


Hey Professor

by CatradoraIsCanon



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora Has a Penis (She-Ra), Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Bottom Catra (She-Ra), Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cowgirl Position, Desk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Hand Jobs, Human Catra (She-Ra), Kinks, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Professor Adora, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Top Adora (She-Ra), Trans Adora (She-Ra), Vaginal Fingering, student catra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 63,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatradoraIsCanon/pseuds/CatradoraIsCanon
Summary: The new substitute teacher was looking really hot, she certainly caught Catra's attention in a class she never cared for.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 359
Kudos: 947





	1. Hey Professor

**Author's Note:**

> Here is some smutty Professor/Student between Adora and Catra! Enjoy it.

This college class was boring as hell, but Catra enjoyed it this time, after all. Especially now that the old, boring professor got temporarily replaced by a hot substitute professor. Catra was sitting in the front row, watching the new professor with an intense look in her eyes. The professor was a woman, barely older than herself, with blonde hair that was put up in a ponytail, she was wearing black suit pants and a white button up shirt that was ducked into her pants, a black tie around her neck and a brown belt. Catra noticed those blue eyes immediately, unable to look away from her the minute Catra walked in. Catra eyed the blonde, moving her heterochromatic eyes up and down the blonde woman’s body. She was muscular, her arms almost ripping the shirt and Catra’s eyes widened slightly as she noticed a bulge at the front of her pants. _Is that a…_

The professor cleared her throat and looked around the class before looking behind her at the blackboard. ‘’ My name is Adora Grayskull, um, I’m the new substitute professor. Your usual professor has the flu, so I’ll be here the past four days. Um, yeah… ‘’ The professor looked back at the class of bored students. Catra wanted to laugh at the awkwardness Adora showed as she introduced herself. 

‘’ But welcome to Biology 101. Do you guys have any questions? ‘’ Adora asked as she held onto the white chalk.

Catra smirked, _Let’s play a little game._ Catra raised her hand, still smirking as Adora pointed at her with an awkward smile on her face. 

‘’ Yes, ms? ‘’ Adora asked as she raised an eyebrow at the brunette girl. 

‘’ Weaver, professor. Catra Weaver. If I may ask, how old are you? You seem a little young to be a professor. ‘’ Catra bit onto the top of her pen as she stared at Adora. Adora’s eyes widened slightly at the sight in front of her, a blush crept onto her face. 

‘’ Oh, um, yes. I just graduated and this is really my first job at a college, however I’m quite qualified as I was at the top of my class. ‘’ Adora said with a small nod before turning around to write something on the blackboard. The class went by faster than Catra wanted it to and during the whole class, Catra would ask questions, licking her lips, biting her pen, whatever she could think of to make Adora a mumbling mess and it worked. 

When class ended, Catra slowly walked up to Adora’s desk. Adora was already sitting on her chair, looking through some papers. Catra let out a cough as she looked down at the blonde woman. Adora looked up at Catra with a soft smile. 

‘’ Oh, Ms. Weaver. Can I help you with something? ‘’ Adora asked. Catra actually thought that Adora was quite cute. 

‘’ Maybe, professor. You see, I was hoping I could have a private study session with you today after classes? ‘’ Catra asked as she put her hands on the desk, leaning slightly forward. 

‘’ Oh, I didn’t think I would handle those. ‘’ Adora let out a slight laugh before looking through her papers quickly. _She is kinda dumb, it’s adorable._ Catra let out a soft laugh and shook her head, causing Adora to look up at her again. 

‘’ Don’t worry, professor. I’ll make sure to tell you exactly what I need you to do. Free at three? ‘’ Catra raised an eyebrow, licking her lips seductively. 

‘’ Yes, uh, yeah. Three o’clock will be great. Meet me here? ‘’ 

Catra bit her lower lip before smirking. ‘’ Sounds good. See you soon, professor. ‘’ Catra said before walking away, her hips swaying seductively. Adora watched her walk away and gulped. 

* * *

When the clock struck three, Catra was already outside Adora’s room. She opened the door slowly and peeked her head in with a grin. Adora was writing on some papers, Catra just rolled her eyes and walked in, closing the door behind her and locked it. 

‘’ Hey, professor. ‘’ Catra purred slightly as she walked over to Adora. 

Adora’s head shot up as she looked at the brunette girl. ‘’ Oh, ms. Weaver! Welcome, hi. ‘’ Adaora had a goofy grin on her face. Catra walked over to the desk and jumped up to sit on it, crossing one leg over the other. She was wearing a skirt today, with a button up white shirt, her long legs on display. Adora’s grin dropped slightly as she looked at Catra’s legs. 

‘’ Please, professor. Call me Catra. ‘’ Catra was smirking as she looked down at the blushing blonde girl. 

‘’ Uh, do you… ‘’ Adora gulped as she looked up at Catra. ‘’ Would you like a chair? ‘’ 

‘’ I’m comfortable up here. ‘’ Catra said as she swirled her hair around her finger.

‘’ Oh, okay. Um, I was just looking through your grades, and I can’t figure out why you would need a study session. You got straight A’s. ‘’ Adora furrowed her eyebrows as she looked down at her papers. 

‘’ For a professor, you are kind of dumb. ‘’ Catra let out a squeaky laugh as she shook her head. Adora looked up at her with a slight laugh. 

‘’ Excuse me? I don’t understand. ‘’ 

‘’ I need your help with another topic, Adora. ‘’ Catra whispered as she grabbed onto Adora’s tie and pulled her slightly close to her face as she leaned down. Adora pulled back slightly. 

‘’ Ms. Weaver… Um, Catra… This is not right… I shouldn’t… ‘’ Adora said, blushing furiously now. 

‘’ Please, I saw you during the class. You want me just as much as I want you. ‘’ Catra said, her foot coming up slowly between Adora’s legs on the chair. Her toes slowly pressing down against the bulge on Adora’s pants, causing the blonde girl to let out a soft gasp. ‘’ Tell me you don’t want this, tell me you want me to go and I’ll go, we won’t speak of this again. ‘’ Catra whispered as she leaned down closer. 

‘’ I-I… ‘’ Adora couldn’t find the right words. The brunette looked at her with an intense look in her eyes, and god, Adora wanted her. She couldn’t stop thinking about her. She looked so good, so sexy, so dangerous. 

‘’ Thought so. ‘’ And Catra pulled Adora by her tie before smashing her lips against Adora’s. Adora quickly kissed Catra with the same force before pulling back. 

‘’ The door, we could get caught. ‘’ Adora said as she was panting. 

‘’ I locked it. ‘’ Catra whispered against Adora’s lips. Adora let out a soft sigh as she kissed Catra once again. Catra pushed Adora back on her chair before jumping off from the desk, she kneeled down between Adora’s knees, spreading them open and unbuckled Adora’s belt. 

‘’ W-What are you doing? ‘’ Adora asked as she leaned back on the chair and looked down at Catra with half-lidded eyes. 

‘’ What does it look like? ‘’ Catra said as she pulled down the zipper slowly, looking up at Adora. 

‘’ Oh… ‘’ 

Catra smirked as she pulled Adora’s cock out of her boxers. It was huge, Catra was unsure if she would be able to fit it all in her mouth, but god, she needed it. It was huge, with veins on the sides, it was slightly curvy. Catra licked her lips at the thought of taking it in her mouth. She wrapped her hand around it, it was already semi-hard and she needed to see it in full length. She had never had a real cock in her mouth before, not inside her either. She slowly stroked the length, her thumb brushing over the slit, feeling the pre-cum. Adora let out a quiet groan as she watched the brunette girl. 

‘’ Shit, Catra… ‘’ Adora moaned softly. Catra looked at the length, slowly leaning forward to lick at the slit. Adora let out a soft gasp as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Catra wrapped her lips around the head and slowly took in the whole length into her mouth. Adora let out a loud groan at the heat around her cock as Catra slowly sucked on it. Catra hummed around it, sending vibrations through. 

Adora looked down through half-lidded eyes as she watched Catra slowly bob her head up and down the length, Adora’s hand slowly tangled itself into Catra’s long hair, guiding her slowly. 

‘’ Fuck, you look so good like this. ‘’ Adora moaned as Catra sucked harder. Catra pulled back and slowly licked along the length, her hand playing with Adora’s balls gently. She looked up at the blonde girl as she wrapped her hand once again around the length and stroked slowly. 

‘’ I want you to come in my mouth, okay? ‘’ Catra said, and without giving Adora any warning, she wrapped her lips around the head again and sucked. Adora moaned loudly, leaning her head back and closed her eyes as Catra slowly took the length all the way to the middle. She bobbed her head faster as she sucked harder. Adora’s fingers pulled on Catra’s hair. 

‘’ I’m close… Fuck… ‘’ Adora moaned, slowly bucking her hips up, making Catra gag a little, but that didn’t stop her. She kept sucking and moving faster with her head until Adora let out a loud groan and came into her mouth. Catra swallowed every hot spurt of cum that flooded in her mouth. Adora emptied everything she got, making some cum run down Catra’s chin. And when Catra pulled back, she wiped her chin with the back of her hand and stood up. 

Adora was panting, she was blushing furiously as she looked at Catra with wide eyes. 

‘’ What? ‘’ Catra asked with a raised eyebrow as she licked her lips. 

‘’ Nothing, you just… Wow… ‘’ Adora bit her lower lip. Catra just smirked and leaned down, she kissed Adora softly before pulling back. 

‘’ Come on, professor. Fuck me. ‘’ Catra whispered against Adora’s lips. She let out a loud squeal when Adora stood up quickly from her chair and tossed all the papers from her desk before turning Catra around and bending her over the desk, Adora quickly pulled down her pants and boy shorts as she stood up behind Catra. 

‘’ Fuck.. ‘’ Catra mumbled as she closed her eyes. Adora’s hands were running over the back of her thighs, Catra let out a soft sigh as she felt Adora gripping onto them. 

‘’ D-Do you have a condom? ‘’ Catra asked, looking at Adora over her shoulder. The blonde’s eyes widened quickly. 

‘’ W-What? No, shit, no. I wasn’t planning on fucking one of my students today. D-Do you? ‘’ Adora was still blushing furiously, her cock already gaining some lost hardness. 

‘’ No, but I’m on the pills. Fuck, just do it. ‘’ 

‘’ You sure? ‘’ 

‘’ Yes, fuck me. ‘’

Adora let out another groan and leaned down to kiss the tip of Catra’s ear before hiking her shirt up. Adora leaned back up and let out a soft gasp. 

‘’ You are not wearing panties. ‘’ Adora said, not sure if it was a question or an observation. Catra let out a soft laugh. 

‘’ Took them off before I came here. ‘’ Catra just said. Adora was staring at Catra’s wet pussy, feeling herself becoming hard all over again. 

‘’ You are so fucking hot and wet. ‘’ Adora said as she stroked her cock with her hand, grabbing it to press the head against Catra’s pussy. Catra closed her eyes and leaned her head against the desk. 

‘’ Mm, wet for you. ‘’ Catra moaned as Adora rubbed herself between Catra’s folds. 

‘’ R-Ready? ‘’ Adora asked as she grabbed onto Catra’s hip. Catra just nodded and wiggled her hips back, pressing herself against Adora’s cock. Adora slowly pushed the head passed Catra’s entrance, earning a soft groan from the brunette. Catra was so wet, it was easy to push it all in, and when Adora bottomed out, she let out a soft groan. 

” Easy, Adora. I’m new to this all dick thing. “ Catra mumbled as she adjusted to the stretch, Adora gripped Catra’s hips and stopped herself from moving, it was hard to not pound into the girl, but she did her best. After a few seconds, Catra just nodded. “ Move. “ 

And Adora did, she started to pull out before snapping her hips forward, pounding into Catra slowly. Catra let out soft moans, her eyes were closed as Adora moved slowly.

“ F-Faster… “ 

Adora pulled out once again and snapped her hips forward quickly, not letting herself be exposed to the cold air for too long. She started to pound into Catra faster and harder.

“ God, Adora, fuck… “ Catra moaned, her claws digging into the desk as she felt Adora’s cock rub against her inner walls. 

‘’ So good… ‘’ Adora groaned as she pounded into Catra, she looked down and watched how her cock spread open Catra’s lower lips. She could feel Catra’s inner walls squeeze her cock, Catra was so tight, it felt like Adora was going to burst any second now. Adora groaned as she leaned her back and continued to thrust hard and fast into Catra. The brunette girl grabbed onto the side of the desk with one hand as she took it all, she let out loud moans, her eyes shut tightly. 

‘’ So big… Mm, I’m so tight… ‘’ Catra moaned loudly, she could feel Adora going rigid above her, her hips slapping against Catra’s ass. The room echoed with the sounds of their moans, their skin slapping together. Adora then leaned over Catra’s back, not breaking her rhytme as she kept fucking Catra. Her lips grazed over Catra’s ear and she started to nibble on the tip before making her way down to Catra’s neck. She kissed her neck repeatedly, Catra reached her free hand around to tangle it into Adora’s hair as the blonde girl fucked her even harder now. 

‘’ I-I’m so close… ‘’ Adora moaned against Catra’s neck as she quickened the speed of her hips. 

‘’ D-Don’t stop. ‘’ Catra managed to get out through broken moans, Adora felt so good inside her. 

‘’ G-Good girl… You are taking me so well… ‘’ Adora moaned against Catra’s ear. God, if Adora kept talking like this, Catra will come in a matter of seconds. Everything felt so good right now, the way Adora’s cock felt inside her, Adora’s warm hands on her hips, the sounds Adora made as she was close to the edge. 

‘’ C-Come inside me. ‘’ Catra moaned louder as Adora stood up straight, she gripped onto Catra’s hips even tighter as she slammed her hips rapidly against Catra. Adora reached a hand forward, she grabbed onto Catra’s hair and pulled her head back, earning a loud groan from Catra. 

‘’ Fuck, fuck, fuck… Adora, yes, fuck me… Mm… ‘’ Catra bit her lower lip as she felt her orgasm hit her, her entire body felt like it was on fire. A quiet shriek escaped her lips as she came, her legs shaking and she shut her eyes tighter. Adora kept short but hard thrusts against Catra’s ass before coming, a loud groan escaping Adora’s lips as Catra felt spurts of cum inside her. 

Adora slumped down against Catra’s back, her hand returning to Catra’s hips from her hair as she gave short and gentle thrusts to guide them both through their orgasms. Adora slowly pulled out of Catra, earning a soft whine from Catra. She pulled back up her boxers and pants before slumping down on her chair. Catra let out a soft chuckle before standing up slowly, still a little dizzy after her mindblowing orgasm. 

Catra pulled down her skirt as she watched Adora buckle up her belt, Adora wasn’t looking at her, she was looking down at her belt, a furious blush on her cheeks. 

‘’ Y-You okay there, professor? ‘’ Catra said with a small smirk as she raised an eyebrow at the blonde. Adora just nodded quickly, she slowly looked up at Catra and chewed on her lower lip. Catra’s hair was a mess, her face was completely flustered, she was actually really, really beautiful. 

‘’ Yes, I-I’m okay. I’m good, actually. ‘’ Adora mumbled, a little embarrassed over what just happened. Catra grabbed some papper from Adora’s desk and wiped away juices that had tripped down her legs, Adora was watching her every move. 

Adora gulped slightly as she looked up at Catra. ‘’ Uh, Catra… Could I… Could I maybe get your number or something? ‘’ 

Catra grinned widely as she looked down at the flustered blonde. ‘’ Why? Want to go round two? ‘’ 

Adora shook her head quickly. ‘’ No! I mean, yes! I mean- ‘’ Adora let out a quiet sigh at inability to form proper words right now. ‘’ I mean, I want to take you out on a date. ‘’ 

‘’ You are my professor, Adora. Is it wise to date your student? ‘’ Catra leaned back against the desk, crossing her arms over her chest. 

‘’ Well, I just fucked you, so it’s kinda late for that thought. And besides, I’m just your professor for these four days. ‘’ Adora smiled shyly up at Catra. It was cute, actually. 

Catra grabbed a pen and a piece of paper from Adora’s desk and started to write her number down, she gave it to Adora, who was grabbing the piece of paper with a wide smile. Catra was leaning down slightly and whispered. 

‘’ Call me, and Adora? ‘’ 

‘’ Mm? ‘’ Adora looked at Catra with wide eyes. 

‘’ Thank you, for this private study session. ‘’ And with that, Catra left the room, leaving a flustered, but incredibly happy Adora. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora asked Catra out on a date, and now it's Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter after a request, I hope you enjoy it.

‘’ You fucked your student?! ‘’ Glimmer was shouting at Adora, both of them and Bow sat in the living room of their shared apartment. Adora was sitting on the couch with Bow and Glimmer stood up, hands on her hips as she glared down at Adora. Adora stared up at Glimmer with wide eyes, almost feeling afraid of her best friend’s reaction. Bow seemed to take it well, he was always kinda laid back. 

‘’ Her name is Catra, and yeah. ‘’ The corners of Adora’s lips twitched slightly to a smile when she thought about Catra, and how she felt around her, and how she.... 

‘’ Don’t start smiling, Adora. This is not right, this is utterly wrong. You could get arrested for this, don’t you get that? Is she really worth it? ‘’ Glimmer said, she sighed and pressed her thumb and index finger against the bridge of her nose as she closed her eyes. 

‘’ You should see her, Glimmer. She is so beautiful, and her eyes… ‘’ Adora sighed dreamily, and she couldn’t help the wide smile that was now plastered on her lips. ‘’ I got her number, so I’m gonna ask her out on a date. ‘’ 

‘’ Well, I think that’s wonderful. ‘’ Bow said with a soft smile. Glimmer opened her eyes quickly and glared at Bow. 

‘’ Not helping. ‘’ Glimmer said to Bow, he looked at her with wide eyes and shrugged. 

‘’ Come on, Glimmer, she is not her teacher anymore. ‘’ He said as an argument. 

‘’ I’ve only had one night stands, Glim. I don’t know, but Catra, she feels different, she might be the one. ‘’ Adora said and chewed on her lower lip. 

‘’ The one? Did you notice that when you had your dick in her pussy or when she smiled at you? ‘’ Glimmer rolled her eyes, she crossed her arms over her chest. Adora just rolled her eyes and picked up her phone, she typed in Catra’s number.

‘’ Be quiet now. ‘’ Adora said and pressed the call button. She lifted her phone to her ear and heard it ring. After a few seconds, Catra picked up.

‘’ _Hello? ‘’_

Adora smiled brightly at Catra’s voice, Glimmer threw her hands up in the air and shook her head. 

‘’ Hey, Catra. It’s, uh, it’s Adora. ‘’ 

_‘’ Oh, hi, Professor. I have been wondering when you’d hit me up again. ‘’_

‘’ I’m sorry about that, I have been busy. You know, with lectures and all. ‘’ 

_‘’ Mm, thought I was worth your time, professor. ‘’_

‘’ You are! ‘’ 

Adora could hear Catra laugh from the other end of the phone, she had a cute squeaky laughter that made Adora feel like she had butterflies in her stomach. 

_‘’ I’m just messing with you, Adora. ‘’_

‘’ Oh, yeah. Are you free tonight? ‘’ 

_‘’ That depends. ‘’_

‘’ On what? ‘’ 

_‘’ What do you have to offer? ‘’_

‘’ Dinner and maybe a movie, at my place? I have roommates, but I’m sure they will leave tonight. ‘’ Adora looked at Bow with a pleading look, he just nodded quickly and Glimmer sighed. 

_‘’ At your place? Should I feel special? Or is it because you want to fuck me later? ‘’_

Adora could feel Catra’s grin from the other end of the phone. The blonde girl started to blush furiously. 

‘’ No, I just… I was thinking we could have it nice here. ‘’ 

_‘’ Stop being so nervous, Adora. ‘’_

The way her name rolled on Catra’s tongue made Adora feel even more nervous. 

‘’ Sorry. ‘’ 

_‘’ I would love to. Text me the place and time. I’ll be there. ‘’_

She will be there. Adora smiled brightly and nodded quickly, forgetting that Catra couldn’t see her right now.

_‘’ Okay? Adora? ‘’_

‘’ Yes, yes, sorry. I’ll text you. ‘’ 

_‘’ Good, bye for now. ‘’_

‘’ Bye. ‘’ And Adora hung up the phone. She quickly looked at Bow. 

‘’ We need to cook some good food. ‘’ Adora said to him, he nodded quickly and got up from the couch. Adora couldn’t cook to save her life, luckily for her, Bow is an amazing chef. 

* * *

Adora had texted the place and the time, it was almost seven o’clock and Catra should be here at any minute now. Adora kicked Bow and Glimmer out, they decided to go to the cinema and watch a movie. The table was ready, it had a candle in the middle and two plates on it. The food was in the oven, Bow decided to make steak with potato gratin. Adora picked out a few movies, not sure what Catra likes to watch. She paced the floor, nervosity taking over her body. She looked at the clock and it was ten minutes passed seven, Catra was late. Adora wore a white t-shirt and black jeans, she wanted to dress more formally, but she is at home, and it would be weird to be in a suit. 

And then she heard a knock on the door, she quickly ran over to the door, she took a deep breath and opened the door slowly. And there she was, Catra, smirking. She wore tight black jeans and a red top, exposing her midriff and there was a visible boob window. Adora smiled brightly at the sight in front of her. 

‘’ Hey, professor. ‘’ 

‘’ Hi! Come on in. ‘’ Adora stepped aside, allowing Catra to walk into the apartment. She closed the door behind them and locked it. ‘’ I’m really glad you could make it, I started to worry. ‘’ Adora said as she moved to stand next to Catra, Catra was looking around the apartment before looking at Adora with a smile. 

‘’ Yeah, sorry about that, it was awful a lot of traffic today. ‘’ Catra slowly smirked and moved closer to Adora. ‘’ But I’m here now. ‘’ Catra ran a finger down Adora’s chest slowly, the blonde girl’s eyes widened and a furious blush spread across her cheeks. 

‘’ I-I made dinner! ‘’ Adora loudly said, Catra raised an eyebrow before looking at the table. 

‘’ Oh, you were serious. ‘’ Catra said, her smirk turning into a soft smile. 

‘’ Well, yeah, and no, I didn’t make dinner, my roommate did. I suck at cooking. ‘’ Adora chuckled softly before making her way to the table. She pulled out a chair for Catra, who sat down on it slowly. ‘’ I hope you’re hungry. ‘’ Adora said with a wide grin as she made her way to the oven. Catra wasn’t hungry, she ate her leftover pizza she had in her dorm room before coming here, because she didn’t actually think it was a date-date. She smiled and watched Adora’s every move. 

‘’ I’m starving. ‘’ She lied, but she couldn’t break Adora’s heart. Adora put the food on the table, and it smelled delicious. The smell alone was better than the pizza she ate earlier. In the middle of eating, they asked each other questions. Adora was really excited to hear everything about Catra. 

‘’ So you have one year left? ‘’ Adora asked as she sliced a piece from the steak. Catra nodded and took a sip from her wine glass. 

‘’ Yeah, then I’m free from that hellhole. ‘’ Catra rolled her eyes and smiled. ‘’ So, you and Sparkles, have you ever fucked? ‘’ Catra asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. Adora took a sip from her wine glass when Catra asked that and she accidentally choked on the wine. She let out a loud cough and took a napkin to cover her mouth.

‘’ You okay? ‘’ Catra asked with a soft laugh. Adora looked at her wide eyes. 

‘’ Me and Glimmer? No, no. We were roommates at college, she is my best friend, along with Bow of course. ‘’ Adora said with a soft smile. 

‘’ Right, and what do they think of this? ‘’ Catra asked as she gestured her hands between her and Adora. 

‘’ Bow is really excited for me, at least, and well, Glimmer loves me and she means well, but she just worries. ‘’ Adora said with a soft smile. 

‘’ I mean, she is not wrong. But I’ve never been one to follow rules. So I don’t care. Do you care, Adora? ‘’ Catra looked at Adora with lustful eyes, she said Adora’s name with a purring sound and she licked her lower lip slowly, making Adora stare at Catra with wide eyes, she could already feel her cock growing hard in her pants. She gulped and shook her head quickly. 

‘’ No. I mean, usually yes, but not… Not this time. ‘’

‘’ Good. ‘’ 

* * *

Dinner went on pretty great, despite Catra’s attempts to make Adora lose control. She would move her foot up and down Adora’s leg, making the blonde girl squirm in her seat, she would flirt with her constantly. But Adora was firm with her decisions, she really needed Catra to know that she didn’t just want sex from her, she was genuinely interested in the brunette girl. 

When they finished dinner, they sat down on the couch, and decided to watch a movie. They managed to get through the first half of the movie before Catra started to get a little touchy. She ran her manicured nails up and down Adora’s clothed thigh as they watched the move, Catra’s eyes were glued to the movie, but Adora couldn’t help it, she looked down at Catra’s hand, just inches away from where she would want that hand to be. She gulped slightly and forced herself to look back at the TV. 

Adora’s eyes widened quickly as she felt Catra squeeze her thigh, too near her crotch, making her cock gain some hardness. She quickly looked at Catra, who was already staring at Adora with a smirk. She stared at the brunette girl with wide eyes, her eyes slowly flicking down to Catra’s lips. 

‘’ Oh, screw it. ‘’ Adora whispered before quickly crashing their lips together. Catra let out a soft moan against Adora’s lips as the blonde girl pressed her tongue against Catra’s lower lip, asking for access. Catra opened her mouth and Adora forced her tongue inside Catra’s mouth, Adora’s hand held onto Catra’s hip. Catra moved her hand to rub it against the bulge at the center of Adora’s pants. Adora let out a soft moan at the feeling, her cock screaming to be let out of her pants. She pulled back from Catra’s lips and looked at her, Catra’s hand stilled over the bulge. 

“ Wait, wait. “ Adora said, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 

“ What’s wrong? “ Catra asked with a raised eyebrow. Adora opened her eyes and looked at the brunette girl. 

“ Nothing is wrong. I just don’t want you to think that I brought you here for sex. “ Adora said with furrowed eyebrows. Catra smiled and shook her head slowly. 

“ Trust me, Adora. I don’t think that for a second. “ And that was the truth, she might have thought that at the start, but Adora has put too much thought and energy on this whole date-thing. Catra leaned closer and pressed her lips against Adora’s own, the blonde girl let out a soft sigh as Catra’s hand pulled down the zipper of Adora’s pants, 

Adora reached a hand down to help Catra pull down her pants as they kept kissing, she managed to pull down the pants to her thighs and Catra wasted no time fishing Adora’s cock out of her boxers. She pulled back from Adora’s lips and looked down at the hard cock that was now facing up and Catra licked her lips as she slowly wrapped her fist around it. Adora sighed softly at the touch, and then Catra started to stroke it, her thumb brushed against the slit to gather some precum to make it easier. Adora leaned her head back and closed her eyes as soft huffs escaped her lips. Catra looked up at Adora, the sight alone made Catra even wetter between her own legs. She settled on her side at the couch and reached her other hand under Adora’s t-shirt, she dragged her nails over Adora’s abs. 

“ Catra… “ Adora moaned softly when Catra stroked her cock faster. Catra leaned her head down and started to kiss Adora’s exposed neck, the blonde girl let out a soft groan as she felt Catra’s hand around her cock squeeze a little harder. She reached a hand up and tangled it into Catra’s hair gently.

“ Does it feel good, professor? You like this? “ Catra whispered against Adora’s neck before nibbling on it. Adora groaned as an answer, making Catra speed up her pace on Adora’s cock. “ Mm, you feel so big and heavy in my hand. I’ve been thinking about you since you fucked me against your desk. “ Catra’s hand moved away from Adora’s abs and made their way to her balls instead, fondling them with one hand as she stroked Adora faster. Adora let out a quiet whine, she slowly bucked her hips up into Catra’s hand. 

“ S-So good… Keep doing that… “ Adora moaned, she tilted her head to the side as Catra continued stroking her and kissed her neck. Catra grinned against Adora’s neck, she looked up slowly and watched Adora lose control, her breathing getting heavier, her chest falling up and down, her eyes closed and head thrown back as she moaned. 

‘’ Come for me, professor. ‘’ Catra leaned closer and kissed Adora’s sharp jawline, she slowly made her way to Adora ear and whispered. ‘’ Come for me, I want it to last when I ride you later. ‘’ Catra leaned her cheek against Adora’s shoulder as she looked down at her hand around Adora’s cock, she picked up the speed on her stroking and Adora started to buck her hips into Catra’s hand. 

‘’ Fuck, Catra… I… ‘’ Adora quickly turned her head and crashed her lips into Catra’s as she let out a quiet cry against Catra’s lips and her orgasm hit her, she dug her nails into the couch armrest, her body stilled and white spurts came out of her cock, they covered Adora’s t-shirt and Catra’s hand, it didn’t stop. Adora let out a quiet groan as Catra continued pumping her cock, making sure all the cum came out. When her orgasm settled down, Adora pulled back and looked at Catra through half-lidded eyes. Catra grinned and removed her hand, wiping it on Adora’s t-shirt. 

‘’ Take me to your bed. Now. ‘’ Catra whispered, Adora quickly kicked off her pants and boxers before standing up, she picked Catra up and the brunette girl quickly wrapped her legs around Adora’s waist. Adora crashed their lips together as she started to make her way to her bedroom. 

She laid Catra down on the bed, she pulled away from her lips and kneeled down on the floor, at the edge of the bed. Catra looked down at Adora as the blonde girl pulled down Catra’s pants slowly, not breaking eye contact with her. She threw Catra’s pants across the floor, she then leaned down and kissed the inside of Catra’s thigh. 

‘’ I’m dying to taste you. ‘’ Adora whispered as she continued to kiss up Catra’s thigh. 

‘’ Then get on with it. I’m yours. ‘’ Catra whispered, she leaned her head back and sighed softly as Adora pulled her panties to the side. The smell of Catra’s wetness made Adora almost dizzy, it smelled so good and she wanted to taste her so badly. She sucked Catra’s lower lips between her lips, earning a soft sigh from the brunette girl. 

Catra spread her legs even wider, her pussy was shaved completely, her pink lips exposed and Adora slowly licked from the entrance to the clit. She pulled back and removed Catra’s panties completely, throwing them to her pants on the floor. Catra put her legs on Adora’s shoulders and Adora wrapped her arms around her legs. She quickly latched her lips around the bud, sucking on it. Catra let out a loud moan, slowly grinding her hips up. Adora hummed around the bud, continued sucking it, her blunt nails digging into Catra’s thigh. She tasted amazing, incredibly addicting. Adora licked the entrance now, shoving her tongue inside and thrust it. 

‘’ A-Adora… ‘’ 

‘’ You taste so good… ‘’ Adora said, she licked up again, flicking her tongue over the sensitive bud again before sucking it. Catra’s hand reached up and tangled itself into Adora’s hair, she pushed Adora’s face harder into her pussy, groaning when she felt Adora sucking her clit harder. Adora removed a hand from around Catra’s thigh and slowly pushed a digit into Catra’s entrance, the brunette girl arched her back and let out a soft moan. 

‘’ A-Another… ‘’ Catra moaned, Adora pulled out her finger and slowly pushed two digits inside. Catra was so tight, her cock screaming to be inside her, to fuck her. Adora pumped her fingers gently, stretching Catra out as she continued to suck and lick her pussy. Catra groaned, her hand tightening in Adora’s hair and the other hand grabbed onto the sheets. She let out broken moans, already herself coming closer to the edge. The heat pooling in her stomach started to rise, she was so close. 

‘’ P-Please, I’m so close… Harder… Faster… ‘’ 

Adora pumped her fingers harder and faster, her tongue speeding up, she took the clit between her lips and sucked hard. Catra let out broken moans, she grinded her pussy up into Adora’s fingers and tongue. 

Her body stilled, she arched her back and threw her head back as her orgasm hit her, her body felt like it was on fire. She screamed out Adora’s name as she came, the blonde girl continued to lap up the juices that came out of the brunette girl. She cleaned her up gently, pumping her fingers gently to guide Catra through her orgasm. 

When Catra let out a soft whine, Adora stopped. She pulled out her fingers and removed her face from between Catra’s legs, she wiped her chin with the back of her hand with a goofy grin. Catra was panting quietly, she fluttered her eyes open and looked at Adora through half-lidded eyes. Adora stood up slowly, her cock was still very hard, it was pointing up on her stomach. She pulled off her shirt and stood in front of Catra, whose mouth was agape now as she stared at the form in front of her. Catra slowly sat up, she removed her top, leaving herself completely naked. 

‘’ Lay down on your back, professor. ‘’ Catra said, and Adora did. Like a perfect service top. She quickly laid down on her back, Catra turned around and straddled Adora’s hips. She leaned down slowly and pressed her lips against Adora’s, tasting herself on the blonde girl’s lips. Adora dragged her hands down Catra’s back, she could feel her cock against Catra’s ass. 

‘’ I’m gonna ride you now.‘’ Catra whispered against Adora’s lips before leaning up, her beautiful breasts exposed in front of Adora. Catra pulled up slightly, she reached her hand behind her and grabbed onto Adora’s hard cock, she lined herself over it and slowly pushed the head past her entrance. Adora grabbed onto Catra’s hips and looked between their bodies, Catra slid down, taking more inches of Adora’s cock inside her. Catra let out a soft groan at the stretch, but she didn’t stop until the cock bottomed out. Adora let out a groan at the tightness surrounding her length. 

When she bottomed out, Catra put her hands on Adora’s chest, she slowly rolled her hips before bouncing up and down slowly. Adora moaned, her eyes gazing up into Catra’s own, they didn’t break eye contact as Catra continued bouncing. 

‘’ Fuck, you look so beautiful like this. ‘’ Adora moaned, she watched Catra fuck herself on her cock. 

‘’ Mm… You feel so good inside me, Adora. ‘’ Catra leaned her head back, she closed her eyes and bounced up and down even faster and harder. She moaned loudly, her breasts bouncing up and down with her every movement. Adora moaned, the sight alone almost made her come. Catra was so beautiful, her firm stomach clenching, her toned legs helping her move, her nails dug into Adora’s chest, the pain was delicious. 

‘’ You look so hot like this, Catra. Fucking yourself on my cock, taking it so well. ‘’ Adora groaned as she looked between their bodies, Catra’s lower lips were spread open because of her cock, her cock stretching Catra out. Catra bounced up and down faster, earning a loud groan from Adora. Adora quickly planted her feet on the bed, she lifted Catra up with her hands and stilled the girl’s movements before she quickly pounded up into Catra. 

‘’ Yes, yes… Fuck… Adora… ‘’ Catra moaned as Adora thrust up into her, faster and harder. Adora looked up at Catra’s face, struggling to keep her eyes open, but she wanted to watch. Catra had her head thrown back, her mouth agape as broken moans escaped through it, her nails dug into Adora’s chest. Adora could feel the inner walls of Catra’s pussy tighten around her cock, sucking her in. She continued to pound into the brunette girl, enjoying the tightness around her cock. Adora have fucked other girls, but fuck, no one could compare to Catra. 

‘’ So good, baby, you’re so good for me. ‘’ Adora grunted, she wrapped her arms around Catra’s waist and flipped them around so she was on top, Catra’s back pressed against the bed. Her cock slipped out after the change of the position, making Catra let out a loud whimper. Adora grabbed onto Catra’s legs and lifted them to wrap around her waist, she then grabbed onto her cock and guided it back inside Catra’s entrance. Catra watched her, she bit her lower lip and stared at Adora’s cock with half-lidded eyes. Adora managed to bottom out again, and she wasted no time to start pounding into Catra. Catra leaned her head to the side, Adora leaned over her, her palms planted on either side of Catra’s face on the bed, her knees between Catra’s legs as she thrust into her again. 

‘’ Fuck, good girl. ‘’ Adora moaned, Catra’s hands dragged down Adora’s back as she felt the blonde girl inside her again, Adora pressed her face against Catra’s neck. 

‘’ Adora… ‘’ Catra moaned, her legs tightened around Adora’s waist. ‘’ Harder… Faster.. Stretch my pussy out… ‘’ Adora let out a loud groan, she bit into Catra’s shoulder as she thrust harder and faster into Catra. Catra threw her head back and let out a loud cry. 

‘’ Yes, yes… Fuck me! Mm, I’m so tight… Please… ‘’ Catra moaned, her pussy felt like it was on fire, the cock inside her stretched her out so deliciously good. Adora was a beast, never stopping her movements, her thrusting becoming harder and faster until she pounds into Catra like her life depends on it. 

‘’ G-Good… Taking me so good… My good girl… ‘’ Adora grunted, she gave a particular hard thrust, now pounding into that spot that made Catra go insane. 

‘’ Yes! Right there, fuck, don’t stop! ‘’ Catra was loud, but she didn’t care who heard her. Adora fucked her just right, just like she needed to be fucked. No one ever made her feel so good like this, no one had made her scream like this. Adora's thrusts became slower, but harder, hitting that perfect spot everytime. She leaned closer to Catra’s ear, and whispered.

‘’ Come for me. Don’t hold back, I got you. ‘’ Adora reached a hand down and grabbed onto Catra’s hip, she quickened her thrusts and Catra arched her back as Adora pounded into her. Her orgasm was building up, her other hand tangled itself into Adora’s hair and pulled at it, making Adora let out a loud groan. 

‘’ I-I’m so close… Please… ‘’ 

‘’ Good girl… Come for me. ‘’ Adora whispered against Catra’s ear, Catra then threw her head back and a quiet shriek escaped her lips as her orgasm hit her, Adora didn’t stop her movements, she continued to fuck Catra hard and fast. She could feel her own orgasm building up, her body was on fire, her cock needed some relief.

Adora's thrusts became shallow but hard, she closed her eyes tightly, she could feel Catra coming around her cock, her juices dripping down her balls. Catra slowly pressed her nose into Adora’s temple, whispering into her ear. 

‘’ C-Come, Adora, I need to feel you… I need to feel you come inside me. Filling me up. ‘’ That seemed to do the trick, Catra’s words made Adora lose control. With one more hard thrust, her body stilled, she moaned Catra’s name and she spilled inside Catra, spurts of cum painting Catra’s inner walls. She let out a soft groan against Catra’s shoulder as she thrust weakly into her, she rode out their orgasm before slowly pulling out of Catra, slowly rolled down on her back next to her. 

Both girls were panting quietly, all flustered and sweating. Adora fluttered her eyes open and looked over at the brunette girl at the corner of her eyes. Would Catra like to cuddle? Maybe? Adora slowly reached an arm over to Catra, who suddenly looked at Adora with a raised eyebrow. 

‘’ W-What are you doing? ‘’ 

‘’ Uh, nothing. I was just… ‘’ Adora withdrew her arm and sighed quietly. ‘’ I was just thinking we could cuddle. It’s fine if you don’t want to. ‘’ Adora chewed on her lower lip in waiting for Catra’s reaction. 

‘’ Oh, I don’t usually cuddle. ‘’ Catra shrugged slightly, she could feel some awkwardness between them right now, but that’s just how Adora could be sometimes. Adora seemed kind of disappointed, but she forced a smile either way. 

‘’ That’s fine, me neither. I usually have one night stands and they leave after we’re done, so I don’t usually cuddle either. I guess I just thought it would be nice. But it’s fine! ‘’ Adora kept rambling, Catra found it quite adorable so she started to smile. She moved a little closer, still feeling sore from tonight’s events. She put her head on Adora’s collarbone and closed her eyes. Adora looked down at her, a soft smile slowly spreading over her lips. She slowly wrapped her arms around Catra and held her close to her chest. Catra then looked up at Adora and smiled softly.

‘’ Hey, Adora. Thank you, for the date. It was amazing. ‘’ She leaned up and placed a soft kiss on Adora’s cheek before putting her head back on Adora’s collarbone. She closed her eyes again and nuzzled into Adora’s chest. . ‘’ I hope we can do it again sometimes, but this time it’s my turn to ask you out. ‘’ 

‘’ Yes, okay. I would be happy to go out with you.’’ Adora said with a soft smile, she closed her eyes and sighed softly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All good?


	3. Three Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, look, before ya'll yell at me for posting ANOTHER chapter of this fic, even though there were only supposed to be one chapter, then it got to two chapters and NOW I'm posting a third part of this fic, I have a funny thing to tell. So the funny thing about all this is that I was thinking about this fic last night, I got kinda horny and I just wrote another chapter, so that's that. Enjoy it!

3 years later

Catra let out a quiet groan, she was dressed up in a fancy dress and she actually wore high heels. She was forced to wear that to Glimmer's work party, which she was also forced to go to. It has been three years since she and Adora found each other, and after several dates, they started to get feelings for one another. Their relationship was perfect and Catra graduated two years ago, at the top of her class. There were some perks of dating a college professor, and no one ever found out that the substitute professor fucked her over the desk three years ago, a decision she never once regretted and neither did Adora. 

'' When is this over? '' Catra let out another groan and took a sip for her champagne, Adora looked at her and smiled softly. 

'' Soon, baby, don't worry. '' Adora said, slipping an arm around Catra's waist and pulling her closer to her side. 

Adora was looking especially sexy tonight, wearing a black suit and honestly, Catra was getting kinda tipsy with all the champagne she has been drinking since they got here two hours ago. 

Catra rolled her eyes and let out a quiet sigh. '' Soon is not soon enough. I'm bored. '' Catra looked at Adora with a small pout on her lips before averting her gaze back to Glimmer and Bow, who was chatting with some colleagues. Adora placed a soft kiss on Catra's temple before looking over past Bow and Glimmer. 

'' How can you be bored? You have me here. '' Adora said with a soft chuckle, causing Catra to roll her eyes once again and look at Adora. She looked at Adora up and down, Adora slowly took a sip from her champagne, and when her lips touched the rim of the glass, Catra looked at her mouth. Her own mouth felt dry all of sudden, she just really wanted to kiss Adora and she knows exactly how she could get rid of her boredom. 

Catra slowly leaned close and placed a soft kiss on Adora's jaw before whispering into her ear. '' Meet me in the bathroom in two minutes, make sure no one sees you, especially Bow and Sparkles. '' Catra said, dragging her hand down Adora's arm slowly. She has been getting even more ripped these past three years, and she loved every muscle. Adora's eyes widened at the request, she almost choked on the champagne, but kept it discreetly. She looked at Catra with wide eyes and nodded slowly, still shocked and she wondered what Catra had been cooking up in that head of hers. 

Catra winked at her slightly before turning around and made her way towards the bathroom. Adora just watched her girlfriend walk away, feeling hot under the suit by now and the bulge between her legs started to get firmer by the second. She needs to follow Catra, now. After two minutes or so, Adora put down her champagne glass on a table as she glanced at Bow and Glimmer to make sure that they didn't see her follow Catra. She walked to the bathroom, maybe too quickly, smiling and eyeing the other guests to be as casual as possible. 

Adora opened the door, glancing at the party one last time before getting inside. Just as she was about to close the door, Catra pushed her against it, closing it for her. Catra quickly crashed their lips together, earning a soft groan Adora. 

Adora put her hands on Catra's hips and closed her eyes as they made out eagerly. Catra didn't seem to waste any as her hand was already rubbing Adora's bulge over her pants, making Adora let out a soft whimper against Catra's lips. 

Catra pulled back from the kiss, she bit her lower lip and looked down between their bodies as she rubbed Adora's bulge with her palm, feeling it getting hard under her touch. Adora fluttered her eyes open, she looked at Catra with half-lidded eyes. She loved that after three years, they were still on it like bunnies, there hasn't been a whole week when they didn't fuck at least three days of it. '' Catra, what are you doing? '' Adora whispered as Catra kept making her harder. Catra lifted her gaze to look at Adora with a smirk on her face, she slowly licked her lips. 

'' I told you, I'm bored and I'm really wet for you right now. '' Catra whispered, she leaned in closer and brushed her lips across Adora's lips, making the blonde girl shiver. Catra pulled back her hand from the bulge and quickly began to unbuckle Adora's belt, the blonde girl was just watching Catra's hands with wide eyes. She really needed to get her pants off, but she couldn't move. She could only let Catra take what she wanted. 

Catra managed to free the belt around Adora's waist and she quickly pulled down the zipper, she unbuttoned the pants and fished Adora's cock through the opening. Adora let out a soft gasp when the cold air hit her cock, and Catra started to wrap her fist around it, making it warm all over again. She slowly started to stroke the length lazying, causing Adora to let out a groan at the feeling from Catra's hand. Adora leaned her head back against the door, her eyes flicking down to watch Catra's hand stroke her faster, squeezing a little at the top and rubbing her thumb over the slit to gather pre cum. '' Mm, Catra. '' Adora closed her eyes, soft moans escaping her lips. 

Catra was watching her hand, her mouth watering at the sight of Adora's cock. She wanted to take it into her mouth, she wanted to lick, suck and swallow everything Adora could give her, but they didn't have the time for that. Glimmer and Bow will probably wonder where they went, and honestly, she'd rather had that cock inside her cunt instead. She snapped her head up as she heard Adora let out a long and loud groan. '' Shh, be quiet. '' Catra hushed Adora, a grin spread across her face as she watched her girlfriend unravel in front of her. '' We need to stay quiet or we will get caught. '' 

Adora quickly slapped a hand over her mouth, she moaned quietly behind her hand and her hips started to buck into Catra's hand, the brunette girl seemed to catch the drift and started to pump her hand faster around the length. 

Catra slowly leaned in again, she didn't stop her movements as she went to whisper into Adora's ear. '' Don't come, baby. I want to get you hard and ready for me, so that you can fuck me against the wall. '' 

Adora nodded quickly, she did her best to stay quiet and not come, but god, Catra's hand felt so good around her cock, warm and skilled as she worked her way to get Adora hard for her. Which wasn't far now, she was already so turned on, but the thought that the other could hear them from the other side of the door made her feel a little nervous and that never worked out well for her. Luckily for her, she has an amazing girlfriend that always makes her feel good. 

After a few more pumps of Catra's hand, Adora was now fully hard and Catra was ready for a good pounding. She pulled her hand back from Adora's length, making Adora flutter her eyes open as a small whimper escaped her lips at the loss of tightness that once was wrapped around her cock. She watched Catra pull down her panties from under her dress and down her beautiful, long legs. Catra looked at Adora with hungry and lustful eyes. 

'' Fuck me. '' 

Adora quickly lifted Catra up and the other girl wrapped her legs around Adora's waist, her arms wrapped around Adora's neck as Adora walked towards the wall. Catra quickly crashed their lips together when she felt the wall press against her back. Adora let out a satisfied sigh against Catra's lips before pulling back from the kiss. She looked down between their bodies, her cock jutting through her opening. She held onto Catra's hip with one hand, pressing her against the wall. She spit onto her hand and stroked the saliva all over her length to get it ready for Catra. 

Catra watched Adora ready her cock, she didn't really need the spit because Catra was wet, but that's Adora, always caring. Catra was getting impatient, she didn't realize how horny she really was. The blonde girl hiked Catra's dress up to her waist, exposing her wet, glistening folds, and slowly guided her cock towards Catra's entrance. The tip pressed against the opening as her hand returned to Catra's hip, holding her still as she slowly pushed inside. Both of the girls groaned at the feeling, but for different reasons. Catra groaned at the feeling of being stretched and Adora groaned at the tightness around her cock. Catra leaned her head back, closing her eyes and holding onto Adora's shoulder as Adora kept pushing her length inside. When she bottomed out, she leaned her forehead against Catra's shoulder and closed her eyes to regain her breathing. Catra was so tight around her, and given the way Catra touched her cock earlier, she was so close to coming and had to collect herself. 

'' Adora, fuck, just... Move. '' Catra whimpered, wiggling her hips slightly. It seemed like Adora didn't push all the way, because that little wiggle made the cock push further in, causing both of them to let out another groan. 

'' Catra... You are so tight. '' Adora whispered, she placed a soft kiss on the skin exposed on Catra's collarbone as she slowly dragged her cock out of Catra's entrance and slowly pushed it inside again, starting up a slow rhythm of thrusts. Catra held onto Adora to keep herself up and steady as Adora kept dragging her length in and out of Catra, pulling her inner walls with it. 

'' Mm, Adora, harder. '' Catra whined, fisting her hands into Adora's suit jacket. Adora started to kiss Catra's neck, nibbling and sucking on it as she started to fuck Catra harder against the wall. They were trying to stay quiet, only their soft moans were heard, but Catra started to get louder whilst Adora was grunting and huffing against Catra's neck.

Adora lifted her head to watch Catra's face, the girl was flustered and she bit her lower lip to stay quiet, her eyes closed and sweet moans echoed in her throat. She looked so hot like this, Adora got some new kind of energy from seeing Catra like that and she meant to ruin her now. She dug her blunt nails into Catra's hips to hold her hip and started to pound into her, harder and faster than before. She pressed her cheek against Catra's collarbone, she could feel Catra's legs tighten around her waist as she just took everything Adora gave her. 

Adora looked towards the door with half-lidded eyes and furrowed her eyebrows slowly, not stopping her movements but slowing them down, earning a soft whimper of disapproval from Catra as soft huffs escaped her own lips. '' Catra?' '' Adora whispered, she slowly looked up at Catra who still kept her eyes closed, her mouth agape as soft moans escaped her lips.

Adora was thrusting into her slowly now, but still so good. She could feel the length inside her, she kept clenching around it, squeezing it, hoping Adora would return to her hard and fast pounding. 

'' Huh? Fuck... '' Catra moaned, she moved her hands up and tangled them into Adora's free hair, tugging her head back gently. 

'' Did... '' Adora let out a quiet groan as she felt Catra's inner walls clench around her length, squeezing her cock as if she was trying to milk it, to make her come. She knew that Catra was frustrated by now, she was also frustrated, but something was nagging in her head. '' Did you lock the door? '' Adora asked, not stopping her movements. 

'' Don't know. I, ah, I can't remember. '' Catra moaned, she started to tug Adora's hair harder, earning a soft groan from Adora before crashing their lips back together. Adora quickly started to pound harder into Catra, maybe by instinct, but still, she couldn't help it, so she pulled back from the kiss, panting quietly. 

Catra let out a groan of frustration. Adora looked up at her before looking at the door again. '' Should we stop for a second and lock the door. '' 

Catra opened her eyes, she looked down at Adora with half-lidded eyes and started to roll her hips against Adora, the heels of Catra's feet pressed against Adora's ass as she pushed her closer. '' N-No, fuck, don't stop. I'm so close. Please. '' Catra whined, she was so lost in the feeling of Adora's cock inside her, she couldn't think clearly. All she could think about was coming around that amazing cock and Feeling Adora filling her up with her cum. 

Adora looked up at Catra, she bit her lower lip and started to thrust into Catra again. She was close, she could come any second now, maybe they wouldn't get caught. She resumed her precious pace, fucking Catra hard and fast against the wall. Catra seemed to forget that they should stay quiet as her moans kept getting louder, Adora let out a grunt and slapped her hand over Catra's mouth to keep her quiet, holding her up with only one hand. The other girl closed her eyes, her moans muffled by Adora's hand. Adora looked between their bodies as she watched her cock disappear between Catra's swollen folds, over and over again. Catra's clit was visibly pulsing, making Adora pity her. She really needed to come. 

'' Come for me, Catra. '' Adora whispered through broken moans, she removed her hand from Catra's mouth and put it back on her hip before crashing their lips together. She kept pounding into Catra until they both almost couldn't take it anymore. One last thrust and Catra let out a muffled shriek against Adora's lips, her body tensing up and her hands tugging on Adora's hair harshly in order to hold onto something as her orgasm hit her. Adora let out a loud Moana against Catra's lips as she quickly followed and came inside Catra, a stream of cum covering Catra's inner walls. She kept short and shallow thrusts after that to ride out their orgasms. She pulled back from Catra's lips and kissed her neck as she was panting quietly. 

Suddenly they heard a loud shriek coming from the entrance of the bathroom, both of their eyes and they looked towards the door. Adora's cock was still inside of Catra and it was clear what they were doing. Thankfully, they were both fully dressed. Well, more or less. By the entrance of the door stood Glimmer, she was covering her eyes with her hands. '' Get dressed and let's go home. '' Glimmer muttered through clenched teeth, she blindly closed the door again and left them. 

Adora stared at the door with wide eyes, she slowly looked at Catra who was grinning at her. '' Mm, does little Adora feel comfortable in there? '' Catra asked with a raised eyebrow. Adora still hasn't pulled out of her. She was mostly shocked that they got caught baby Glimmer, and she is probably gonna kill them for this. 

Adora looked down between their bodies with wide eyes before looking at Catra again. '' Shit, I'm sorry. '' Adora said and slowly pulled out of Catra, earning a soft whimper from the other girl, their mixed cum spilling out of Catra's entrance and down her thighs. Catra grabbed some toilet paper and began wiping herself clean, she even handed Adora some to wipe her cock clean. '' It's not little... '' Adora mumbled, a furious blush on her cheeks. She can't believe Glimmer, her best friend, caught her like that. 

'' Now that must have been so embarrassing for you. '' Catra said with a grin, slowly fixing Adora's tie as Adora pulled up the zipper before looking at Catra with a raised eyebrow. 

'' You got caught too. '' Adora said, tilting her head to the side. 

Catra just shrugged and kept grinning. '' Yeah, but I don't care as much as you do. But don't you think it was worth it? '' Catra dragged her hand down Adora's chest, biting her lower lip as she looked at Adora with lustful eyes.

The drive home was uncomfortably quiet, Glimmer was driving the car with Bow sitting on the passenger seat. Catra and Adora were sitting on opposite sides of the backseat, Adora was too afraid to get too close to Catra. She could feel Glimmer glare at her through the rearview mirror and Adora made the mistake a couple of times to look back at Glimmer's brutal glare. She was embarrassed and wanted to disappear, whilst Catra seemed smug smug about the whole situation. It wasn't news that Catra liked it exciting and the way of almost getting caught was a turn on, given that she begged her professor to fuck her against the desk in the middle of the day after class three years ago. 

When they arrived home, Glimmer made Adora and Catra sit on the couch before yelling at them, she controlled herself all the way home until she couldn't take it anymore. 

'' I can't believe you two! One day, just one day when you two don't fuck each other. It's enough I keep hearing Catra's screams through these walls, now you are fucking at my workplace? '' Glimmer snapped angrily, glaring between Catra and Adora. Bow just stood there, looking at them with pity. '' What were you guys thinking? Someone other than me could have seen you! At least try to lock the fucking door. '' 

'' Well, Catra- '' Adora tried to say something, but Glimmer just glared at her brutally, causing Adora to shut up again. She stared at Glimmer with wide eyes, fearing for her life. Catra just snickered next to her, she placed her hand over her mouth to muffle the laughter. 

'' One day. '' Glimmer let out a sigh and shook her head, squeezing the bridge of her nose with two fingers. 

'' What can I say, Sparkles? '' Catra shrugged, grinning from ear to ear. '' I just can't get enough of her. '' 

Glimmer rolled her eyes before glaring at Catra. '' Well, I have had enough of you two today. So I'm gonna sleep my anger away and I will see you two tomorrow. Come on, Bow. '' Glimmer finished before walking to the bedroom, with Bow following her like a lost puppy. 

Catra looked at Adora, raising an eyebrow at her. '' _Well, Catra._ '' Catra mocked Adora's voice. '' Were you trying to rat me out, professor? '' Adora looked at Catra with wide eyes and shook her head quickly. 

'' No, wait, no. I didn't. '' Adora put her hand up, fearing that Catra will pounce on her. But she just grinned, she slowly began to straddle Adora's lap, placing her hands on either side of Adora's head on the couch. 

'' Mm, I think you did. I should punish you for that. '' Catra whispered seductively before leaning in to kiss Adora deeply. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good? Good.


	4. Adora's Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doggy-style, orgasm-denial, masturbation, punishment, sex toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I'm loving this whole request thing, so I was thinking, maybe this could be several one-shots and y'all can put requests in the comments and I'll write it. Obviously it will be about these two horny idiots, so prepare for more Professor Adora.

'' Were you trying to rat me out, professor? '' Adora looked at Catra with wide eyes and shook her head quickly. 

'' No, wait, no. I didn't. '' Adora put her hand up, fearing that Catra would pounce on her. But she just grinned and slowly began to straddle Adora's lap, placing her hands on either side of Adora's head on the couch. 

'' Mm, I think you did. I should punish you for that. '' Catra whispered seductively before leaning in to kiss Adora deeply. 

Adora's eyes fluttered close, she placed her hands on Catra's hips as she felt Catra's lips upon her own, kissing her deeply and eagerly. Adora let out a soft moan against Catra's lips when Catra bit onto her lower lip, slowly pulling back and dragging the bottom lip with her slightly until she let it go with a pop. 

'' Bedroom. Now. '' Catra whispered before standing up and reaching her hand for Adora to grab onto. The blonde girl started to grin widely, she nodded excitedly and grabbed onto Catra's hand. They both made their way to their bedroom, Adora was just grinning widely as Catra guided her to the bed. 

Catra sat down on the edge of the bed, she crossed one leg over the other and gestured with her finger towards Adora. '' Get undressed, baby. ''

Adora wasted no time, she kicked off her shoes before pulling off her suit jacket, she quickly unbuttoned the shirt, letting it drop down on the floor before she clumsily tried to remove the belt. Catra let out a soft giggle at Adora's eagerness, she probably had no idea what was coming for her. 

And now Adora was standing in front of Catra, only her boxers on. Catra got up from the bed, she ran her nail down Adora's abs, gulping slightly at the sight of her girlfriend. Fuck, this body... Adora was watching her, biting her lower lip as a shiver ran through her body. 

'' Mm, good girl. '' Catra whispered, tilting her head to the side as she looked at Adora. '' Lay on the bed. On your back. '' 

Adora nodded quickly and obliged, she quickly started to lay down on the bed, excitedly waiting for Catra to ride her. Her cock has regained some firmness, but it still wasn't as hard as it could get. Catra looked at her with lustful eyes, she licked her lips slowly before pulling her dress over her head, leaving herself in only her bra and panties. She opened the dresser and pulled out two ties before tying Adora's wrists against the headboard. Adora was just watching her with wide eyes and excitement. Catra slowly laid down on the bed, half her body on top of Adora. 

Catra slowly kissed Adora's neck, the other girl leaned her head back and sighed softly at the feeling of Catra's lips on her skin, closing her eyes slowly. '' Mm, Catra... ''

Catra smiled against Adora’s neck, she ran her hand down Adora’s stomach, lower and lower. She played with the waistband of Adora’s boxers before hooking her fingers on it and pulled it down slowly, exposing Adora’s semi hard cock to the cold air. Adora let out a soft gasp as the cold air hit her length, Catra didn’t stop nibbling and sucking on Adora’s neck. '' You tried to rat me out, professor. I didn't really like that. '' Catra whispered as she leaned up to Adora’s ear, slowly sucking on the earlobe.

'' I-I didn't- '' Adora tried to say something, but another moan escaped her lips instead. She was always sensitive when it came to her ears and Catra knew that. Taking advantage of it. 

'' But you did. I meant what I said, I should punish you for it. '' Catra grinned widely and kissed the tip of Adora’s ear. Adora’s eyes opened up quickly and widened as she noticed something being slipped around her cock. 

'' Wait, what? '' Adora quickly looked down at her cock with wide eyes, she saw something purple being wrapped around it, keeping it tight around Adora’s cock. A cock ring. Adora let out a quiet whimper, she slowly looked at Catra who was just smirking down at her.

'' Ready to be punished, baby? '' Catra asked, she knew the answer was yes without Adora even telling her. They always did this, Catra would punish Adora from time to time, and Adora would punish her. They always had fun, even if it was torturous. But Adora nodded slowly, whimpering quietly as Catra leaned down to kiss Adora’s neck again, the blonde girl let out another whimper and leaned her head back, closing her eyes again.

'' Shit, you are already killing me. '' Adora moaned, bucking her hips up slightly, searching for something to make her come. Catra let out a soft giggle against Adora’s neck.

'' Aw, but the fun hasn't even begun yet. '' Catra wrapped her hand around Adora’s cock, earning a long moan from Adora. '' Don't forget that this- '' Catra slowly started to stroke Adora’s cock lazily, which she knew would drive Adora crazy. '' Belongs to me. You are mine to touch, and I'm in charge whether you can come or not. '' 

Adora bucked her hips up, groaning at the feeling of Catra’s hand wrapped so nicely around her cock. '' Yours. Catra, please, I'm sorry. '' Adora whimpered, she needed to come soon or she might actually cry. 

Catra leaned up to look at Adora before leaning in to brush her lips across Adora’s own. '' Mm, too late for that, baby. You don't get to come until I say so. '' Catra started to speed up her strokes to get Adora even harder. She had so many plans for this. 

'' Fuck! '' Adora arched her back, she bit her lower lip hard as she felt her cock stiffen, that warm hand felt so good around her cock like this, milking it, stroking it, making Adora see stars in her eyes.

'' I think it's my turn to put a grade on you. Let's see if you can be a good girl for me, professor. '' Catra whispered, she could feel Adora’s cock pounding in her hand, like it has its own heartbeat. Her own panties were wet now, she really needed to get that cock inside her. 

'' Catra, I... Please, just... '' Adora moaned, she tried to pull her hands free from the restraints but Catra did a good job with tying her up. There is nothing she could do, but to take whatever Catra gave her. 

'' Please, what, Adora? '' Catra whispered, she placed soft kisses on Adora’s jaw, slowly kissing her way down to Adora’s collarbone where she started to nibble lightly. Her hand kept stroking Adora, she wanted her to get close to the edge, and she knew that the cock ring would prevent Adora from coming too soon.

'' Please, just... '' Adora groaned, she started to buck her hips, sliding her cock in and out of Catra’s fist, which has only gotten tighter around her length and Catra was now stroking her faster. '' I don't know. Please, everything... Anything. '' Adora whined, she felt so powerless like this. And she loved every minute of it. 

'' Mm, what do you want? Want me to put that big, amazing cock of yours inside my tight pussy? '' Catra purred into Adora’s ear, the blonde girl was moaning loudly now. She nodded quickly, she needed to feel Catra’s inner walls clench around her cock. 

'' Yes, Catra, please... '' Adora whimpered when Catra removed her hand from the length, it bounced back on Adora’s stomach, some pre cum already leaking from the tip. Catra let out a soft sigh and she leaned down to place a soft kiss on Adora’s lips before reaching her hand down to pull down her panties, tossing them aside. Adora was watching her, her eyes glazed over as she stared at Catra with half-lidded eyes, her teeth biting onto her lower lip.

She is so hot. 

Catra started to straddle Adora’s waist, the cock was rubbing between Catra’s folds, making her let out a soft moan before slowly grinding down on it, back and forth, smearing her juices all over it. She closed her eyes, leaning over Adora and resting her elbows on either side of Adora’s head, her own head ducked down against Adora’s shoulder as she whimpered quietly. '' Fuck, Adora, it feels so good. '' 

Adora was watching Catra’s ass move back and forth, she could feel the wetness that had been smeared over her hard cock. She is going crazy right now, she tried to break the restraints, but it didn’t work. All she could do right now was moan as Catra grinded her pussy all over Adora’s cock. '' Catra, i-inside... '' Adora tried to buck her hips, but Catra reached down quickly and pinned her hips down on the bed.

Catra lifted her head, she stopped her movements and looked down at Adora with a smirk. '' You don't get to make demands, Adora. You were a bad girl, and bad girls gets punished. '' Catra ran a hand down Adora’s chest to her abs, she tilted her head to the side. '' I'm gonna come over and over again, and all you get to do is watch. '' 

Adora looked up at Catra with wide eyes, a quiet whimper left her throat. Catra leaned back up again, still straddling Adora’s hips. She slowly reached her hands behind herself and unclasped her bra, freeing her tits. She tossed the bra aside, a smirk plastered on her face when she saw Adora’s face expression. The blonde girl looked at Catra with lustful eyes, a hunger behind them that only Catra could feed. Adora’s cock was still between Catra’s folds, but Catra didn’t move. No, instead she cupped one breast in her hand, squeezing it and pinching the nipple with two fingers, sending a long moan through her body and out of her mouth. 

Adora just watched Catra fondle her breast, she wanted to touch her so badly, she was panting quietly as she watched with an intense look in her eyes. Catra’s other hand slowly made it down her stomach until it reached down between her legs, Catra slowly started to rub her clit with two fingers and she let out sweet moans, her head leaned back and her mouth agape. '' Fuck... '' Adora moaned quietly at the sight in front of her, she could just come by watching Catra touch herself like this. 

'' Mm, Adora, feels so good. '' Catra moaned as she started to speed up her fingers, she really wanted Adora’s cock right now, but she tried to make a statement here. Adora tried to buck her hips up by instinct, and luckily for her, Catra started to roll her hips as she kept fondling her breast and rubbing her clit. 

'' Catra... '' Adora moaned quietly, still watching her girlfriend. Catra’s moans became louder by the second, she was so close. Adora’s eyes flicked down to Catra’s hand between her legs, she watched those two fingers rub her clit like her life depended on it. Adora’s mouth felt dry and wet at the same time, she wanted to…

'' Fuck, Adora, I really want you to touch me. '' Catra said, fluttering her eyes open as she looked down at Adora. Adora quickly looked up at her again, pulling on the restraints. 

'' I-I really want to... Catra, please, I'm sorry. Let me... Please, let me touch you. '' Adora whined, Catra let out a soft chuckle through broken moans, her fingers speeding up.

'' I, ah, I don't believe you. '' Catra moaned, she stared down at Adora with half-lidded eyes. '' I need you to prove it. Prove to me how sorry you are. Prove it to me by being a good girl. '' Catra leaned her head back, she could feel her orgasm building up inside her, she could feel Adora’s cock pulse against her opening, and she would be lying if she didn’t say that this is turning her on, she needs to be filled.

'' You look so good like this, Catra. Fucking yourself in front of me. '' Adora said through a whisper, one way to make Catra come faster is to give her praise. Which was proven when Catra started to grind her hips against Adora’s cock, her fingers not stopping, her mouth agape as quiet moans escaped it. '' You are making me so hard, I just want to fuck that tight pussy. '' 

'' Mm, Adora... ah! '' Catra let out a quiet shriek and slumped forward against Adora’s body, her body was shaking as she came, her juices smeared the bottom of Adora’s cock, her fingers kept moving, just a little slower now to ride out her orgasm. She was panting quietly against Adora’s neck, she placed soft kisses on the skin before leaning up to look at Adora. 

Adora was staring up at Catra, her heart beating faster against her chest as she looked at Catra’s flustered face. God, she loves her so much. She could still feel the pain of her cock, she still needed to come. 

Catra looked down between their bodies, she smirked and leaned back up again, she felt kinda dizzy after the orgasm but pulled herself through it. She reached behind herself, she grabbed a hold onto the base of Adora’s cock, earning a soft groan from the blonde girl. '' Poor Adora, does these feel full and heavy? '' Her hand slowly reached down Adora’s balls, fondling them gently with her palm. Adora whined quietly, she bit her lower lip, almost drawing blood. She nodded slowly. 

'' Do you want your cock inside me? ''

Nod. 

'' Do you want to fuck me, Adora? '' 

Nod. 

'' Do you want to be a good girl and do what I say? '' 

Nod. 

Catra grinned, she leaned down and kissed Adora deeply, a satisfied sigh escaped her lips as she felt Adora kiss back with the same force. 

Catra placed her hands on Adora’s chest as she kept sliding down, taking it all to the hilt, closing her eyes because it started to get harder to keep them open. She reached a hand between her legs, rubbing her clit gently to make herself loosen up, which helped, and she returned her hand back to Adora’s chest. She slowly started to roll her hips, earning a soft gasp from Adora and herself. Then she raised her hips and pushed them down, a loud moan escaped her lips. Adora was so hard inside her, pulsing against her inner walls. 

Adora let out a quiet groan, she forced her eyes open, she was watching Catra and moaned quietly when Catra started to bounce up and down, her cock sliding in and out of Catra’s gaping hole, pulling her inner walls as Catra rode her, hard and fast, just like they both liked it. '' God, Catra... so good... yes... '' Adora moaned, her hands were still tied up, but she loved watching Catra take what belongs to her.

'' So full... '' Catra whimpered. '' Fuck! Adora! '' Catra moaned loudly, digging her nails into Adora’s chest as she kept bouncing up and down, harder and faster. It felt so good, so fucking good, she needed to come again and she was always so close. Adora let out quiet grunts and she was huffing, she bucked her hips up with shallow and short thrusts into Catra, she couldn’t really do much right now. The cock ring felt even tighter now, she needed it off. She was so close, has been for a while now.

'' D-Don't stop... '' Adora moaned, she leaned her back and closed her eyes again as she felt Catra’s inner walls clench around her cock, milking it.

'' Can't... '' Catra whispered through broken moans, she really couldn’t stop. She craved this, she wanted it so badly. She couldn’t stop, she didn’t want to stop. '' Don't come, Adora... '' 

Adora let out a quiet whimper, she didn’t allow herself to come, she wanted to satisfy Catra in every way she could, but god, it was getting so difficult by now. Catra kept bouncing, she didn’t stop at all, drawing out moan after moan from Adora. '' I-I won't... Please... Catra... '' 

Catra moaned loudly, she was so close. She kept bouncing up and down. '' Mm... S'close... ''

'' C-Come for me... Please, I want to watch you come... '' Adora forced her eyes open, she watched Catra’s face, her eyebrows were knitted together and her eyes shut tightly, her body was shaking and her knees tightened around Adora’s waist as she was getting close. Catra then threw her head back, a loud shriek escaped her lips. 

  
  


'' Adora! '' Her orgasm ripped through her, hitting her like a truck. She rolled her hips lazily, trying to ride out her orgasm before leaning down, nuzzling against Adora’s collarbone. The blonde girl let out a quiet whine against Catra’s ear. She still hasn’t come yet. 

Catra leaned up weakly, she was panting quietly and looked down at Adora, who had her eyes closed now and she was panting quietly. Catra pitied her by now, so she slowly reached up, her breast nudging against Adora’s cheek. Adora slowly leaned her head to the side, nuzzling into the side of Catra’s warm, soft breast. Catra slowly untied the ties around Adora’s hands, freeing them. She slowly leaned up again, a soft whimper escaped her lips as she felt the hard cock inside her move, brushing against her g-spot. 

She pulled her hips up, letting Adora’s cock slide out of her, earning a soft whimper from Adora and a whine from Catra. Catra slowly laid down next to Adora, she placed a soft kiss on Adora’s cheek. '' Baby, look at me. '' Catra said quietly, Adora opened her eyes and looked at Catra, her eyes were glazed over and half-lidded. 

'' I-I did good? '' Adora asked, almost like a whisper, and smiled weakly at Catra.

'' You did amazing. '' Catra smiled, caressing Adora’s cheek gently. The blonde girl just smiled weakly and leaned into Catra’s touch. '' You did so good, I think you deserve a reward. '' Catra said, reaching her other hand down and removing the cock ring before tossing it aside.

'' Fuck, finally. '' Adora said, a weak grin on her face. Catra rolled over onto her stomach with a soft chuckle, her upper body was laid down on the bed as she lifted her ass up and spread her legs wide. 

'' Come on, Adora, fuck me. '' Catra looked at Adora, biting her lower lip. Adora quickly got up on her knees behind Catra, she held onto Catra’s hip with one hand and let the other hand trail down Catra’s back, from her neck to her lower back. 

'' Uh, I might come a little quicker than usual, because you know, I'm dying over here. '' Adora said with a smug smirk on her face. Catra ducked her head and chuckled. 

'' I don't care, Adora. Take me. Give me everything you got. '' Catra said, looking at Adora over her shoulder. 

Adora was just staring at her ass, she grabbed onto her cock and slowly guided it into Catra’s entrance, the tip pressing against the opening. Catra’s pussy was so wet, some juices were dripping down on the back of her thighs. Adora held onto Catra’s hips as she pushed even further into the hilt, Catra ducked her head once again and let out a soft gasp. Adora groaned, nothing is stopping her right now. Her cock is finally inside Catra’s pussy, and she is actually allowed to come now. 

She quickly started a rhythm, Catra was easy to slide into, being wet and open for Adora after two orgasms. Adora let out a soft moan as she felt Catra’s inner walls clench around her cock, squeezing it. Catra had her eyes closed, soft moans escaping her lips as Adora pounded into her, hard and fast.

'' G-Good girl... Fuck me... '' Catra moaned into the pillow, her hands grabbing onto the sheets as Adora went rigid behind her. It felt so good.. It made Catra dizzy, the feeling of Adora's cock sawing into her like this. 

'' Yes, yes... Fuck.. I'm so close... '' Adora moaned loudly, her blunt nails dug into Catra’s hips as she kept fucking her harder and faster, the tip of her cock brushing against Catra’s g-spot, making the other girl cry out of pleasure. Adora quickly reached a hand under Catra, she started to rub Catra’s clit furiously between two fingers as she kept fucking her. She wanted them to come together, like most of the time.

'' Ah, Adora! Yes! C-Come, let me feel you... I want to feel you filling me up, please! '' Her clit was oversensitive by now, but she was craving another orgasm. Adora was grunting behind her, she started to give shallow and hard thrusts, it was almost a sign that she was coming soon. Adora returned her back to Catra’s hip and a few seconds later, Adora threw her head back as her cock shot out a stream of cum, splashing Catra’s inner walls with it.

'' Catra! '' 

Catra could feel Adora’s cock pulse inside her until she felt a stream of cum against her walls, that feeling made her come with a long moan, her body trembling as Adora kept fucking into her, riding out their orgasms together. They were sweaty and panting quietly, Adora felt limp and her cock was sensitive so she pulled out of Catra with a soft whine and dropped down next to her, Catra’s lower body dropped down on the bed. 

Then they heard a loud banging on their door. '' Can you two shut up?! We are trying to sleep! '' Glimmer shouted from the other side of the door, Adora and Catra stared at the door with wide eyes before turning to each other and starting to laugh. They heard Glimmer groan and walk away from the door. 

They didn’t stop laughing, Catra slowly cuddled next to Adora, and the blonde girl wrapped her arms around Catra, holding her close to her body as they tried to control themselves from laughing any further. 

Adora looked down at Catra as the other girl nuzzled into her collarbone. '' I love you. ''

'' Mm, I love you too. '' Catra closed her eyes, she let out a soft sigh. '' So much. ''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, good? Good.


	5. Challenge Accepted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is another request, but I had to mix it with two requests! 
> 
> So in this chapter, Glimmer is making a deal with Catra and Adora has a wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Pregnancy Kink, so if you don't like that idea, you can always skip this chapter, there are more to come!

Glimmer was sleeping blissfully, Bow snoring quietly next to her as the sun was shining through the window. It’s finally Saturday and after a looong week, Glimmer is finally getting some proper sleep. She was even planning on spending the rest of the day in bed, with her boyfriend, and just being lazy. 

But her eyes shot open as she heard a loud scream in the apartment. Her left eye started to twitch, sleep deprived and annoyed as she was when she heard loud moaning and then… 

'' Adora! '' 

Glimmer let out a loud groan, she actually envied Bow’s ability to sleep through every noise. She wishes she was a deep sleeper, because those two wouldn’t shut up! They were always fucking, every morning before they got to work and every night before going to sleep. It was exhausting, how is it even possible to have so much sex? She grabbed the pillow and covered her ears as the moaning became louder and louder. Are they fucking next to her door? God, they are so loud. 

She grabbed her phone and looked at it, it’s 8am. Bow fluttered his eyes open and looked at Glimmer with a sleepy smile. '' Good morning, sweetheart. '' 

'' It's not a good morning. '' Glimmer whispered as she glared at Bow. He raised his eyebrow at her, a small frown on his face. 

'' Catra! '' They heard Adora shout, Bow’s eyes widened quickly. Oh no… Glimmer tossed the blanket aside and got up, muttering curse words on the way out of the bedroom. 

Adora pulled out of Catra and slumped down on the bed, next to her girlfriend. Catra was panting quietly, sweat dripping down her forehead and a weak grin on her face. '' I love morning sex. '' 

Adora let out a soft sigh, she closed her eyes and smiled weakly. '' Me too. '' Adora slowly sat up, she looked down at a blissful Catra and smiled softly. '' Come on, babe, let's get up and eat some breakfast. '' 

Catra blinked her eyes open, she looked up at Adora before slowly sitting up, wincing slightly at the soreness from their amazing sex. '' Mm, I don't want to. I want to stay in bed with you. '' Catra slowly ran her finger down Adora’s forearm. '' All. Day. Long. '' She placed a soft kiss on Adora’s jaw. 

Adora rolled her eyes and grinned widely. '' We can't. We already promised Bow and Glimmer that we are eating brunch with them later today, so we need to kind of prepare ourselves. '' 

Catra pouted playfully, shaking her head slowly. '' You are no fun. '' 

'' I'm a college professor, Catra. Not having fun is kind of our thing. '' Adora said with a wide grin, making Catra roll her eyes and chuckle. 

'' Now I have to disagree with you. '' Catra said, she threw her legs over the edge of bed and stood up slowly, displaying her naked figure to Adora. The blonde girl stared at Catra’s ass, licking her lips slowly and her eyes were wide.

Catra looked at Adora over her shoulder with a smug smirk. Adora didn’t look at her face, her eyes fixated on Catra’s amazing ass, like it was the most enchanting thing in the world. '' Come on, babe, let's get up and eat some breakfast. '' Catra said, shooting back Adora’s previous words. Adora shook her head quickly and stared up at Catra, a blush creeping up on her cheeks. 

  
  


'' Uh, yeah, right. Breakfast. Sounds good. '' Adora quickly said, rubbing the back of her neck. Thank god the sheets were covering her cock, or Catra would notice a visible problem. 

'' Or maybe you want to eat something else? '' Catra said, raising an eyebrow before making her way to the bathroom. Adora quickly tossed the sheets aside and jumped up from the bed, jogging after Catra into the bathroom. 

* * *

  
  


Glimmer and Bow were sitting around the kitchen table, this was now Glimmer’s second coffee, she chugged the first one like it was water and then Bow made her another cup. She was still annoyed, and why are Catra and Adora not coming out of their room? It has been an hour since they woke Glimmer up, and yet, they are still in there. 

Ten minutes later, Catra- and Adora’s bedroom door opened up, they were giggling and Adora had her arms wrapped around Catra’s waist, holding her back against her chest as they kept walking. They were wearing their pyjamas, and it’s actually shocking that Glimmer hasn’t seen them naked yet. Except for one time, when Catra mistook Glimmer for Adora when she was drunk and dropped the coat, surprising Glimmer with a very naked Catra. That’s something she doesn’t like talking about. 

Adora looked at them with a wide smile on her face. '' Good morning! '' She unwrapped her arms from Catra’s waist and walked over to the counter, she grabbed two cups and started to fill them with coffee whilst Catra went to sit down next to Glimmer with a smug smirk on her face. 

'' Hey, Sparkles. Why are you up so early? '' Catra said, propping her elbow up on the table and rested her chin on her hand. 

Glimmer glared at her. '' Maybe because I live with two sex addicts. '' Glimmer scoffed and took a sip from her coffee. Bow let out a quiet sigh and shook his head. 

'' Excuse me? We are not sex addicts! '' Catra shouted, shocked at Glimmer’s comment. It’s not like they would die if they didn’t have sex, it’s just something both of them enjoyed. 

'' Oh, yeah? Prove it. Let’s see if you two can manage to not have sex an entire week. '' Glimmer said, raising an eyebrow at Catra. 

'' What is in it for me? I like having sex and so does Adora. '' Catra said, crossing her arms over her chest. Adora was nodding slowly as she put some butter on her toast, a small smile on her face as she listened to the conversation with her back turned to them. 

'' Let’s make a deal. If you win this, I won’t complain about your loud sex anymore and you two can go crazy any hour of every day. '' Glimmer said, shrugging lightly. There is no way she would lose this. 

Catra narrowed her eyes at Glimmer. '' Okay, and if you win? ''

'' If I win, you have to wear a ball gag every time you have sex under this roof. '' Glimmer said, smirking at Catra. '' Do we have a deal? ''

Adora turned around, she stared at Catra with wide eyes from behind Glimmer and shook her head slowly, mouthing ‘ no ‘ to her girlfriend. Catra looked at Adora, she chewed on her lower lip before looking back at Glimmer. '' Deal. '' 

Adora slapped a palm against her forehead, a soft groan escaping past her lips as she closed her eyes. One week, no sex. What the hell? 

Glimmer put out her hand for Catra to shake on, Catra started to smirk as she shook Glimmer's hand. '' Prepare to buy some earmuffs. ''

'' Prepare to buy a ball gag. '' Glimmer grinned. 

Catra leaned closer, a smirk on her lips. '' Bold of you to assume that I don’t already owe one. ''

Glimmer rolled her eyes and got up from her seat, she made her way to the couch with the cup of coffee in her hand. Bow slowly got up, he smiled pitiful at Catra before following Glimmer to the couch. Catra got up from her seat, she walked over to Adora who just stared at her, Adora’s hands were on her hips and she raised an eyebrow at Catra. 

'' What did you just do? '' Adora asked. 

Catra just shrugged lightly, a soft smile on her face as she rubbed Adora’s arms. '' What did you expect me to do? She called us sex addicts. ''

'' I mean, do you completely disagree on that statement? '' Adora asked once again, Catra’s smile dropped and she narrowed her eyes at Adora. 

'' Oh, I’m sorry, Adora. Do I hear you complaining? ''

Adora’s eyes widened, she shook her head quickly. '' No, no. Not complaining, at all. Trust me. I just… Catra, one week without sex. We have never done that before, are you even sure that we will win? You know how I like it when I hear you during sex. '' Adora pouted. 

Catra smiled again, she grabbed a piece of toast and took a bite, chewing before swallowing. '' We can do this, trust me. We did manage once before. '' 

'' Did we really? If I remember correctly, it was four days and we actually had phone sex AND skype sex. And when I got back from the business trip, we fucked like crazy and I still have a scar on my back from your nails. ''

'' I just like marking what’s mine. '' Catra leaned in, aiming to place a kiss on Adora’s lips before the blonde girl pulled away with wide eyes and looked at Glimmer. 

'' Are we allowed to kiss? '' Adora asked, raising an eyebrow. Catra let out a quiet sigh and rolled her eyes. 

'' Yes, you can kiss. And you can masturbate, but not with each other. Nothing sexual is going to happen between you two for a week. '' Glimmer said with a smug smirk before sipping her coffee.

Adora whined and looked back at Catra, a small pout on her face. '' You agreed to a mistake, Catra. ''

Catra chuckled, she kissed Adora’s pout before grabbing her mug. '' Easy cake, you will see. '' 

* * *

It wasn't an easy cake, at all. Two days has gone by and Catra is about to lose her mind. And Adora was not making it easy for her. Glimmer and Catra were sitting on the couch, and Adora was doing her daily routine of workout, currently doing push ups in the middle of the living room. Catra was staring at her with her mouth slightly agape, her eyes widened slightly. The sweat was dripping down Adora’s back, she was just wearing a sports bra and Catra could handle this, usually, but it has been a while since they fucked and none of this is helping. 

'' What’s up, Catra? '' Glimmer said with a grin, nudging Catra’s arm gently with her elbow. 

'' Nothing, it’s just… Is it getting hot in here? '' Catra said, looking at Glimmer with a raised eyebrow. 

'' Nah, I think it’s kinda cold, actually. '' Glimmer shrugged, still grinning widely at Catra. '' Maybe you’re getting a cold or something? Thought about that? ''

Catra rolled her eyes. '' It’s not a cold, I’m fine. '' She turned her head to watch Adora again, a mistake, clearly. Because now a fresh pool of wetness stained her panties now, she was so horny and she wanted Adora to slam her against the wall and fuck her until she couldn’t walk anymore. 

'' Maybe it’s Adora. '' Glimmer shrugged, taking a sip from her glass of wine. Catra let out a shaky sigh and quickly stood up from the couch, she looked down at Glimmer. 

'' I’m gonna take a walk. '' Catra said, walking to the front door. 

Adora stopped her push ups, she was holding her body up as she stared at Catra. '' Where are you going? '' Adora asked. 

Catra looked at her, she gulped slightly. Adora was flustered, she was sweating and her back was so sexy, with all the muscles straining. '' I need… I need some fresh air. Uh, I’ll be right back. '' 

Adora smiled softly. '' Okay, I love you. Be back soon, okay? It’s getting kinda late. '' 

Catra nodded slowly, she could feel Glimmer’s eyes on her, the grin was still there and it annoyed Catra to no end. Catra stared at Adora and then did something really awkward and unexpectedly, she made finger guns at Adora and winked before exiting the front door. She could hear Glimmer’s loud laugh from the other side of the door, Catra slapped a hand over her forehead. What the fuck was that? 

* * *

  
  


Four days, it has now been four days and Adora is getting as frustrated as Catra by now, even though she is usually the more calm one between them. It’s morning, Adora was waking up, but she didn’t open her eyes. She was laying on her side, spooning Catra, a position they always liked, and nuzzled into the back of Catra’s neck, squeezing her arms around Catra’s waist.

'' Mm, morning… '' Catra said sleepily, cuddling back against Adora with a sleepy smile on her face.

'' Morning, babe, slept well? '' Adora whispered against Catra’s neck, she placed a soft kiss on it. Catra let out a soft hum as an answer, she bit her lower lip. 

'' Seems like you had a good dream, Adora. '' Catra mumbled, a sleepy grin slowly spread across her face. Adora opened her eyes quickly and looked down between her legs, her cock was hard and firm against Catra’s ass. 

'' Wait, I- '' Adora started to say, but Catra pushed back her rear against Adora’s crotch, causing Adora to let out a quiet moan. '' Catra… '' Adora sighed softly, she had morning hardness and her cock was aching right now. She did have a good dream, an exciting dream to say the least, where she and Catra had passionated sex. It has been happening more frequently lately, because having sex with Catra is all she could think about nowadays. But she always managed to wake up early and go into the bathroom to take care of it before Catra woke up. 

'' Shit, Adora… '' Catra sighed softly, she started to roll her hips, pushing her bare rear against Adora’s cock. This was not a good day to sleep naked, that’s for sure. 

Adora bit her lip, she started to grind her cock against Catra’s rear, she wasn’t even aware she was doing it until Catra let out a quiet moan. '' No, wait, we can’t… We will lose… '' Adora whispered against Catra’s ear, making the other girl shiver when she felt the hot air coming from Adora’s mouth. 

'' W-We can, let’s just try to be quiet. Glimmer doesn’t have to know anything, we can- '' Catra groaned quietly, she grabbed a hold onto Adora’s arms around her waist. '' J-Just push it in, and I will be quiet. ''

Adora let out a quiet whine, Catra didn’t stop her movements with her hips and fuck, Adora would love to push it in, to fuck Catra, to make her come. But she knows herself, she is a terrible liar and Glimmer was asking every day if they had fucked or anything, knowing that Adora would tell the truth. 

Adora grabbed onto Catra’s hips, stilling her hips from moving. '' C-Catra, I’m a terrible liar, you know that. And Glimmer, she keeps asking and we can’t lose. ''

Catra let out a loud groan, she turned her head to look over her shoulder at Adora. '' Why do you have to be such a terrible liar? ''

Adora smiled smugly, she raised an eyebrow at Catra. '' Hey, you got us into this mess. ''

'' I regret that decision so badly right now. '' Catra said before pushing her head down on the pillow again, a small whine escaping her lips. 

'' Three more days. '' Adora said, she placed a soft kiss on Catra’s shoulder. 

'' Take care of that thing before I do it for you, Adora. '' Catra mumbled against the pillow, she was so wet and her opening just craved to be filled. Adora let out a soft laugh and got up from the bed, she walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind herself. 

Catra rolled onto her back, she stared up at the ceiling with wide eyes and chewed on her lower lip. If Adora’s in there, taking care of herself, then she might at least take care of herself too. Catra slowly reached her hand between her legs, a soft sigh escaping her lips as she brushed two fingers over her clit, her eyes closing slowly. She then started to rub two fingers over her clit, pulling herself even closer to the edge. She has been so horny lately, she will probably come really quickly now. 

* * *

  
  


Six days, it has now been six days and Adora is worked up, like really worked up. Catra could just brush her hand over Adora’s arm and she would get hard, it was frustrating. Especially when your girlfriend is looking like that, she was so hot. And Adora couldn’t handle it anymore. She kept telling herself that it’s only one day left to go, but honestly, the way Catra was bending over the sink in the kitchen, cleaning up after the mess she made when she was cooking dinner, made Adora almost drool. Catra was wearing a pair of shorts, they were hugging her ass so perfectly well, she wore a black crop top and all Adora could think about was to take Catra right there, fuck her mercilessly against the counter. 

Adora was sitting by the table, a glass of wine in her hand. She came home from work an hour ago, and Catra made her some dinner, but it got pretty messy and she decided to clean it. It was weird, because Catra never usually cleaned, but Adora thought that it might be a way to distract herself because Catra was almost losing her mind too. 

'' Babe, do you think that Glimmer and Bow will come home soon? '' Adora asked before taking a sip from her glass, her mouth was really dry. 

Catra let out a quiet sigh and turned around, she leaned against the counter and tilted her head to the side. '' I don’t know, actually. They said they were out shopping for groceries, so it might take a while, but I don’t know. '' 

Adora stood up from the table, she slowly made her way to Catra and placed her hands on Catra’s waist, looking deep into Catra’s eyes. '' When did they leave? ''

Catra let out a shaky sigh, she wrapped her arms around Adora’s neck. '' An hour ago, maybe. '' Catra whispered back, she bit her lower lip and looked between Adora’s eyes, which was a darker shade of blue. 

'' Do you think we will be able to make it before they come back? '' Adora whispered, her face leaning in closer to Catra’s. 

'' Mhm, if you are quick. '' Catra whispered back, a soft whine escaped her lips before she leaned forward and crashed her lips against Adora’s own lips. They started to kiss eagerly, and Adora lifted Catra up on the counter, standing between her legs as they kept kissing with so much passion. 

Adora pulled back from the kiss, and wasted no time, she started to kiss Catra’s neck, nibbling and sucking on it, making Catra let out moan after moan. Catra’s hands tangled themselves into Adora’s hair, pulling Adora closer to her neck. Catra leaned her head back, she closed her eyes. The feeling of Adora’s lips on her skin made her so wet, she wanted Adora to fuck her hard. 

And just when things started to heat up, the front door opened and Adora pulled her head up to look at the door with wide eyes. Catra let out a loud groan and glared at the door. Glimmer and Bow were standing there with grocery bags in their hands as they stared at Catra and Adora with wide eyes. 

'' Not the kitchen… '' Bow mumbled quietly, shaking his head slowly. 

Glimmer started to smile brightly, she walked to the kitchen table and placed the bags on the table. '' Did you two fuck? ''

'' Does it look like we fucked? '' Catra snapped loudly, glaring brutally at Glimmer. 

'' You know, you can just give up and go back to having sex with Adora, but with a ball gag from now on. '' Glimmer shrugged and crossed her arms over her chest. 

Adora let out a sigh, she lifted Catra down from the counter and made her way to their bedroom to get rid of a very big, very visible problem between her legs. Catra watched Adora go before she walked over to Glimmer with a glare. '' No, it’s over tomorrow, I refuse to give up when it’s only one day left. And when this is over, get used to hearing me scream out Adora’s name when she makes me come. ''

'' I hate living here. '' Bow mumbled quietly, a deep blush spreading over his face as he unpacked the groceries. 

* * *

  
  


It’s over, it’s finally over. Catra was now laying on the bed, her hand between her legs as she rubbed two fingers over her clit slowly, soft moans escaping her lips as she pressed the phone against her ear, hearing it ring as she called Adora. 

'' Catra, hi? '' Adora said after picking up the phone, she was actually working now, she left the house before Catra woke up and Catra was horny now. 

'' Mm, Adora… Please, come home. '' Catra moaned quietly, she slowly moved her fingers further down before pressing them inside her opening, curling them slightly. '' I need you. ''

She could hear Adora let out a soft gasp from the other end of the phone. '' _Catra, I’m having a class right now._ '' Adora whispered quietly.

'' Mm, need you inside, please… I need you to fuck me, right now. ''

'' _Fuck, okay, hold up. I’ll be right there, don’t stop what you are doing._ '' Adora said before hanging up. Catra tossed the phone aside, she kept pushing her fingers in and out of herself. 

Fifteen minutes later, Catra heard the bedroom door open up and Adora was rushing in, Catra looked at her with half-lidded eyes, she had already come twice now by her fingers and she really needed Adora. '' Mm, Adora, please… Come on, quick… I need you so bad… Fuck me… '' 

Adora nodded quickly, she closed and locked the door behind herself, she didn’t even remove her gaze from Catra, watching her fuck herself with her fingers. Adora quickly undressed herself before getting up on the bed, Catra pulled out her fingers and reached her hands up, cupping Adora’s face and pulling her down to place a deep kiss on her lips. 

They kept kissing like they never kissed before and then Adora pulled back, she quickly grabbed onto Catra’s hips, her bare cock was already so hard from watching Catra touch herself. She turned Catra around, she didn’t even need to help Catra lift her ass because Catra quickly got up on her hands and knees, whimpering quietly. 

Adora rubbed her fingers over Catra’s pussy before rubbing the slick all over her aching cock, she grabbed onto the base and pushed the tip into Catra’s opening. '' Y-Yes, fuck… Adora, i-in… '' Catra moaned as she felt the head of Adora’s cock against her opening, she ducked her head and closed her eyes tightly as Adora pushed inside slowly, her hands now Catra’s hips to hold her still. 

Adora pushed her cock to the hilt, it felt so good to be inside Catra again, it felt like forever. The warmth surrounding her cock made Adora almost slump over, she kissed Catra’s shoulder repeatedly as she leaned over her, her nipples pressing lightly against Catra’s back. '' S-So tight… '' Adora mumbled quietly. 

'' M-move… '' Catra whispered, Adora didn’t need to be told twice. She leaned up again, she dug her blunt nails into Catra’s hips and pulled out slowly before quickly pushing in again, earning a long moan from Catra. 

'' Y-Yes! '' Catra moaned, Adora quickly started a rhythm and started to pound into Catra, sawing her like chainsaw, pulling her inner walls with every thrust. Catra threw her head back, her mouth agape as she took it all, every thrust, every pouding of Adora’s huge cock inside her. Catra’s innerwalls started to squeeze the length around her, milking it, she wanted to feel Adora’s cum inside her, warming her walls. 

Adora reached forward with her hand, she grabbed onto Catra’s hair and pulled her head back, earning a loud groan from Catra as Adora used her hair as a leverage to faster and harder, she kept brushing the tip against Catra’s g-spot, making the other girl go rigid under her. 

'' G-Good, take it, take it all… '' Adora grunted, she leaned her head back and closed her eyes as she kept fucking Catra harder and faster. 

'' I-I need you to fill me, Adora… Ah! '' Catra moaned louder and louder by now. Those words made Adora go crazy, she let go of Catra’s hair, making the other girl duck her head again and then Adora leaned over her back, slowing down her movements. 

'' W-Want my cum inside you, Catra? '' Adora whispered against Catra’s ear, she made shallow but hard thrusts into Catra’s pussy, she could feel the inner walls clench around her cock, Catra was so close already.

'' Y-Yes… '' Catra whined quietly, she pushed back against Adora’s cock, a sign that she wanted her to go faster, but Adora held onto her hips, keeping Catra from moving too fast as Adora kept her short thrusts. 

'' Want me to come inside you? Do you want me to make your belly full and heavy with my child? '' Adora whispered against Catra’s ear, she knew that this was a stretch, maybe Catra would get mad at her or something. Adora always wanted children, Catra knew that, but they rarely talked about it. 

'' A-Adora… '' Catra moaned quietly, she was quiet and it almost scared Adora. The only noises that came from Catra now were the soft moans, but then Catra nodded slowly, whimpering quietly. '' Y-Yes… Please, fill me with your cum… Make me pregnant… L-Let me carry your child… ''

Adora let out a quiet whimper against Catra’s ear, she quickly leaned up and started to thrust into Catra, harder and faster than before, her blunt nails dug into Catra’s hips and Catra kept pushing herself back against Adora’s cock, fucking herself on it almost violently. 

'' Fuck! C-Catra, you are s-so good to me… M-My good girl… '' Adora closed her eyes tightly, she kept fucking into Catra, she never wanted to stop, but oh god, she was so close, she needed to come. 

Adora reached her hand around Catra’s waist and started to rub two fingers over Catra’s clit, driving her closer to the edge as she kept fucking her. She could feel Catra tensing up before she threw her head back and let out a loud shriek of Adora’s name, her orgasm hit her like a truck, sending her over to the blissful orgasm she has been waiting for the entire week. 

Adora quickly followed, shooting a stream of cum into Catra, painting her walls with white. Adora let out a loud grunt, she kept thrusting to ride out their orgasms before stopping, her cock going limp. She was feeling like she just drained herself out. 

Catra was panting quietly, she was still in the same position and Adora leaned down on her back, she placed a soft kiss on Catra’s shoulder before pulling out of her and rolling onto her side of the bed. Catra slumped down on the bed, whimpering quietly, she was so sore, she missed this feeling. 

Adora stared at her with half-lidded eyes, a soft smile on her face. She brushed Catra’s hair from her face, Catra’s eyes were still closed, soft panting escaping her lips and she looked so peaceful, so satisfied. Adora leaned closer and kissed Catra’s forehead, making the other girl flutter her eyes open. 

'' Mm, I missed this… '' Catra mumbled quietly before smiling weakly at Adora. 

'' Me too… '' Adora whispered back and wrapped an arm around Catra’s waist, pulling her closer to herself. Catra nuzzled against Adora’s neck, a soft sigh escaping her lips. 

'' So… What? You want a child with me? '' Catra grinned against Adora’s neck, she knew that Adora was blushing furiously now, she usually does after she says something during sex. 

'' I-I mean, you knew that, and I just… Uh, you don’t have to want a child, but I really thought that it would be great, someday. You know, you, me and our little child… But like I said, you don’t- '' Adora kept rambling, Catra lifted her head and looked at Adora with a raised eyebrow. 

'' Calm down, I never said I hated the idea. It’s just… Maybe not now, but someday? '' Catra said with a soft smile, Adora seemed to calm down from her nervous ramble and nodded slowly with a smile. 

'' Yeah, someday. ''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual, send me some requests and I will write them for your entertainment.
> 
> Upcoming requests are: 
> 
> Adora gets pegged
> 
> Catra makes Adora jealous in the classroom
> 
> Catra gets punished
> 
> Catra wants to recreate their first time


	6. Adora Getting Pegged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pegging, Spanking, Sex Toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the request of Adora getting pegged! It's a little shorter than the other chapters, but only because I wanted to skip the chase and get on with the dirty, bcuz I know y'all are just as horny as I am

Adora was sighing quietly, she was sitting by the desk in her bedroom and graded assignments. It was late at night and Catra was laying in the bed, snoring quietly. She needs to finish grading these and then she can go to bed. She was so tense, so worked up and honestly, she needed to relax. She has been sitting on the desk chair for quite some time now, the bed was looking so appealing right now. She wanted to cuddle with Catra. 

Suddenly she felt two pairs of hands rubbing her shoulders gently from behind her, Catra leaned down and whispered sleepily into Adora’s ear. '' Babe, I think it’s enough now. Let’s go to bed. ''

Adora let out another sigh, she bit her lower lip and leaned her head back slightly, it felt so good with a little massage right now. '' I can’t, I need to finish this. ''

'' You have tomorrow too, so come on, bedtime. Or maybe I can find another way to help you relax. '' Catra whispered, Adora shivered when she felt the hot air coming from Catra’s mouth against her ear. 

'' Mm, I like that idea… '' Adora whispered, she could never say no to Catra’s form of relaxation, however Adora had something else going on inside her head. She slowly turned the chair around and faced Catra with nervous eyes. 

Catra looked at Adora with a raised eyebrow, she knew that Adora wanted to ask something. '' What’s up? ''

'' Uh, Catra, I was thinking… '' Adora said, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. '' I was wondering if youwantedtouseastraponme.'' Adora said quietly and too quickly for Catra to understand her, her eyes widened as she stared at Catra. 

Catra furrowed her eyebrows, she tilted her head to the side slightly. '' I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that. ''   


Adora let out a quiet sigh, she didn’t know if Catra would agree to it, but she really needed to say it again. '' I was wondering if you wanted to use a strap on me… '' Adora whispered, and this time, Catra heard her. Her girlfriend raised an eyebrow. '' I mean, you don’t have to! It’s fine! I just… I don’t know… Forget I said anything… ''

Catra started to smile softly, she grabbed onto Adora’s hand and pulled her up from the chair before guiding her to the bed, Catra slowly sat down on the edge of it and pulled Adora down to sit next to her. '' Shut up, dummy. Tell me, what are you thinking? ''

Adora gulped slightly, she looked at Catra nervously. '' I heard that it’s kinda relaxing and I have been thinking about it, maybe we should try it. But like, it’s fine if you don’t want to, it’s not for everyone and don’t get me wrong, I love having my dick inside you and all that. It was just kind of intriguing. '' Adora rambled on and on, blushing furiously, Catra rolled her eyes and grinned widely.    


'' Are you done? I don’t exactly hate the idea, Adora. I would love to use a strap on you. '' Catra said calmly, it made Adora relax and let out a soft sigh of relief. Catra rubbed Adora’s shoulder gently. '' There is only one problem though. We don’t owe a strap on. ''

Adora chewed on her lower lip, she shrugged lightly. '' We do now, because I bought one, in case you were up for the idea. '' Catra stared at her with wide eyes before she let out a loud snort and covered her mouth to prevent herself from laughing. Adora rolled her eyes and quickly got up from the bed. '' Nope, forget it. ''

Catra quickly got up and stood in front of Adora, she bit her lower lip and smiled widely. '' No, no, I’m sorry. I’m not laughing at you. '' Catra rubbed her hands over Adora’s chest. '' I’m laughing at the thought of you, an awkward college professor, going into a sex store all alone. ''

Adora put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at Catra. '' I wasn’t alone, okay? '' Her gaze softened, she started to feel kinda awkward. '' I brought Bow with me. '' She mumbled quietly, Catra’s eyes widened at that and then she started to laugh loudly again. 

'' You brought Bow?! ''

'' What? He was the only one available, Glimmer was working and so was you! '' Adora whined loudly, she started to pout. 

'' How did he react? '' Catra said, she was trying to stop laughing. So an awkward college professor and an innocent boy walk into a sex store, right? 

Adora started to smile, she shrugged. '' He really wanted to leave, he said that he felt like he was cheating on Glimmer by looking at the sexy underwear, even if he respectfully covered his eyes. '' It was funny, Adora wasn’t going to deny that. 

'' Oh my god, I would pay big money to see that. So, where is our new toy? '' Catra asked with a soft smirk on her face. Adora let out a quiet whine and pointed at the bed. 

'' Under the bed. '' Adora whispered quietly, she still felt nervous. She looked at Catra, whose whole face expression had changed during the conversation. She was now staring at Adora with lustful eyes, she bit her lower lip. 

Catra then slowly leaned in, she placed a soft kiss on Adora’s jaw before making her way to kiss Adora’s neck, she could hear soft humming coming from Adora and the blonde girl put her hands on Catra’s hips, pulling her even closer. '' Do you want to get pegged, Adora? '' Catra whispered against Adora’s neck, placing soft, hot kisses on the skin there. 

Adora let out a quiet whine. '' Yes. '' And then Catra pulled back, looking at Adora with lustful eyes. 

'' Get undressed for me. '' Catra commanded and walked to the side of the bed to retrieve the strapon Adora hid under the bed. Adora quickly pulled her hoodie over her head before pulling down her sweatpants, she wasn’t wearing any underwear, which she rarely does during the night. 

Adora looked over her shoulder and she was surprised to see Catra already naked, the strap on around her crotch as she buckled up the last strap. Adora made sure to pick one that benefits Catra too, a smaller end that would rub against Catra’s clit with every thrust, so that Catra can also feel satisfaction from this. The length was gold and white, it was a little above average, but not exactly big, because Adora has never done this before and she really doesn’t know how much she can take. 

Catra looked at Adora, smirking slightly as she made her way to stand in front of Adora. She started to drag her blunt nails down Adora’s chest, scratching lightly on the skin, earning a soft gasp from Adora. '' Ready, baby? '' Catra asked with a whisper as she looked between Adora’s nervous blue eyes. The blonde girl nodded slowly and Catra grinned widely, she slowly pushed Adora down on the bed, the other girl landed on her back with a soft thump. 

The mattress dipped as Catra started to join her in the bed, Adora was looking up at her, shuddering at the thought that she was going to be filled for the first time, but she felt completely safe with Catra. Catra was kneeling up, her hand rubbing Adora’s thigh gently. Adora’s cock was already hard, and some part of Adora just wanted Catra to wrap her hand around her length and stroke it, but they had other plans tonight. '' How do you want to do this, Adora? '' Catra whispered, she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Adora’s lower abdomen. 

Adora let out a soft sigh, she bit her lower lip and watched Catra kiss her skin, so close to her cock. '' From behind...'' Adora whimpered quietly. Catra slowly leaned up and placed a soft kiss on Adora’s lips before pulling up, her hand reached towards the dresser, opening up a drawer and pulling out a bottle of lube. Her breasts were hanging over Adora’s face and the blonde girl couldn’t help but to catch a nipple between her lips, earning a soft moan from Catra. 

'' Mm, Adora, as much as I love that, it’s about you tonight. '' Catra whispered with a soft smile, she kneeled up again and tossed the bottle of lube onto the bed. Adora rolled onto her stomach, her cock was brushing against the sheets before she lifted her hips up, her face down on the pillow and she started to spread her legs slowly. 

'' Good girl… Are you excited, Adora? '' Catra whispered, she rubbed her hands over Adora’s asscheeks before leaning down, she placed soft kisses on the skin there, she could hear Adora’s soft whimpering against the pillow as she nodded slowly. '' I need to open you up for me first, Adora, so it doesn’t hurt. Tell me, okay? If you get uncomfortable or it hurts, just tell me, and I will stop. '' Catra said, all she cared about is that Adora is safe. 

'' Yes… '' Adora whined. Catra slowly started to spread Adora’s asscheeks, rubbing them gently with her hands, she brushed her thumb over Adora’s gaping hole, rubbing slowl and smooth circles over it. Adora let out a soft moan and Catra could see Adora’s opening clench. She pulled her hands back, earning a whine from Adora as she grabbed the bottle of lube in one hand and poured some on her hands. 

'' Baby, I’m gonna spread you open now, okay? '' Catra whispered, she tossed the bottle on the bed again and rubbed the lube between her fingers. 

'' O-Okay, just… Take it slow, at first… '' Adora whispered, she closed her eyes tightly and bit her lower lip. 

'' Don’t worry, love. I’m gonna take such good care of you. '' Catra said, she spread Adora’s asscheeks with one hand as she rubbed her lubed up fingers over Adora’s pouting hole, slowly slipping a finger inside. Adora let out a shaky sigh, a quiet whimper escaped her throat. '' Adora, how does it feel? ''

'' G-Good… D-Don’t stop… Just… '' Adora moaned quietly as Catra slowly moved her finger in and out slowly, spreading Adora for the strap on. After a little while, Catra pulled out her finger and slowly pushed two digits inside, wrapping them together and thrust them in and out of Adora. 

'' You are doing so good, baby, taking it so well. '' Catra whispered, she rubbed a soothing hand over Adora’s lower back as she moved her fingers slowly. 

'' Mm… Please… F-Fuck me… '' Adora moaned, she nuzzled into the pillow. She was wide open, she could feel her asshole clench around nothing when Catra pulled her fingers out. She could hear the bottle of lube open up again, Catra was spreading it all over the strap on, making sure that it was completely wet to slide into Adora without hurting her. Catra took a hold onto the base of the dildo and guided the head against Adora's opening.    


'' Adora, you need to stay still. We are going to take it nice and slow, okay? '' Catra said, slowly pushing the head inside, Adora’s breath hitched as Catra kept pushing inside slowly. 

Adora could feel the burning stretch, it stung, but it wasn’t all that bad. In fact, it felt so good, it was a good sort of pain and she craved more of it. '' C-Catra, fuck… '' Adora moaned loudly, her asshole was clenching around the length, making it difficult for Catra to pull out. 

'' You okay? '' Catra stopped, Adora was panting quietly, she tried to adjust to the stretch and it worked as she relaxed, Catra’s hand was rubbing soothing over her lower back. Adora nodded slowly, gripping the sheets with her hands. 

'' Good girl. I’m gonna move now, tell me if you want me to stop. '' Catra said before pulling out slightly and then she pushed in, earning a long moan from Adora. Catra let out a soft moan, the other end of the dildo pressed so nicely against her own clit. '' Fuck… '' Catra mumbled, she closed her eyes and bit her lower lip. And Catra started a rhythm, thrusting in and out slowly, it was difficult, Adora was clenching around the dildo, holding it in. 

'' S-So good… Catra… I’m so full… '' Adora moaned into the pillow, her knuckles turning white as she gripped onto the sheets, holding onto something so desperately. '' P-Please… Harder… '' 

An open mouthed grin spread across Catra’s face, she gripped onto Adora’s hips with her hands and started to pound into her girlfriend, faster and harder than before. It felt so good, the dildo rubbing against her clit with every thrust, how tight Adora felt around it as she sucked it in, taking everything Catra gave her. 

'' Fuck, you are so… '' Catra moaned, she forced her eyes open and looked down at Adora’s bare back, she was spread open, all for Catra’s taking, and it turned her on. She kept thrusting, still having Adora’s well being at the back of her head, but she didn’t stop, not unless Adora told her to stop. Adora seemed to enjoy this, she kept moaning louder with every thrust, with every stroke of the dildo against her inner walls. 

'' Mm, Catra! Fuck me! '' Adora screamed out, Catra dug her nails into Adora’s hips, fucking into her. She slowly moved her hand towards one of Adora’s asscheeks, rubbing a hand over the skin before giving it a light tap. Adora groaned at that, slightly tensing up around the dildo before relaxing again. 

'' You like that, Adora? You want me to spank you? '' Catra whispered breathlessly, she didn’t slow down her thrusts, she just kept going. Adora let out a loud moan, nodding furiously against the pillow. '' Use your words, Adora. ''  _ Please .  _

'' Y-Yes! Catra, please, spank me! Fuck me! Ah! Use me! '' Adora screamed out, Catra groaned and smacked Adora’s asscheek with her palm, harder than before. This was so hot, Adora was so hot like this, all spread open, desperate and needy for Catra to fuck her. 

'' Y-You are such a good girl for me, Adora. Letting me use you like this, and you just take it all. You are so sexy, all spread open for me, desperate for me to fill you. '' Catra moaned out, smacking Adora’s rear repeatedly, harder each time, leaving red hand prints on Adora’s pale skin. 

'' Ah! Mm! Catra! '' Adora moaned, her legs was shaking as she tried to keep herself up, her ass was burning after all that spanking and she felt so warm, her asshole clenching around the dildo, fuck, she was so close already. '' Please… '' Adora whimpered against the pillow, she didn’t know what she was asking for, all she knew that she never wanted Catra to stop fucking her like this.

A hard thrust from Catra sent Adora slumping down on the bed, Catra didn’t pull out of her, instead she leaned over Adora, holding onto her hips and nudging Adora’s legs apart to spread her wider and she continued thrusting into Adora, hard and fast. This new position felt amazing, Catra was pounding into Adora, her opening was spread over the dildo as she just took it all, the dildo was hitting spots it didn’t before and Adora was moaning loudly now. 

Catra’s breath was over Adora’s ear, she could hear the other girl panting and grunting as she kept fucking into Adora, her nails was digging into Adora’s hips and her eyes shut tightly. '' A-Adora… Fuck… T-Touch yourself… I need you to come… '' Catra whispered breathlessly against Adora’s ear, the blonde girl quickly obliged and squeezed a hand under her body, she wrapped her hand around her aching cock and started to stroke it furiously.

'' Mm, Catra… '' Adora whimpered, it felt like it was too much and still not enough, she always loved that feeling because it usually meant that her orgasm will be amazing. 

'' G-Good… '' Catra moaned before latching onto Adora’s shoulder with her teeth, she broke some skin there, earning a loud moan from Adora. 

'' Yes! I’m so close! D-Don’t stop… '' Adora whimpered as she kept stroking her cock, she was getting closer and closer to the edge until she couldn’t take it anymore, she let out a shriek of Catra’s name and her cock spilled out a stream of cum all over the sheets and her hand, Catra soon followed with a loud moan of her own, one last hard thrust into Adora before she came, her clit pulsing violently against the end of the dildo. She kept shallow thrusts with her hips, too tired to really continue, but she tried to ride their orgasms out. Until she couldn’t anymore. 

Catra placed a weak kiss on the bitemark she gave Adora’s shoulder before slowly and carefully pulling out Adora, earning a quiet whimper from the girl under her. 

Adora was feeling limp, like a noodle and she didn’t want to move, she was too exhausted to move at all. She just kept panting, trying to collect herself from a mindblowing orgasm. 

Catra slumped down next to Adora, she removed the strap on and tossed it onto the floor, her eyes closed as she panted quietly. Both of the girls were sweating, they were flustered and exhausted. But all of this, it was amazing and so worth it. Catra was actually glad that Adora suggested it, she always wanted to try it on Adora, because honestly, she had the most amazing ass in the world.    


Adora fluttered her eyes open, she looked at Catra with half-lidded eyes and a weak smile. '' You okay? '' She asked breathlessly. Catra turned her head to the side and smiled tiredly at Adora. 

'' I should ask you that, dummy. How did it feel? '' Catra asked, she reached a hand towards Adora and brushed a stray of hair from Adora’s face. Adora closed her eyes again, she smiled and hugged the pillow against her face. 

'' Good… Relaxing… I really liked that… '' Adora whispered, she felt incredible and this was just what she needed.

“ Me too. “ Catra whispered back and rolled onto her side, she cuddled closer to her girlfriend and wrapped an arm around Adora’s waist, holding her close. '' We are definitely doing this again. '' She said, earning a soft laugh from Adora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to finish this chapter off by thanking every single one of you. Thank you reading this, thank you for commenting, thank you for the requests and thank you for the kudos! I get motivation from all of it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> The next requests coming up are; 
> 
> Catra visits Adora's work and gets her jealous
> 
> Catra gets punished
> 
> Sex Toys/Orgasm Denial 
> 
> Breeding Kink
> 
> The Risk of Getting Caught


	7. Catra Being a Bad Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you guys go! Another request! A personal favorite of mine! Because I want Adora to rail me against a desk too.
> 
> Choking, possessive behavior, jealousy, rough sex, spanking

Catra was laying in bed, stretching her arms over her head and letting out a loud yawn before staring at Adora with half-lidded eyes. Her girlfriend was trying to fix her tie, it was early in the morning and Adora was making herself ready to go to work. She was wearing black suit pants, a white shirt and a black tie, she also seemed to struggle with the tie. Catra let out a quiet sigh and lazily got up from the bed, she walked over to Adora who was just staring at the tie through the large mirror in their bedroom. 

‘’ Here, let me help you. ‘’ Catra mumbled sleepily, she grabbed onto Adora’s shoulders and turned her around to face her. Adora looked at Catra, pleading with her eyes for Catra to help her out before she loses her mind. Truth is, it’s been a while since they had sex, like way too long. It has been around one or two weeks without it, Catra has lost count, because Adora has been too busy. She left early in the morning and came home late at night, spending most of her time in the university and grading shit. 

‘’ Thanks. ‘’ Adora said, a soft smile spreading over her lips. She was grateful for Catra, she knows that her girlfriend is kinda tense since the break from sex, and honestly, Adora was getting frustrated as well, but she really couldn’t help it. It’s almost the end of the semester and she usually had a lot of stuff that needed to be done during that time. 

‘’ Don’t mention it. ‘’ Catra said through a soft yawn, her hands starting to fix the tie. When she finished, she let her hands drop down and she smiled sleepily at Adora. 

Adora grabbed onto Catra’s hands with her own, pulling her closer to herself. ‘’ Hey, how about going on a romantic weekend, just you and me? Maybe spa? ‘’ Adora smiled softly, rubbing her thumbs over Catra’s knuckles. 

Catra nodded slowly, a lazy smile on her face. ‘’ Yeah, that sounds really good. ‘’ 

‘’ Great! I will fix everything, don’t you worry about anything! ‘’ Adora grinned widely, she lifted Catra’s hands and placed a soft kiss on the knuckles. ‘’ What are you going to do today? ‘’ 

Catra shrugged lightly. ‘’ Don’t know, I have a lot of options. Stay all day in bed, meeting up with Scorpia or maybe I might spend the day annoying Sparkles for some reason. ‘’ Catra said, a slight smirk on her face. She was so tired, she usually didn’t wake up this early if she didn’t necessarily need to. 

Adora let out a soft laugh before lifting her hand to check the watch around her wrist, she looked at Catra with wide eyes. ‘’ I really have to go, or I’ll be late. I will miss you. ‘’ Adora said before quickly placing a soft kiss on Catra’s lips. 

‘’ I’ll miss you too. Have a fun day at work. ‘’ Catra said with a sleepy smile, patting Adora’s chest gently with both hands and then Adora turned around to leave for work. 

Catra turned around to get back to the bed, Adora then peaked her head through the door with a soft smile. “ I love you. “ Catra rolled her eyes and turned around to face Adora with a slight smirk. 

“ I love you too, dummy. “

* * *

“ And that’s how DNA is created. “ Adora said with a smile as she looked over at her students in the classroom, she turned around and started to write down on the blackboard with her white chalk ‘ Cells > DNA ’ before turning back to face her students once again, most of them started to write down on their notes, but a few of them looked towards the door with their mouths agape. 

Adora furrowed her eyebrows, she slowly looked towards the door and her jaw dropped at the sight; Catra, standing there, with her long hair over her shoulders, wearing a black dress with buttons all the way down, it was tightly hugging her figure so perfectly well, showing off Catra’s curves, her beautiful, long legs on the display and… High heels?

Catra looked at Adora with a smirk, her heterochromatic eyes burning into Adora with intensity. “ I’m sorry I’m late, awful lot of traffic today. “ 

Adora shook her head slowly, she let out a soft cough. “ Uh, you… “ 

Catra placed a hand over her chest, looking at Adora with a fake confusion. “ Oh, my name is Catra, professor. Catra Weaver. I’m supposed to be in this class for the last semester, to complete some things. Didn’t you get the memo from the headmaster? “ 

Adora gulped slightly, she rubbed the back of her neck nervously. _Why is Catra pretending to be a student?_ “ Uh, yeah, sure. Catra… “ Adora shook her head quickly, earning a smirk from Catra. “ I mean, Ms. Weaver. Please, take a seat. “ Adora gestured towards the other students before letting out another cough to collect herself, she watched Catra walk to the chairs, sitting down next to a few other students on the bottom row, who were still staring at her, making Adora feel jealousy run through her body. What the fuck are they staring at? 

Adora let out a quiet sigh, trying to figure out what she was supposed to say before Catra interrupted her class. Oh, right! Cells! Cells divided and differentiated into other cells lead to the formation of the body’s numerous body organs, systems, blood, blood vessels, bone, tissue, and skin. Adora opened her mouth to say exactly what she was thinking, but she shut her mouth just as fast as she opened it when she noticed two boys looking at Catra like she was meat. Adora quickly glared at them, she crossed her arms over her chest, her muscles straining against her shirt, and said. “ Guys, are we bothering you? Focus on me or leave. “ 

Both the boys looked at Adora with wide eyes, shaking their heads slowly before one of them spoke up. “ Sorry, professor. We got kinda distracted. “ 

“ Yeah, clearly. If you’re not interested in what I have to say, then you can just go. It’s fine by me, really. I get paid either way. “ Adora said, still glaring, still jealous and annoyed. How dare they? Catra is her girlfriend, not theirs. But they didn’t know that, she couldn’t really blame them. Look at her! Catra looks so amazing, she always does. 

“ Sorry. We won’t repeat that. “ The other boy said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Adora’s gaze softened, she let out another sigh and glanced towards Catra, her girlfriend was smirking at Adora from her seat, slowly moving one leg over the other. Can she stop? Adora is slowly getting a problem between her legs, one that she can’t take care of right now. 

Adora closed her eyes for a few seconds, thinking about anything that would make her growing problem disappear until she realized that she was in the middle of lecture. She opened her eyes again, smiling forcefully at her students. “ Cells, right? So when they are divided into other cells, that will start the entire formation of creating everything the body needs to survive. “ 

This lecture was torture for Adora, she would accidentally glance at Catra every now and then, knowing fully well that Catra is playing a game with her. She would often find her girlfriend sucking on her pen, wink at Adora, move her legs so Adora would notice them, she would expose her neck by tossing her hair to the side. If only Adora was the only one distracted, she could see that some boys and some girls look at Catra, even if they didn’t mean to do that. She was jealous, no question about that, and she is getting frustrated. 

When the lecture ended, Adora slumped down on her desk chair whilst the students gathered up their belongings, Adora grabbed some sheets of papers, pretending to write down stuff whilst she glanced up at Catra. The two boys from earlier walked over to Catra’s seat, they actually started to talk to her. Adora saw them slipping a sheet of paper towards Catra, her girlfriend just smiled at them, waving to them as they left before she rolled her eyes and crumpled the sheet of paper with her hand. They totally gave her their number! Adora was burning with anger, with jealousy. 

Catra looked towards Adora with a raised eyebrow, causing the blonde girl to duck her head to avoid Catra’s gaze. Catra slowly got up from her chair, everyone was already out of the door as Catra walked towards the door, she was actually leaving. But she couldn’t leave. Adora needs to tell Catra that she didn’t exactly enjoy all the attention her girlfriend received. 

Adora raised her head, she looked towards Catra’s back before calling out. “ Catra! Uh, Ms. Weaver! Can I talk to you? “ Adora stood up from her chair, she walked towards Catra, who just stood there, not facing Adora. She was so close to the door, Adora reached a hand over from behind Catra and closed the door before locking it. Catra turned around to face Adora, a wide smirk on her lips.

“ Yes, professor? “ Catra purred out, causing Adora to shudder at that low tone Catra possessed. Adora glared at Catra before pressing her against the door, her hands on Catra’s hips to hold her still. 

“ What are you doing? “ Adora whispered, leaning in close to Catra with a slight glare in her eyes. Catra shrugged lightly, she bit her lower lip and pushed Adora back gently with her hands before walking past a stunned Adora with a wide smirk. 

“ What? Can't I visit my beautiful girlfriend at work? “ Catra said, looking past her shoulder at Adora before looking straight forward again. She walked over to Adora’s desk with Adora following her slowly, shaking her head.

“ Of course you can, it’s just… Everyone was flirting with you. “ Adora said, throwing up her hands in frustration before letting them drop down to her sides again. 

“ You can’t really blame me for that, Adora. It’s not exactly my fault I look like this. “ Catra said with a cocky tone and a roll of her eyes. She looked down at the sheets of papers on Adora’s desk, the ones she was writing on when everyone left. Catra wanted to laugh, there was nothing there, just a few dots and lines scribbled on it. 

“ It kinda is… That hot dress… “ Adora mumbled behind Catra, rolling her eyes and looking at the side. Catra smirked and turned around with a raised eyebrow.

“ What? This old thing? Please, I’ve had it for a while now. Nothing special about it. “ Catra said, leaning back against the desk, her palms resting on the surface.

“ Never seen it before. “ Adora shrugged, narrowing her eyes at Catra. She was trying to figure out what was going on, but that dress almost made it impossible for Adora to focus. 

“ Maybe I was curious. Maybe you found someone new. “ Catra said, she stood upright again and grabbed a hold onto Adora’s tie, pulling her girlfriend closer by tugging on it. “ I think we both know how much you just love to bend a student over your desk and fuck her. “

Adora glared at Catra, she is slowly figuring it out. Catra wants her to be jealous, she wants her to get frustrated. Catra knew that Adora would never pick someone else over Catra. “ What game are you playing? “ Adora muttered through clenched teeth.

Catra tilted her head to the side slightly, she frowned before shrugging. “ I don’t know what you are talking about, professor. “ Catra said before turning around again, a smug smirk on her face as she started to touch the papers sprawled all over Adora’s desk. 

Adora moved closer, she pressed her clothed cock against Catra’s rear, earning a shaky sigh from Catra as she grabbed onto her hips. Adora then leaned in closer, her breath ghosting over Catra’s ear. “ I think you do. “ She whispered, making Catra shudder at the hot feeling of Adora’s breath against her ear. Adora slowly moved her head down, nuzzling against Catra’s neck before placing soft kisses on the skin there. “ You are trying to rile me up. Coming to my workplace, dressed like that, receiving all the attention. You keep forgetting that you’re mine. “ 

Catra bit her lower lip, she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. “ Adora… “ She whispered shakily, her hands gripping onto the edge of the desk to keep herself from falling by Adora’s touch. 

Adora slowly licked a stripe up Catra’s neck, earning a low moan from Catra before she whispered against her ear. “ I will make sure to remind you of that. “ Adora moved her hands to Catra’s buttons before pulling them apart, exposing Catra’s front to the cold air, she pulled Catra’s dress down so it fell down on the floor. Adora’s eyes widened at the sight in front of her, Catra was completely naked under that dress. And it made Adora’s jealousy become stronger. 

Adora didn’t move, she just stared at Catra’s bare back, her eyes moving down to look at Catra’s ass. Her cock was getting hard now, seeing Catra’s naked body was the final straw to it all. She needed to get inside Catra, she needed to fuck her and remind her that she belongs to Adora. 

“ Mm, what’s wrong, Adora? Shocked to know that I’ve been naked under this dress for the entire lecture? Even when those boys were flirting with me? “ Catra said, wiggling her ass slightly. Adora lifted her head and glared at the back of Catra’s neck before pressing her hand between Catra’s shoulder blades, bending her over the desk, her nipples brushed against the cold wood, making Catra shiver.

“ Is this what you want? I’m planning to claim what’s mine. “ Adora whispered, her hands rubbing the back of Catra’s thighs slowly. Catra let out a quiet whimper, she rested her cheek against the cold wood of the desk and spread her legs apart, displaying her wet, glistening brown folds for Adora. 

“ Do it. “ Catra whispered shakily. Adora let out a shaky sigh, she moved her hand up, her thumb rubbing over Catra’s entrance before pressing it in slowly, earning a low moan from Catra. 

“ Fuck, you’re drenched. “ Adora whispered before pulling out her thumb, she lifted it to her lips and sucked the juices from her thumb, moaning quietly at the taste of Catra on her tongue. She pulled the thumb out of her mouth, returning it to Catra’s asscheek. Catra was panting quietly, a quiet whine escaping her lips. She wanted, no, she needed Adora to fuck her right now. 

“ Adora, please… “ Catra whimpered, she pushed her ass back against Adora’s clothed cock, but Adora brought a hand down harshly against Catra’s asscheek, earning a loud whimper from Catra. 

“ You don’t get to make any demands, Catra. You are so wet… Did you enjoy it? “ Adora whispered, her hand rubbing soothingly over Catra’s asscheek. “ Did you enjoy the attention? “ 

Catra was really wet, she could feel her juices dripping down her thigh, she loved this side of Adora, something that rarely happened unless she provoked it. Adora let out a sigh when Catra didn’t answer her and then she gave Catra’s other asscheek a hard slap, earning another loud whimper from her girlfriend. 

“ Answer me.. '' Adora muttered through clenched teeth, her cock was aching in her pants, demanding to be set free. Adora reached a hand down to her zipper, pulling it down and then she pulled down her pants and boxers to mid-thighs, a soft gasp escaped her lips when her cock was exposed to the cold air. 

” N-No… '' Catra whimpered, biting her lower lip hard. “ I didn’t… I did it for you… because I want you to… '' Adora reached a hand around, she wrapped her hand gently around Catra’s throat and tilted her head back.

“ I know exactly what you want me to do, Catra. '' Adora said before leaning over Catra’s back, her cock brushed against the curve of Catra’s ass. Her lips hovering over Catra’s exposed ear as she whispered quietly into it. “ You want me to fuck you. You want me to claim you. You want me to make you scream my name. “ 

“ Yes… Adora, please.. “ Catra whimpered, she could feel Adora’s fingers tighten slightly around her throat, it felt so good when Adora choked her like that, just enough pressure to make Catra lose her breath slightly. Adora removed her hand from around Catra’s throat, placing it on her hip instead as she grabbed her cock in her other hand, pumping it slowly. She then pressed the head against Catra’s entrance before slowly pushing in, she bit her lower lip at the sensation, at the tightness surrounding her cock with every push. Catra let out a quiet moan, she was finally filled with what she has been craving for so long; Adora’s cock. 

“ Fuck, I really missed this… being inside you like this… Your pussy wrapped up nicely around my cock… '' Adora groaned quietly, she pushed inside to the hilt before stopping, she grabbed onto Catra’s hips gently. Catra moaned quietly, she slowly pushed her hips back, urging Adora to move. But Adora tightened her hands on Catra’s hips, growling quietly. “ Stay still, Catra. I’m in charge of how fast this goes. “ 

Catra let out a quiet whine, she bit her lower lip, she was still bent over, her cheek was pressed against the desk and her hands gripped onto the edge of the desk, she could feel her legs shake. She wanted Adora to move, but she knew that she didn’t get to make the demands here. Adora is in charge, and Catra loved it. 

“ I can’t really blame you for going this far. “ Adora whispered, she slowly pulled out of Catra before pushing in again, Catra let out a loud moan as Adora started to thrust into her slowly, painfully slowly. “ I’ve been neglecting your cunt for far too long, haven’t I? “ Adora groaned quietly, Catra’s inner walls were squeezing around her cock, holding her in, making it difficult for Adora to move slowly, but she managed. “ I know how much you crave my cock, I know how needy you are. “ Adora grunted, she started to thrust harder and faster, the sound of their skin slapping against each other echoed in the entire room. 

Catra let out the most desperate of sounds, moaning loudly, crying out as Adora’s cock pulled her inner walls, pushing and pulling inside her, hitting her g-spot with every thrust. Adora was grunting behind her, groaning with her head tossed back and her eyes shut tightly. “ You are such a slut for me. Aren’t you, _kitten?_ “ 

“ Yes, yes! Y-Your slut! Ah! “ Catra moaned, she threw her head back and rammed herself back against Adora’s cock. Adora’s blunt nails dug into Catra’s hips, pulling Catra back to fuck herself on Adora’s length, Adora fluttered her eyes open and looked down between their bodies. Her cock was spreading Catra’s folds apart, her pussy was red and swollen, and fuck, this was so hot. The way Catra fucked herself on Adora’s cock. The way she was moaning loudly, craving more and more. 

Adora closed her eyes again, she kept thrusting into Catra, harder and faster. Moans escaping her lips as she kept chanting quietly ‘ mine, mine, mine’. She leaned over Catra’s back, making Catra stop pushing back and Adora fucked her, hard, taking what belongs to her. Catra moaned loudly, her knuckles turning white as she held onto the desk.

“ Ah, fuck me! I’m so close! Please, don’t stop! ‘’ Catra cried out, Adora’s clothed chest pressed against Catra’s naked back as she grunted into her girlfriend’s ear, taking Catra closer to the edge.

“ Take it, take it all. Mine. No one will fuck you like this, no one gets to claim your pussy like this. You’re mine… “ Adora moaned into Catra’s ear as she kept thrusting hard into Catra’s welcoming cunt. Her balls felt so heavy, so full, she needed to come inside Catra and soon. 

“ Mm, yes… fuck… yours… “ Catra moaned quietly, she reached a hand to Adora’s hair, tangling her fingers in it and tugged on it, earning a groan from Adora and the blonde girl quickened her thrusts, with only one thing in her mind: she needs to fill Catra with her cum. Hers. Only hers. 

A few hard thrusts later, Adora’s hips stilled and she let out a loud moan against Catra’s ear, a stream of cum shot out of Adora’s cock, painting Catra’s walls white with it. 

Catra quickly followed, she tossed her head back and let out a loud shriek as she came around Adora’s length, her clit pulsing at the feeling of finally coming. She could feel Adora’s length pulse inside her, she could feel the cum paint her walls and she rolled her hips back, clenching her walls around Adora’s cock, milking her cock dry.

Adora’s hips shuttered, she made shallow thrusts to ride out their orgasms, she could feel the sweat run down her forehead, and she knew that her shirt is a mess right now. She stopped moving when Catra let out a quiet whimper, obviously too sore and overwhelmed to continue any further. Adora placed a soft kiss on Catra’s shoulder before standing up again with shaky legs, she pulled out of Catra and looked down at the cum spilling out of Catra’s gaping hole.

Adora reached towards a drawer, opening it up and grabbing some tissues whilst Catra was panting quietly against the desk, not moving, as she collected herself from a mindblowing orgasm. This was intense, and Adora knew that. The blonde girl kneeled down behind Catra, she slowly wiped away the cum with the tissues, wiping Catra clean of it. And when she was done, she stood up again, tossed the tissues into the trash bin before rubbing Catra’s back gently whilst tucking her limp length back into her pants again with her other hand.

Catra let out a weak laugh, Adora raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend, a soft smile of her own on her face. “ What’s so funny? “ Adora whispered as Catra shakily stood up again, she turned around and faced Adora. She then leaned in and kissed Adora softly on the lips. 

“ I just… I love you so much. “ Catra whispered against Adora’s lips, earning a soft sigh from Adora.

“ I love you too. “ Adora said, pulling back from the kiss and reached down to pick up Catra’s dress, she helped Catra get it on. “ But… I was being generous. “ Adora said with a smug smirk.

Catra buttoned up the last button of the dress before looking at Adora with a raised eyebrow. “ What? “ 

Adora moved closer, pressing Catra back against the desk as she looked between her heterochromatic eyes. “ I still need to punish you for your little stunt today. “ 

Catra let out a quiet whimper, she bit onto her lower lip as she felt herself get wet all over again. 

“ When I get home today, I want to see you naked on the bed, ready for your punishment. “ Adora finished saying, she placed a soft kiss on Catra’s cheekbone.

“ Yes, professor. “ Catra whispered with some excitement behind the tone.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You liked it? I have noticed that you guys like to torture Adora. Let my sexy professor show Catra who’s in charge. 😈
> 
> Next requests: 
> 
> Catra gets punished
> 
> Sex Toys/orgasm denial
> 
> Breeding kink
> 
> The Risk of Getting Caught


	8. Catra's Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spanking, toys, doggy-style, bondage/restrains, cum-shot, squirting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey, as you all can see by now is that I've absolutely no respect for date-updates, because I post whenever I feel like it, like a true bad girl... Nah, just kidding, I'm messy when it comes to updating on time, so I'm just posting whenever I want. 
> 
> I have this fic and then I have my story fic called Like The Stars Hold The Moon, so I'm always writing, so sometimes it can take time to update, but I'm gonna post when I can! Love you all, enjoy this chapter!

Adora let out a soft sigh as she stepped into the apartment, it was a hard day. Catra came by her lecture earlier today, and made Adora almost lose her mind with jealousy, anger coursing through her body when she saw those two boys flirt with Catra.

The apartment was quiet, Adora knew that Glimmer and Bow were working late today, so she is not surprised that the apartment is empty, but where is Catra? 

Adora tossed her briefcase to the couch as she walked past it, she walked into the bedroom and her eyes widened at the sight in front of her; Catra was leaning against against the headboard, one leg bent so that the heel of her foot was pressed against the sheets and she was completely naked. Adora’s mouth was agape at the sight in front of her, she could feel the length between her legs gain some firmness as she just stood there. 

Catra smirked, she looked at Adora with lustful eyes. '' Hey, Adora. '' Catra purred out before biting her lower lip. '' Are you satisfied? I did exactly what you told me to do. ''

Adora shook her head slowly, she was trying to collect herself, but oh my god, Catra was so hot and Adora completely forgot the orders she gave Catra before her girlfriend left the classroom. Adora slowly reached her hand up to her tie, she untangled it quickly. She needed to keep an act going right now. Catra was expecting Adora to punish her and here she was, aroused and unsure what to do next. Adora slowly walked over to the bed, her eyes trailing from Catra’s beautiful legs to her perky breasts. Adora licked her lips slowly, her tongue lingering shortly on her lower lip.

'' Lay down properly. '' Adora whispered with a low tone, she was actually shocked how deep she sounded right now. She moved back one step as Catra made herself ready to lay down on her back. Adora liked this, the way Catra just obeyed her orders like that, like she was so willing to do whatever Adora desired from her. 

Catra looked up at Adora, waiting patiently for Adora to make her next demand. Adora slowly dragged a finger from between Catra’s breasts down to her bellybutton, making the other girl shiver and let out a quiet sigh. '' Good girl. '' Adora whispered, Catra arched her back slightly at the light touch, she wanted Adora to go further down, but she didn’t. Her finger left Catra’s body, making her miss the touch. '' Stay right here. '' Adora said, her eyes staring into Catra’s own eyes before she turned around and walked over to the wardrobe. 

Catra bit her lower lip, she turned her head to the side and stared at Adora. What is she doing? She watched Adora reach to the top of the wardrobe and pulled out a black box, the box that contained all their sex toys. Knowing that Adora will probably use things on her, made her pussy clench around nothing as a fresh pool of wetness ran down her thighs, coating her skin with messy slick. 

Adora walked back to the bed, the box in her hand before she put it on the dresser and opened it up. '' Hands on the headboard. '' Adora said without making eye contact with Catra, the other girl did what she was ordered and lifted her hands to the headboard. Adora pulled out two handcuffs with red, fluffy cotton around it so it wouldn’t hurt Catra in case she started to pull on them. 

Adora kneeled up on the bed with one leg, and started to put the handcuffs around Catra’s wrists and then the other sides of the handcuffs went to the metal headboard. Adora looked down at Catra, she raised an eyebrow. '' All good? It’s not too tight, is it? '' Adora asked, Catra just smiled and shook her head slowly. 

'' It’s good. ''

Adora nodded slowly and got up from the bed again, she looked through the box and pulled out a black blindfold, Catra was watching Adora and let out a soft sigh when she saw the blindfold. She loved not knowing what came next, but god, this will be torture for her and she knew it. '' Lift your head for a second. '' Adora demanded and Catra did. Just like how this is probably going to go. Adora wrapped the blindfold around Catra’s eyes and made a knot behind the back of her head, not too tightly, but it wouldn’t get loose.

Adora took a step back and looked down at Catra, she was exactly how Adora had pictured it. Her hands above her head, locked against the headboard and she couldn’t see anything. Just absolutely perfect. Adora noticed how Catra’s legs were squeezing together, she was trying to rub her legs to ease her arousal, even for a little bit. Catra was so turned on by this, and that made Adora’s cock strain against her clothing, aching to be set free. Adora licked her lips and slowly unbuttoned her shirt, the room was quiet, Catra was breathing heavily and Adora didn’t say a word, she just undressed herself until she stood naked by the bed. Her cock was hard, so she wrapped a soft hand around it and slowly started to stroke it to relieve herself before she got started with the punishment. 

'' Catra… What’s your safeword? '' Adora said, she removed her hand from her length and got up on the bed, the mattress dipped down as she kneeled next to Catra’s naked form, her hand moving up Catra’s leg slowly. 

'' Red… '' Catra whispered shakily, her hands were already tugging the handcuffs at the feeling of Adora’s touch on her skin. 

'' Good girl. '' Adora whispered, her hand now moving between Catra’s thighs. Catra had her legs squeezed together, rubbing them to ease the arousal between her legs and Adora slowly separated them with her palm, earning a quiet whine from Catra. '' Mm, stop that. You don’t get to come right now. '' Adora said, smirking smugly down at Catra’s face. She knew that her girlfriend couldn’t see her right now, but she couldn’t help it. She was in complete control. 

'' Adora… '' Catra whimpered quietly, Adora’s palm was squeezing her thigh. She slowly rubbed the area where she was squeezing before she brought down a hand gently on Catra’s thigh, earning a low moan from Catra. 

'' Don’t talk, or do I really have to gag you? You will only respond if I say so. '' Adora said, she waited for Catra to make another mistake and speak, but she didn’t. She just nodded slowly, biting her lower lip. 

'' Good. Now tell me, Catra, do you think you have been a good girl? '' Adora whispered, she slowly reached forward to grab something from the box. '' Answer me. '' 

'' N-No… '' Catra whispered, Adora looked down at the item in her hand; a pink bullet vibrator, a really practical thing to use and it was great for clitoris pleasure. Adora turned it on, a low buzz came from it. The thing about this item is that there is a button on top of it where you can press to make the pleasure more intense, it has 7 settings and the last one always drives Catra crazy, but she is not going to use that. Not yet. 

'' No? And why is that? '' Adora said, she noticed how Catra let out a quiet gasp when she heard the buzzing. If she knew what it was, she didn’t say anything. She was so quiet, just like a good girl. Adora slowly pressed the top of the vibrator against Catra’s nipple, making the other girl let out a long moan. Adora slowly circled the nipple with the vibrator, making the nipple erect. '' Answer me. '' 

'' Mm, please… '' Catra whimpered, she arched her back slightly to push her chest against the item, a desperate attempt to take the pleasure given to her. Adora pressed a hand on Catra’s stomach, pushing her down on the bed again. '' B-Because I did bad… '' Catra moaned quietly as Adora slowly moved the vibrator from one breast to the other, now teasing the other nipple with the vibrator.

'' What did you do, Catra, that was so bad? '' Adora whispered, she watched the nipple on Catra’s breast become harder before she pulled away the vibrator. She slowly dragged it down her stomach, earning a shaky gasp from Catra. 

'' Because I came to your workplace… '' Catra was panting quietly, Adora slowly placed her free hand on Catra’s thighs, keeping her legs spread open. '' A-And I made you jealous… I tried to rile you up… '' Catra bit her bottom lip, she closed her eyes tightly behind the blindfold. 

'' Yes, you did. You have been such a bad girl. '' Adora said before pressing the vibrator against Catra’s clit, that made Catra throw her head back and moan quietly. '' I’m gonna punish you for that. '' Adora pressed the button two more times, making the vibrator buzz harder against Catra’s clit. Catra let out a loud gasp and tried to roll her hips against the item, but Adora’s hand on her thigh kept her still. 

'' P-Please… '' Catra whimpered through moans, her hands clenching around the handcuffs as she bit her lower lip hard.

'' Please what, kitten? '' Adora whispered, she looked down at Catra’s cunt, her hand was keeping Catra’s legs spread as she rolled the tip of the vibrator against Catra’s clit, she pressed the button two more times.

“ Please! Fuck me! I need you, make me come! “ Catra cried out, she kept moaning loudly, trying so desperately to roll her hips, but Adora’s hand on her thigh was too strong. 

And then all of sudden, the vibrating stopped. Catra was panting quietly, her hands relaxing in the handcuffs. She could feel her clit pulse lightly, she let out a quiet whine at the sudden stop and just waited patiently, biting her lower lip to keep herself from saying anything else. 

Adora leaned down, her lips hovering over Catra’s ear as her hand moved up and down Catra’s thigh. “ You want me to fuck you? “ Adora whispered into Catra’s ear, the other girl just let out a quiet whimper and nodded lightly. 

Adora turned off the vibrator and tossed it into the box before kneeling between Catra’s legs. Her cock was aching, she lifted Catra’s legs to place them on her shoulders as she kept kneeling and lifted Catra's lower body a little higher. Catra was breathing heavily, waiting patiently. Adora really wished she could see the desperation in Catra’s eyes, but she knew that it was there. 

She wrapped a hand around her hard cock, she could feel it pulse, like it had its own heartbeat and she slowly guided it into Catra’s entrance, pushing in slowly. 

  
  


Catra let out a shaky gasp as her front walls spread apart to make way for the big cock pushing inside her, she bit her lower lip harder, almost drawing blood as Adora kept pushing into the hilt. She heard the blonde girl let out a shaky gasp and Catra clenched her inner walls to squeeze Adora’s cock. Adora’s hands were wrapped around Catra’s ankles, holding onto them as she pulled back her hips before pushing in again, earning a long moan from Catra.

“ Y-Yes… “ Catra whimpered, she turned her head to the side and moaned softly as Adora started to thrust into her, slowly.

“ Fuck… Good… Take it… “ Adora grunted, she looked down at her cock pushing inside Catra. She always loved the way her cock spread apart Catra’s fold as she fucked her, Catra’s juices were spread all over her cock as she fucked her. Adora closed her eyes and leaned her head back, her hands tightened around Catra’s ankles as she started to thrust harder and faster.

“ Ah, Adora! Mm, d-don’t stop… “ Catra moaned, she just laid there and took everything, her hands bound and her eyes covered, and she just let Adora take whatever she desired from her. 

“ S-So good. S’tight. “ Adora moaned, she bit her lower lip as her hips kept slamming against Catra’s ass. She could Catra’s inner walls clench around her length, squeezing it like she was trying to milk it. 

Catra moaned loudly, every push made her lose her mind, it felt so good. She loved that despite Adora’s promise for a punishment, her girlfriend always seemed to lack the self control to not give in. She needed to fuck Catra. And Catra has never felt more in control. 

“ Fuck me… I’m so close… I’m coming… “ Catra moaned out, Adora kept thrusting in and out of her, her groans and grunts echoing in the entire room. And just when Catra felt her entire body tense up, she was just about to come, until Adora pulled her hips back and removed the fullness inside Catra. 

“ Mm, no, you’re not. “ Adora whispered, it was so hard to pull out of Catra, but she managed to do it. Catra’s wetness was coating her hard cock, Catra let out a loud whimper at the feeling of being empty and the fact that Adora just pulled out when Catra was close to falling to the edge. 

“ Adora… Please, inside… “ Catra rolled her hips down, trying to find Adora’s cock again, but at vain. Her girlfriend had already put down her legs on the bed again and now Adora was straddling Catra’s thighs, her cock in her hand as she stroked it.

All of this. Catra being tied up and blindfolded, the fact that she was so desperate for Adora to fill her, to fuck her, to have her cum inside her. It drove her insane, but she is not about to give in. Not yet. Not after that little stunt Catra pulled earlier today. 

No, Adora is far from done. She stroked her cock slowly, a sly smile on her face as she looked down at Catra’s writhing body. “ Mm, no. I don’t think so. I actually don’t think you deserve to have my cum inside you. In fact, I think it would look so much better all over your body. “ 

Catra let out a quiet whimper, she felt stupid for actually thinking she was in control, when it was clear that Adora had all the control in this situation. Adora kept stroking her cock, a little faster this time. She looked down at Catra’s chest before averting her eyes to her stomach, she then let out a loud groan and a stream of cum spurt out of her cock and painted Catra’s stomach and chest white with it.

Catra let out a shaky sigh, she could feel Adora come all over her body, a stream of cum painting her body white and the warm feeling of it all over her chest and stomach. She let out a quiet moan, mostly at the thought of Adora touching herself above her. God, how she wishes she could have seen it. 

Adora looked down at her work, a slight grin on her face. “ Fuck, perfect… my beautiful work of art. “ Adora whispered quietly as she looked at the mess she made on Catra’s body. “ You’re mine. “ Catra let out a quiet whimper, Adora quickly lifted her head and looked at Catra. “ You want to see? “ 

“ Yes. “ 

Adora reached a hand up and removed Catra’s blindfold, Catra blinked her eyes open and looked at Adora with half-lidded eyes, they were glazed over and filled with lust. Adora could feel her cock gain some firmness again when she looked into Catra’s eyes, they were filled with need and desperation. 

Catra bit her lower lip and looked down at her own body, she saw the white spots of Adora’s cum all over her and she let out a quiet whimper at the sight. “ Oh fuck… “ She was so wet, she felt so dirty like this, but it was so good. 

Adora got up from the bed, she reached her hands to the headboard and removed the handcuffs from around Catra’s wrists. Catra let out a soft sigh and rolled her wrists to ease the stiffness. “ On your hands and knees. “ Adora ordered, Catra rolled onto her stomach and got up on her hands and knees weakly, she could feel her legs shake. She felt so incredibly close, and only one touch would send her to the amazing orgasm she has been craving. 

Catra ducked her head as Adora got up on the bed, the mattress dipped down as she kneeled behind Catra. Her hands rubbing Catra’s asscheeks gently. “ I’m gonna spank you now, kitten. And I want you to count for me. Ten strikes and then I’m gonna fuck you til you scream. Okay? “ 

Catra whimpered quietly, she nodded slowly and whispered shakily. “ Okay. “ She simply said, she waited and waited for Adora to make the first strike. 

“ Loud and clear, Catra. “ Adora said, she squeezed Catra’s left ass cheek and struck down a hand on her right ass cheek, the sound of the slap was loud and it made Catra let out a loud cry.

“ One. “ Catra said shakily, she closed her eyes and bit her lower lip. She could feel the skin on her ass sting, but it was a good kind of pain, she could feel her pussy throb with every contact of Adora’s palm against her ass. 

Smack! 

“ Two. “

Smack! 

“ T-Three! “ Catra whimpered out, her legs were shaking underneath her. Adora held her up by holding onto her hip with her free hand as she kept striking down an open palm over Catra’s red ass. 

Four. Five. Six. It went on and on, the pain was so deliciously good, the aching and the sting that stayed after every slap felt so good. Adora let out a shaky sigh behind her as she kept spanking Catra. 

“ S-Seven. “ 

“ Good girl. You are doing so good. “ Adora whispered behind her, she slapped three more times before stopping. Her hands were now rubbing the reddened area soothingly, Catra could feel a tear roll down her cheek because of the intensity. 

“ Catra… Do you need to use the safeword? “ Adora asked, her hands still kept rubbing the area. Catra shook her head slowly, she was panting quietly. “ Good. You are being such a good girl for me. Want your reward now? “ 

“ P-Please… “ Catra whimpered and spread her legs further, displaying her wet, glistening folds to Adora. The blonde girl licked her lips and wrapped a hand around her hard cock, she rubbed the broad head against Catra’s entrance before pushing it in slowly. 

Catra let out a shaky gasp as Adora kept pushing in, she could feel the length rub against her front walls and Catra, by instinct, pushed back, making the length push all the way inside her without delay. Adora let out a quiet groan at Catra’s movement and she held onto Catra’s hips, she pulled back slightly and pushed in. Both girls let out soft moans and Adora began a rhythm. 

Adora thrusted into Catra harder and faster, drawing out sweet moans from her girlfriend in front of her as she dug her blunt nails into Catra’s hips and kept fucking her. “ You are so tight… I’m gonna… I gonna stretch your pussy out… “ Adora groaned, she leaned her head back and closed her eyes as her hips kept hitting against Catra’s hips, their skin slapping against each other as their moans deafened their ears. 

“ Please… Fuck, fuck… Ah! “ Catra closed her eyes tightly, her hands fisting the sheets as Adora went rigid behind her, fucking into her hard and fast, pulling and pushing her inner walls, hitting that perfect spot. 

“ F-Feels… fuck… so good… “ Adora moaned, she fucked Catra faster now, earning loud moans from Catra, sweat running down their bodies. 

Catra bit her lower lip hard, it felt like she was sucking on it, her front walls kept clenching around Adora’s cock, holding her in, milking it. She needed to get filled with Adora, she needed to feel Adora’s cum, not only her body, but also inside her. 

“ I’m so close… “ Catra whimpered quietly, Adora reached a hand under Catra and furiously started to rub her clit with two digits. Catra let out a loud cry at the pleasure against her clit and the pleasure inside her cunt. All of it felt so good, so intense… The warm feeling kept pooling up in her stomach, she could feel her entire body shake. She is so close.. Almost… Almost…

“ Adora! “ Catra threw her head back as she came hard around the cock inside her, she could see whiteness behind her eyelids as she let out a shriek of Adora’s name. She just squirted… She slumped down on the bed, her knees giving up underneath her and Adora leaned over her without pulling out, supporting herself with her elbows on either side of Catra’s head as she kept fucking into Catra. Both to help Catra ride out her orgasm and to make herself come to.

Just a few more hard thrusts and Adora let out a loud groan against Catra’s ear as she came inside her, Catra’s inner walls clenched weakly around her cock to milk everything out of Adora’s cock. Adora made a few shallow thrusts to finish herself off properly before pulling out, she slumped down next to Catra and panted quietly. 

Catra whined quietly at the emptiness, she felt so messy right now, she had just squirted and the sheets under her were soaked with her wetness. She blinked her eyes open and stared at Adora with half-lidded eyes, she was surprised to see that Adora was already looking at her with a soft smile on her face. 

“ You okay? “ Adora whispered, panting quietly. Catra nodded slowly and closed her eyes again, too tired to keep them open. 

“ Yes… I’m good… “ Catra whispered, a weak smile on her face. Adora bit her lower lip before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on Catra’s sweaty forehead. 

“ Come on, let’s take a bath. “ Adora slowly got up from the bed, her cock was limp now and she was sweaty, so it was due for a nice bath. She walked around the bed and slowly slipped an arm behind Catra’s legs and the other around the small of her back before picking her up. Catra wrapped her arms around Adora’s neck and buried her face against Adora’s neck as Adora made her way to the bathroom with Catra in her arms. 

‘’ Okay. ‘’ Catra whispered quietly, a weak smile on her face as she closed her eyes and nuzzled into Adora’s collarbone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next requests: 
> 
> Sex Toys/Orgasm Denial
> 
> Breeding Kink
> 
> The Risk of Getting Caught
> 
> Dirty Uno
> 
> Catra Tries on Outfits 
> 
> As always, any requests? just comment them! I will figure something out for y'all horndogs, do not worry! It can even be a small thing you want me to add onto sex-scenes, who knows? 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy this chapter of our sexy professor being dominant!


	9. Pissed Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex Toys, orgasm denial, public boner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii 🤘🏻

Glimmer let out a quiet groan as she walked into Adora’s bedroom, they were going to brunch and Adora was taking waaay too long to get herself ready. She knocked on the bathroom door with a loud sigh. “ Adora, come on! “ 

Adora let out a quiet groan as she thrust her cock into Catra’s gaping hole, the other girl was bent over the sink as Adora fucked her, both of them trying to stay quiet because Catra told Adora to be quiet so that Glimmer wouldn’t know that Catra was home. “ Yeah! Give me ten minutes! “ Adora called back, her voice was kinda hoarse and deep as she tried to not moan right now. 

Glimmer let out a loud groan and left the room. Catra bit her lower lip, her eyes were closed as she let Adora thrust into her. Her hands were gripping onto the sink, quiet moans escaping her throat. 

“ Why can’t Glimmer know that you’re home? “ Adora said quietly, her hands were gripping onto Catra’s hips as she pounded into her.

“ Because, ah, because I told her that I’m at work... “ Catra moaned out, she had already come twice now and a third orgasm was on its way. “ She wanted me to join for brunch and I’m in no mood for that. “ 

Adora grinned an open mouthed grin as she fucked Catra harder. “ Maybe I should just tell her that you’re here. “ Adora breathed out before letting out a quiet groan as Catra’s inner walls squeezed around her cock. 

Catra rolled her eyes and pulled her hips forward, making Adora’s cock slip out of her, earning a loud whine from Adora as she stared at Catra with wide eyes. Catra looked over her shoulder at Adora with a glare. “ I’ve already come twice now, Adora. I can easily just let you handle that hard problem by yourself. “ 

Adora let out another whine and pouted, the cold air hit her cock and it felt so wrong, she needed to get inside again. “ Catra, please, I’m sorry. Let me just… I’m really close. “ Adora bit her lower lip, pleading with her eyes for Catra to let her finish. 

Catra rolled her eyes. “ Quit whining, Adora. Put it inside again. “ Catra looked forward again and ducked her head, closing her eyes as Adora slid her length inside her cunt again. Adora let out a soft sigh as tightness and warmth surrounded her length again, she wasted no time to thrust into Catra, keeping up the same rhythm as before. 

Both of the girls came after a few more thrusts, Adora was wiping her limp cock clean before tucking it into her grey suit pants, she looked at Catra with a wide grin. Catra pulled up her pajama pants, she looked at Adora and raised an eyebrow at her. 

“ What? “ Catra asked, she was exhausted today. Yeah, it’s Saturday. Yeah, she did get to sleep out. But she was too tired. She lied to Glimmer that her workplace was understaffed today and they needed her help, just so she could avoid going to brunch with them. Glimmer and Bow actually thought she had already left the apartment, but she got horny and wanted a quick fuck before going back to sleep. 

Adora shrugged and buttoned up her white shirt. “ Nothing. You are just really beautiful. “ Adora said before placing a soft kiss on Catra’s cheek. “ And a liar. “ 

Catra rolled her eyes. “ Yeah, whatever. Don’t tell them I’m here, okay? “ Catra said, pointing a finger towards Adora’s face. The blonde girl nodded before leaving the bathroom, she stood close by the bedroom door and looked towards Catra who was leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom. 

“ Come on, Adora! “ Glimmer groaned and pulled on her jacket. 

“ Yeah, coming. I’m just waiting for Catra to get dressed. “ Adora called back, staring straight at Catra with a wide grin, her arms crossed over her chest as her girlfriend glared brutally at her. 

“ What? I thought she was working! “ Bow called out.

“ Yeah, they called her and she is not needed. “ Adora called back, still grinning widely at Catra as her shorter girlfriend walked over to her. 

“ You have messed up big time, professor Grayskull. “ Catra muttered through clenched teeth, pointing a finger against Adora’s clothed chest. Adora was just staring down at Catra with a grin, shrugging lightly. “ Fine, I’ll come with you. On one condition. “ 

Adora’s grin dropped down slightly, she raised an eyebrow. “ What’s your condition? “ 

Catra started to smirk smugly, she reached a hand behind Adora and closed the door slowly. “ I’m coming with you guys, if you wear something for me. “ 

Adora tilted her head to the side, she furrowed her eyebrows and wondered what Catra had going on in that mind of hers. Catra just turned around and walked to the wardrobe where she grabbed the black box. Adora’s eyes widened as she watched Catra pick up a butt plug and a cock ring from inside the box, causing Adora to let out a quiet whine. 

Catra walked over to Adora and raised an eyebrow. “ What do you say? “

“ Catra, wait, if we do this, I will literally walk around with a boner. In public. “ Adora said, shaking her head in disbelief to Catra’s suggestion. 

Catra just shrugged, she looked down at the toys in her hand. “ I mean, either this or you won’t get to fuck me for a whole week. “ Catra looked back up at Adora’s face, she wanted to laugh the way Adora was staring at her. Her mouth agape and her eyes wide when Catra mentioned no sex for a week. 

Adora narrowed her eyes at Catra. “ You won’t be able to make it one week without having sex with me. “ Adora said, trying to play the game Catra was so good at. 

Catra leaned her face closer to Adora, narrowing her eyes back at her. “ Bet. You have no idea how long I can hold a grudge. “ Catra whispered back, staring straight into Adora’s eyes to see who will bend first. 

Adora scrunched up her nose and let out a sigh. “ Fine. The toys. “ Adora mumbled and reached down to pull down her pants. Catra smiled and took a step back to let Adora pull down her pants and turn around. The funny thing is that Adora was right, Catra would go crazy a week without sex, but she had to keep an act going.  
  


* * *

They were all sitting in a small booth in a restaurant they usually went to when they wanted brunch or if it was a day when none of them wanted to cook, they went here to eat. Adora reached down under the table to adjust her pants because her hard cock was pressing painfully against them. She pissed Catra off and this is her punishment, she knew that this wasn’t just it. The butt plug was making her feel full and the cock ring was preventing her from coming, she also knew that Catra had two small remotes in her jeans pocket, but she hasn’t used them. 

Catra was looking at Adora through the corners of her eyes as she also listened to Glimmer talk about the upcoming week at her workplace. Catra was pissed off, she was annoyed as fuck for her girlfriend’s big mouth, she wasn’t gonna let this go. 

Catra reached a hand into her pocket, she pressed a button and Adora let out a loud gasp, causing everyone around the table to look at her with a raised eyebrow. A small smirk spread over Catra’s lips as she looked at her girlfriend, expecting her to explain herself without embarrassing herself.

“ Uh, Adora, are you okay? “ Bow asked with concern, his hand reaching up to rub Adora’s shoulder gently.

Adora bit her lower lip, she looked at Catra with a small glare before looking at Bow with soft eyes. “ Uh, yeah, I’m oka…. “ Adora let out a long whine when Catra pressed yet another button on the other remote. The cock ring and the butt plug were now vibrating lowly, but it was still too much. Adora fisted her pants in frustration, she closed her eyes tightly to regain some focus again.

“ Ugh, Catra, I swear to god, if you are jerking her off under the table, I’m gonna kill both of you. “ Glimmer said, glaring at Catra. 

Catra grinned widely and lifted her hands to show Glimmer that she was, in fact, not jerking Adora off. “ I’m not! “ Catra said, defending herself from Glimmer’s allegations. 

“ Unfortunately. “ Adora whimpered quietly, she blinked her eyes open and saw that everyone around the table was staring at her with wide eyes, including Catra. “ Uh, I mean, unexpectedly! Like… “ Adora looked around, trying to find an excuse to what she just said before looking down at her plate. She forced a tight grin and looked at her friends. “ This Eggs Benedict was unexpectedly good. “ She said, mentally patting her shoulder for quick thinking. She grabbed the fork and knife and started to eat her Eggs Benedict.

“ What do you mean by unexpectedly? You order the same thing every time we are eating brunch here. “ Catra said, sliding her hand down under the table again.

Adora glared at her and shrugged. “ Yes, thank you, Catra, for that observing comment. What I meant is that it was unexpectedly good toda- “ Adora’s words got cut off mid sentence as Catra raised the level of the vibrations for both the butt plug and the cock ring, causing Adora to slam her fist down on the table in frustration and shock. She bit her lower lip tightly to avoid moaning out loud here, in public, in front of her two best friends.

Glimmer let out a quiet sigh and shook her head. “ I don’t want to ask anymore. “ She mumbled, cutting her pancakes with her fork and knife.

Adora looked at Glimmer and nodded hesitantly. “ Please, don’t… “ 

Catra smirked and started to eat her sandwich, Bow looked at Catra and smiled brightly. “ So, Catra, what happened at your work? Why didn’t they need you anymore? “ he asked, tilting his head slightly to the side. 

Catra looked at him, she slid her hands down under the table once again and smiled. “ Well… “ Catra started to say, but Adora interrupted her. 

“ Well, Bow, “ Adora started, glaring slightly at Catra before looking at Bow. “ Obviously she was ly-... “ Adora let out a loud moan and her eyes rolled back into her head, the vibrations made her cock ache, her asshole was clenching around the butt plug. Catra had turned the settings high now, making Adora accidentally moan in front of her friends. 

“ Okay, nope, whatever is going on, stop it. “ Glimmer said, throwing her hands up in frustration. 

Catra shrugged and got up from her seat. “ It’s nothing. I’ll be right back, I’m gonna use the restroom. “ Catra said before turning around to walk towards the bathroom. She turned off the vibrations on her way, making Adora let out a sigh of relief and calm down. 

“ You two are going to be the death of me. “ Glimmer muttered through clenched teeth as she glared at Adora. Adora was panting quietly, she looked at Glimmer. 

“ Well, she is going to be the death of me. “ Adora shrugged, she looked towards the restroom door and got up, her knees shaking slightly at the intensity she experienced a few minutes ago. She looked down at her pants, noticing the large bulge between her legs. She blushed furiously as she put her hands over the area to make sure no one saw anything. “ Uh, I’ll be back. “ Adora mumbled and practically jogged to the restroom. 

Adora closed the door behind herself, Catra was already washing her hands after using the restroom and she looked at Adora with a raised eyebrow. “ Hi, sweetheart. How is it going? Hanging in there? “ Catra rolled her eyes, she grabbed some paper and wiped her hands clean. 

“ Please, Catra… “ Adora whimpered, she walked over to Catra with shaky legs, her cock straining against her pants, causing Catra to look down at the bulge with a smug smirk on her face. 

“ Aww, what’s wrong? Can’t take the consequences for your actions? “ Catra said with a raised eyebrow, she actually loved the desperation in Adora’s eyes, practically begging for Catra to let her come. Catra was actually getting wetter and wetter by seeing Adora like this.

“ I get it. Me, bad. I did bad. Just please… “ Adora begged with a low tone, she almost dropped on her knees. Her cock was feeling so painfully full, aching to come, her asshole was clenching around the butt plug. Catra pulled out the two remotes and eyed them with curiousty. 

“ I kinda love these, you know. “ Catra looked at Adora with a raised eyebrow and a smug smirk as the blonde girl stared at her with wide eyes, a quiet whimper escaping her lips. “ Don’t you think they are fun? “ And when Catra purred out the last word, she turned on the vibrations again on the highest setting, making Adora drop down on her knees as a loud moan escaped her lips.

“ Oh, fuck, Catra… “ Adora moaned, she fisted her hands over her knees and closed her eyes tightly as she felt the vibrations run through her body. She could come right now, the cock ring only did so much to prevent her from coming, but the intense feeling from the butt plug made Adora drift closer and closer to the edge. 

And then it stopped, Adora let out a loud whimper and looked at Catra with pleading eyes. Catra slowly crouched down in front of Adora, she grabbed onto Adora’s jaw gently with her hand and leaned forward, her lips brushing lightly across Adora’s own lips. “ You are making me so wet right now. I can’t wait to go home so that you can fuck me. “ Catra whispered against Adora’s lips, making her whimper quietly. 

“ We should go home. “ Adora whispered back, barely keeping herself together. She needed to fuck Catra, like right now, she wanted to get into one of the stalls and fuck her against the wall.

* * *

As soon as they came through the door, Catra grabbed onto Adora’s hand and pulled her towards their bedroom. Glimmer rolled her eyes as she hung up her jacket, Bow just let out a quiet sigh. Both of them knowing what will happen next.

Catra pulled Adora inside their bedroom, she closed the door quickly behind them before pressing Adora against the door, crashing their lips together in desperation. Adora let out a soft sigh against Catra’s lips as she felt the other girl’s hand fumble with her pants, pulling down the zipper and unbuttoning the buttons. Catra pulled back from the kiss, she looked down at Adora’s bulge as she pulled down her pants and boxers impatiently, she needed Adora to fuck her right now. 

Adora leaned her head back against the door, her eyes glancing down, half-lidded and kinda hazy. She felt like she was about to burst as soon as Catra touched her. Catra licked her lips as her eyes looked down at Adora’s hard cock, she reached a hand down and slowly pulled the cock ring from Adora’s cock, tossing it aside. She did leave the butt plug, she quickly pulled down her pants and panties, but before grabbing the remote for the butt plug. She turned it onto the vibration before looking at Adora, who was just moaning quietly. 

“ Adora, fuck me. “ Catra whispered, Adora looked at her with a hazy gaze before placing her hands on Catra’s hips and picking her up, Catra quickly wrapped her legs around Adora’s waist as Adora turned them around and pressed Catra’s back against the door. She pressed a knee between Catra’s legs to keep her up, she could feel Catra’s wetness coat her thigh as she grabbed onto her cock in her free hand, guiding it inside Catra’s gaping hole.

Catra let out a loud and long moan, she leaned her head back against the door and closed her eyes as she felt Adora push in, filling her up with her cock to the hilt. Adora wasted no time, she grabbed onto Catra’s hips again and pulled out to the tip before pushing back in, hard, making Catra let out a scream out of pure pleasure. 

“ Yes! Adora, fuck me! “ Catra moaned loudly, her hands gripping onto Adora’s clothed shoulders as Adora pounded into her, grunting and groaning with every push and pull of Catra’s inner walls.

“ So good, fuck, so tight… Take it… “ Adora groaned, resting her forehead against Catra’s shoulder as she thrust into Catra harder and faster, so close to coming inside her girlfriend.

Glimmer and Bow were sitting by the table, sipping their coffee as they sat there awkwardly, they heard the door of Catra- and Adora’s bedroom slam loudly, repeatedly. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that Adora is fucking Catra against the door. 

“ Adora, harder! Don’t stop! “ They could hear Catra scream loudly, they could hear Adora let out loud groans and grunts. Glimmer’s left eye started to twitch and Bow covered his ears, blushing furiously. 

Catra tightened her legs around Adora’s waist, pulling her closer as Adora started to thrust harder and faster, ramming her cock inside Catra’s cunt, making her moan repeatedly. Her eyes were shut tightly as she was close to the edge, her legs urging Adora to keep going, to make her come.

“ Catra… I’m so… I’m gonna come.. “ Adora moaned, shutting her eyes close as she fucked Catra with hard and short thrusts. The way Catra’s inner walls clenched around her cock, trying to milk her, to make her come. The butt out vibrating inside her asshole… It was almost too much, Adora needed…

“ Fill me, Adora. Fuck me, come inside me. I want your cum inside me. “ Catra whimpered out, Adora let out a loud groan and started to thrust harder and faster, making Catra moan loudly. A few more thrusts and Adora came, a spurt of cum exploded from her cock and hit Catra’s inner walls.

“ Fuck! “ Adora groaned loudly, her hips made hard, but shallow thrusts into Catra. Catra was getting close too, Adora could feel it as Catra tensed up, her legs tightened around her waist and her inner walls squeezed Adora’s cock, holding her inside as Adora unloaded her cum inside Catra. 

“ Ah! “ Catra whimpered, arching her back slightly and bit her lower lip hard, almost drawing blood, as she came around Adora’s cock. Both of the girls settled down from their orgasms after a few short thrusts from Adora.

Glimmer looked at Bow and let out a quiet sigh. “ We need to move out. “ And Bow nodded quickly.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests:
> 
> Breeding Kink
> 
> The Risk of Getting Caught 
> 
> Catra tries on sexy clothes
> 
> Dirty Uno
> 
> I might have forgotten some things, but eh, remind me in case! And more requests?


	10. Breeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breeding Kink with a fluffy surprise at the end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters have absolutely no connection to each other, these happens during periods of their relationship. So ya'll are freely to see this as a future chapter, if you want! The end was requested and I aim to please you guys! So enjoy!

Glimmer rubbed her eyes and let out a loud yawn before stretching her arms over her head, groaning quietly at the feeling after a good night's sleep. Bow was sleeping next to her, snoring quietly and Glimmer smiled sleepily down at her cute boyfriend. She threw her legs over the edge of the bed and got up, eager to start the day with a cup of coffee. She quietly tip-toed out of the room, careful enough to not wake Bow up from his sleep. She managed to get out of the room, she walked into the living room and her eyes widened at the sight in front of her. 

Adora was on the floor, doing push-ups whilst Catra was sitting on her back, crossed-legged, her nose down on her phone. Glimmer raised an eyebrow at them, none of the girls looked at her and greeted her a good morning. 

‘’ Good morning. What are you two doing? ‘’ Glimmer asked, unsure if she wants to know the answer to the question. She knows that Adora usually works out in the morning, but why is Catra sitting on her back? 

‘’ Working out. ‘’ Adora mumbled as she pushed up and then down, she was all flustered and sweating. ‘’ Thirty five… ‘’ She groaned quietly, her eyes were closed as she focused. 

‘’ Checking Instagram. ‘’ Catra mumbled, her thumb scrolling down her phone screen, she was chewing on her bottom lip. 

Glimmer rolled her eyes, she let out a quiet sigh and walked into the kitchen to brew coffee. Then Bow walked out of the bedroom, he let out a quiet yawn and rubbed one eye with the back of his hand. A sleepy smile on his face as he walked past Catra and Adora. ‘’ Good morning, you two. ‘’ Both of them mumbled good morning to him, but then his eyes widened and his smile dropped when his brain figured out what he just saw. He quickly looked back at Adora and Catra, he wanted to ask, but he figured better not. He shook his head slowly and walked into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee, unsure what he just saw. After grabbing a cup of coffee, both Bow and Glimmer sat down on the couch in the living room and watched Adora do her push-ups with Catra on her back, looking through her phone. 

‘’ 50! ‘’ Adora groaned quietly, Catra quickly got up to stand on the floor before Adora rolled onto her back, she bent her knees and Catra put her phone down on the floor. Catra then sat down in front of Catra and held onto her feet as Adora started doing her sit-ups, kissing Catra gently on the lips when she sat up.

Bow smiled brightly, he watched Catra kiss Adora back every time she sat up. ‘’ Aww, you guys are so cute! ‘’ Bow exclaimed out loud, pouting adorably at Catra and Bow. 

‘’ Really? I think they are sappy. ‘’ Glimmer said with a roll of her eyes, a soft smile on her face as she sipped her coffee. 

Catra looked at them with a glare. ‘’ I’m not cute! ‘’ Catra said, she glanced at Adora through the corners of her eyes. The blonde girl was sitting up, her eyes closed and her lips puckered as she waited for Catra to kiss her. Catra rolled her eyes before looking at Adora and kissing her gently, Adora smiled brightly and then continued with her sit-ups. Catra glared at Bow and then kissed Adora again, and again until she finished her sit-ups. 

Adora finished with her final sit-up and Catra let go off her feet to stand up, grabbing her phone. ‘’ Okay, now I want to take a nap. ‘’ 

‘’ You just woke up. ‘’ Glimmer said, raising an eyebrow at Catra. 

Catra looked at her and shrugged. ‘’ Yeah, so? I love napping. ‘’ 

Adora nodded quickly, she looked at Bow and Glimmer with a wide grin. ‘’ She does. I’m gonna take a shower. ‘’ 

‘’ Mm, I’m tempted to join. ‘’ Catra purred out, she looked at Adora with a smirk. 

‘’ Why don’t you then? ‘’ Adora whispered as she looked at Catra with a smirk on her face, slowly leaning in. 

‘’ You know, we are doing something good for the world. We’re saving water, it’s for a good cause. ‘’ Catra bit her lower lip, her eyes flicking down to Adora’s lips. Glimmer let out a loud groan and rolled her eyes. 

‘’ Jesus, you two are too horny for your own good. ‘’ She muttered quietly. Catra rolled her eyes as Adora stood up from the floor, she grabbed onto Catra’s hand and dragged her to the bathroom by their room. 

* * *

Catra blinked her eyes open, a soft yawn escaping her lips as she stretched her arms over her head. She was feeling a little sore after Adora fucked her in the shower earlier today, and she was feeling quite good right now. Adora didn’t join her for the nap, she had assignments to grade and shit like that, but Catra did nap and it felt so good. She threw her legs lazily over the edge of the bed and got up from it, slowly walking out of the bedroom with her phone in her hand. 

‘’ Hey, Adora, have you ever thought about- ‘’ Catra wanted to finish her sentence, but her focus shifted quickly when she noticed Adora sitting on the living room floor with a… Child? ‘’ Uh, what the fuck is that? ‘’ Catra said with a raised eyebrow. 

Adora looked at Catra with wide eyes and covered the child’s ear with a dramatic gasp escaping her lips. ‘’ Catra! Don’t swear in front of the child! ‘’ Adora mumbled quietly, slowly removing her hands from the child’s ears. 

Catra looked between the child and Adora, she pressed her index finger against her lips as she tried to figure out what was going on. ‘’ Uh, I’m sorry, let me rephrase that. Adora, sweetheart, the love of my life, what is that? ‘’ 

Adora looked at Catra like a confused puppy, she tilted her head to the side. ‘’ Uh, a child. ‘’ 

‘’ Yeah, I know that. I know what a child looks like, so let me ask another question. What is that child doing here? ‘’ Catra said, walking slowly to Adora and the child, she looked down at them with a confused expression on her face. 

‘’ This is Michael, Bow’s nephew. ‘’ Adora said, she looked at the child and smiled at him. He was playing with some toy cars, and Adora was playing with him before Catra interrupted them. 

‘’ Okay, and where is Bow? ‘’ Catra asked, still unsure of what is going on here. Her girlfriend was sitting on the floor, playing with Bow’s nephew and Bow is nowhere in the apartment, neither is Glimmer. 

Adora looked up at Catra, she slowly stood up and rubbed the back of her neck nervously. ‘’ Well, Glimmer and Bow were needed at work, an emergency, but Bow was supposed to babysit his nephew today, and I… ‘’ Catra narrowed her eyes, she knew where this was going. ‘’ I kinda offered that we would babysit his nephew until he returns. ‘’ 

Catra’s eyes widened, she shook her head slowly and pointed a finger towards Adora. ‘’ I don’t remember agreeing to that. ‘’ 

Adora shrugged, she grinned awkwardly. ‘’ Well, I agreed for both of us. ‘’ 

Catra nodded slowly, she glanced down at the child who was looking up at her with wide, curious eyes. Catra looked back at Adora and shook her head slowly. ‘’ Yeah, no, I’m gonna skip that. ‘’ She patted Adora’s shoulder gently with her hand before walking towards the front door. ‘’ Have fun with the child, I’m probably gonna meet up with Scorpia or something. ‘’ 

Adora let out a quiet whine and followed Catra quickly, she grabbed onto her hand and stopped her from walking out of the door. ‘’ No, please, stay. I need you here. It will be fun! ‘’ Adora said with a bright smile on her face. Catra looked at her and rolled her eyes, her girlfriend was cute right now, but there is no way she would admit that. 

‘’ Give a good reason to stay. ‘’ Catra said, raising an eyebrow at Adora. The blonde girl dropped her smile and pierced her lips into a thin line. 

‘’ Uh, because I want you to be here? ‘’ 

‘’ Not good enough. ‘’

‘’ If you stay, we can have S-E-X on Glimmer’s bed to piss her off? ‘’ 

‘’ Nah, I’ve a feeling that we might still do that. ‘’ 

‘’ Fine, maybe because I’ve no idea what I’m doing and children are often clumsy so he will probably fall once or twice, and then you will have a good laugh? ‘’ 

Catra placed a finger under her chin and pretended to think about it, Adora just looked at her with a raised eyebrow. ‘’ Fine. Just for the good laugh. ‘’ Catra grinned and leaned in to kiss Adora gently on the lips, her hands slowly reaching down to grab onto Adora’s bulge over her pants, causing Adora to let out a quiet gasp against her lips. ‘’ Don’t ever agree on something without talking to me first. ‘’ Catra whispered against Adora’s lips before letting go off her bulge and starting to walk past her. 

‘’ Noted. ‘’ Adora groaned and followed Catra back to the living room, where Michael was still playing with his toys. The child was around three years old, a small toddler and he was absolutely adorable, not that Catra would admit that, but he was cute with big eyes staring up at Adora and a wide smile. 

‘’ Aunt Adora, can we play? ‘’ Michael said with his childlike tone, looking up at Adora with curious eyes. Adora smiled softly down at him and sat down on the floor, her legs crossed as she grabbed a toy car. 

‘’ Of course, Michael. Where were we now? ‘’ 

Catra sat down on the couch, she crossed one leg over the other and watched Adora and Michael play with the cars. A soft smile spread over Catra’s lips when she saw the look on Adora’s face, she was actually having fun and all of this was so adorable. Adora would be so fit to be a mother, and they would actually have a beautiful family and it would be… Catra dropped her smile and furrowed her eyebrows when she realized what she was thinking about. Is she even ready for this? 

‘’ Catra. ‘’ Adora called out, looking up at Catra with a soft smile on her face. The brunette girl shook her head slowly, she looked at Adora and smiled softly at her. 

‘’ Yeah, sweetie? ‘’ 

‘’ Are you okay? ‘’ Adora asked, tilting her head to the side as a worrisome expression spread over her face. ‘’ You kinda zoned out there for a second. ‘’ 

Catra didn’t realize she zoned out, but now she was caught and she just shook her head quickly. ‘’ No, no, I’m fine. I was just thinking about work and then… Yeah, I’m fine. ‘’ She smiled softly, Adora just nodded slowly and continued to play with Michael. 

After an hour, Bow still wasn’t back and Adora didn’t stop playing with Michael, they played hide ‘n seek, then with some toys, and then… Catra was just watching them, almost stunned at how good Adora was with the child. He didn’t cry once, always laughing and smiling, having fun. Catra did think about joining them, but she was unsure if she should. Truth is, she was unsure if she would be a good mother, not a bad one, but Adora would probably be the favorite parent. She didn’t care about that, she knew that Adora wants to have a family someday, and Catra did too. Watching Adora right now playing with Michael made Catra feel warm inside, like this was the perfect reality she has been craving for. 

‘’ Hey, Catra. ‘’ Adora said, standing up from the floor with a soft smile on her face. ‘’ I need to go to the bathroom. Could you maybe take care of him until I’m back? ‘’ Adora asked, already on her way to the bathroom. Catra’s eyes widened at that, she looked at Adora walking away and shook her head quickly. 

‘’ No, no, wait, Adora! Don’t leave me alone with him, what if he pukes or something? ‘’ Catra said as she stood up, she was actually panicking. 

Adora smiled and called out without turning around. ‘’ Don’t worry, Catra, you will be fine. ‘’ And then she went into the bathroom. Leaving Catra alone with Michael. The brunette girl looked down at the smiling child, she gulped slightly and slowly sat down on the floor across from Michael. 

‘’ Uh, so, hi… ‘’ Catra said, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. 

Michael waved excitedly at her, he reached a hand forward and Catra looked down at the tiny hand in front of her. Michael was handing her a Spider-man action figure, Catra raised an eyebrow and slowly took the toy. 

‘’ You want me to play superheroes with you? ‘’ Catra asked Michael and looked at him. 

‘’ Yeah! And I’m gonna be Superman! We need to stop… ‘’ Michael looked around before reaching for another action figure, he reached it towards Catra’s face, almost too closely. ‘’ This guy! His name is Darkor, I call him that. ‘’ Michael said, grinning proudly up at Catra. 

Catra started to smile and shrugged. ‘’ Yeah, I like that. It suits him! Okay, so I’m Spidey. ‘’ Catra grinned widely and then they began to play. 

Adora wiped her hands clean with a towel before stepping out of the bathroom, she wasn’t worried about leaving Catra alone with Michael, but Catra isn’t exactly too fond of children, so Adora can only imagine how bored her girlfriend is. But the sight before her left Adora in shock, Catra was actually playing with Michael, and she is actually having fun. Adora didn’t make a noise, both Michael and Catra didn’t seem to notice her as they played. 

‘’ Oh, no! Darkor is almost close to activating the world-domination machine! Superman, we need to stop him! ‘’ Catra said with a dark voice, trying to imitate Spider-man as she moved the action figure across the floor. 

‘’ I’m gonna stop him! ‘’ Michael said, pretending his action figure was flying as he moved it through the air towards another action figure, who Adora figured it must be Darkor. Adora leaned against the doorframe and crossed her arms over her chest, a soft smile spread across her lips. 

Michael hit Darkor with his action figure and let out a loud bang noise. ‘’ We did it, Spider-man! Darkor is dead! ‘’ Catra threw her hands up in the air and grinned widely. 

‘’ Yes! I knew you could do it! Now, Brightmoon City is free from Darkor and his evil plans! All thanks to Superman! ‘’ Catra gave Michael a soft high five, careful to not hurt the child. 

‘’ And Spider-man! ‘’ Michael said and threw his arms around Catra’s neck to hug her tightly. Catra’s eyes widened at that before she closed them and hugged him back gently. 

Adora let out a soft cough, mostly to embarrass Catra for what she just witnessed, causing the other two to look at her. Michael was smiling brightly as he got up and ran towards Adora with his arms spread out, Catra was just blushing furiously and stared at Adora with wide eyes. The blonde girl crouched down and picked Michael up, holding him against his side as she carried him with one arm. 

‘’ What are you guys doing? ‘’ Adora asked, looking at Catra with a raised eyebrow. Catra slowly put the toy down on the floor and stood up, brushing off her knees before walking over to Adora. 

‘’ Uh, we… ‘’ 

‘’ Me and aunt Catra were playing superheroes and we won! ‘’ Michael said excitedly, a wide smile on his face as he looked at Adora. 

‘’ Oh, is that so? ‘’ Adora said, looking at Michael before looking at Catra. ‘’ And Spider-man was fun to play with, Catra? ‘’ Adora raised an eyebrow, a smug smirk on her face. 

Catra glared at her and crossed her arms over her chest. ‘’ Shu… Be quiet. ‘’ 

Adora let out a soft laugh and shook her head slowly, wrapping her other free arm around Catra’s shoulders and pulled her close to her side as she held onto Michael tightly with the other arm, she placed a soft kiss on Catra’s temple whilst the other girl let out a quiet whine out of embarrassment. 

* * *

That night, Catra and Adora were laying in bed, cuddling against one another. Catra’s head against Adora’s collarbone as the other girl had her arms wrapped around Catra’s shoulders, holding her close. Catra slowly moved and pressed her chin against Adora’s chest, looking up at her beautiful girlfriend with a soft smile. 

‘’ What are you thinking about? ‘’ Adora whispered, her fingers slowly running through Catra’s hair gently. Catra reached a hand up and pressed it against Adora’s cheek, caressing it softly. 

‘’ Today… You… Us… ‘’ Catra whispred back, she looked straight into Adora’s eyes, drowning in the ocean inside of them. 

‘’ Yeah, and what about us? ‘’ Adora asked with a whisper, her eyes soft as they locked into Catra’s heterochromatic eyes. 

‘’ I’ve been thinking… Today was really fun, you know… I don’t know, maybe the kid got into my head, but I think… ‘’ Catra chewed on her bottom lip, too nervous to say it, but it felt so right. ‘’ Adora, I want to start a family with you. ‘’ 

Adora’s eyes widened and she moved further up, pressing her back against the headboard, causing Catra to sit up and look at her with a nervous expression. ‘’ Wait… Are you serious? ‘’ Adora said, furrowing her eyebrows as she studied Catra’s face expression. 

‘’ I know I said I wasn’t ready and all that, but uh, can you really be ready for something like this? ‘’ Catra said, shrugging lightly before chewing on her bottom lip. Adora stared at her, her mouth slightly agape. 

‘’ I mean, I guess not. But uh, Catra, why the sudden change of thought? ‘’ Adora asked, her hands rubbing Catra’s bare back. 

‘’ I don’t know. Seeing you with Michael today, it just… It made me think, and I… ‘’ Catra smiled softly, she looked at Adora and leaned in close. ‘’ I really want to start a family with you. ‘’ She whispered before kissing Adora softly on the lips. Adora smiled against Catra’s lips before returning the kiss just as softly. 

Adora pulled back from the kiss, a wide grin on her face as she stared at Catra. ‘’ Wait… Are we really doing this? ‘’ 

Catra nodded slowly, she bit her lower lip and smiled. ‘’ We are really doing this. I’ll stop with the pills and all, so… ‘’ 

Adora squealed and wrapped her arms around Catra’s waist before peppering her face with kisses, earning a fit of giggles from Catra, who just wrapped her arms around Adora’s neck as her girlfriend showered her with kisses. 

* * *

And they did try, for two weeks, they didn’t stop having sex. They did it whenever and however they could, they tried everything, but nothing seemed to work. No matter how much they fucked, Catra always came out of the bathroom with a negative test result, and she did check, she did it plenty of times to make sure that it wasn’t a false negative. But it was negative, and they didn’t realize how much it would hurt. The disappointment was brutal, it was awful. Always causing Adora to feel shitty and Catra always tried to comfort her. 

Both of them wondered if there was something wrong with them, that’s why they didn’t succeed. It was a possibility, they did want to check it up, but they were too scared for the answer and always pushed it back, but they never stopped having sex. Maybe someday… 

Adora came home from work one day, she couldn’t stop thinking about Catra and she was determined to make her girlfriend happy, to make herself happy, she wanted to have a child and she wouldn’t stop fighting for it. 

She walked quickly into the bedroom, where Catra was laying in bed already, watching a movie. She was actually just wearing a bra and her pajama pants. Catra looked at Adora with a soft smile on her face, she pressed the remote button and turned off the TV. ‘’ Hi, sweetie. How was work? ‘’ 

Adora walked to the bed, she kneeled up on it and looked into Catra’s eyes. Catra slowly sat up, she looked at Adora and tilted her head to the side. ‘’ I couldn’t stop thinking about you today. ‘’ Adora whispered before biting her bottom lip. 

‘’ Is that so? ‘’ Catra said with a smile and a raised eyebrow, her hand playing with the top button of Adora’s shirt. 

‘’ I want to fuck you. ‘’ Adora whispered, Catra’s eyes widened and she started to smirk. 

‘’ What? Right now? ‘’ 

Adora nodded quickly, she grabbed onto Catra’s other hand. ‘’ If it’s okay with you. ‘’ 

Catra let out a soft chuckle before leaning in, placing a soft kiss on Adora’s lips. ‘’ Of course it’s okay. ‘’ Catra whispered against Adora’s lips, the blonde girl smiled and grabbed onto Catra’s hips to roll her onto her stomach. Catra let out a quiet gasp at the sudden roughness Adora showed right now, but she loved it. 

Adora leaned over Catra’s back, she started to kiss Catra’s shoulder and her hands reached down and without realizing it, Adora grabbed onto the back of Catra’s pajama pants and quickly ripped them apart.

‘’ Adora! ‘’ Catra shouted in surprise, her eyes wide as she looked at Adora over her shoulder. Adora kneeled up and looked down at the damage of Catra’s ripped pajama pants before looking at Catra with wide eyes. 

‘’ Sorry. I’m just… ‘’ Adora said, blushing furiously. Her eyes averted slowly to Catra’s bare ass, Adora could feel her mouth watering at the sight. Catra wasn’t wearing any underwear, her ass in full display for Adora and god, Adora could feel her cock strained against her pants, aching to be let out. Adora put her hands on Catra’s ass and squeezed tightly, earning a soft moan from Catra. ‘’ So excited… ‘’ 

Catra smiled lazily, she leaned her head against the pillow and pushed her ass up against Adora’s palm rubbing and squeezing her ass. ‘’ Then get on with it, Adora. Fuck me. ‘’ 

‘’ Ass up, spread your legs. ‘’ Adora whispered and removed her hands, she stood up and quickly got undressed, her cock was set free and Adora shivered when the cold air hit her sensitive length. Catra quickly got up into position, she got up on her knees, ass up and face down, and spread her legs wide for Adora. She could feel her juices drip down her thighs as she waited for Adora to fuck her, to claim her, to knock her up.

Adora bit her lower lip, she kneeled up on the bed behind Catra and looked down at Catra’s glistening folds, licking her lips in anticipation. She wrapped a soft hand around her cock, she was eager to shove her cock inside Catra’s gaping hole, she wanted to fill her up, to fuck her, to claim her, to make her pregnant. This… This time, it’s going to work, Adora felt that in her entire body. 

With one free hand on Catra’s hips and the other around her length, she slowly guided her cock into Catra’s opening, the tip pressed into the hole and Adora slowly pushed in, just the tightness around the slit made Adora almost lose control, she wanted to shove it in, but she didn’t want to hurt Catra so she just took it slowly, pushing and pushing in until she bottomed out. 

Catra let out a soft gasp when she felt Adora push into the hilt, her inner walls were squeezing Adora’s cock, holding her in. Adora quickly grabbed onto both of Catra’s hips, waiting for Catra to settle down and get comfortable. And when Catra’s breathing became calmer, Adora slowly pulled back and then she pushed in, earning a long moan from Catra. 

‘’ Good girl… Let me… Let me in… ‘’ Adora groaned quietly, she slowly began to thrust into Catra, pulling her walls gently along with every thrust. 

‘’ Oh, fuck, yes… ‘’ Catra gripped onto the sheets, she closed her eyes tightly as Adora fucked into her, too slow right now. ‘’ Adora… Fuck me… Harder… Faster.. Please… ‘’ 

Adora began to fuck Catra harder and faster, she leaned her head back and closed her eyes tightly as tight walls massaged her cock, taking it all, squeezing and fluttering around her aching cock as she pushed and pulled Catra’s innerwalls. It felt so good, it was so tight and warm around her cock, she wanted to fill Catra up. 

Catra was moaning loudly now, her knuckles turning white as she held onto the sheets, her face buried into the pillow as Adora kept the same rhythm, fucking into her hard and fast. ‘’ So good… I’m gonna… Fuck you so hard… ‘’ Adora grunted, digging her nails into the soft skin of Catra’s hips. 

‘’ Yes… Ah! Adora! ‘’ Catra moaned out loud, pushing back against Adora, forcing the cock inside her to move faster. Their hips were slapping against each other, the sounds of their moans and grunts echoed in the room. 

‘’ Catra… I’m gonna… I need… ‘’ Adora grunted, she pounded into Catra faster, she could feel the orgasm building up inside her. She is gonna come, she could feel it. 

‘’ D-Don’t stop… ‘’ Catra moaned against the pillow, Adora was going to rigid behind her, fucking her hard, making her forget her own name. Catra could feel herself slipping over the edge, she was so close. 

‘’ Catra! Fuck! ‘’ Adora screamed out, hips stilling as she pressed her hips against Catra’s own hips and her cock shot out a load of cum inside Catra’s walls, painting her walls white. Catra quickly followed, tensing up under Adora as a silent scream escaped her throat, her walls squeezing Adora’s cock to keep her in. 

Adora started kneading the pillowy cheeks of Catra’s ass, she blinked her eyes open and looked down at Catra’s shaking body with half-lidded eyes. ‘’ Mm, that’s right, baby… Milk me… ‘’ Catra’s walls were sucking Adora’s cock, squeezing around it and milking her. ‘’ Fuck, take every drop… I need you to get you full… give you a child… ‘’ Adora grunted as she made shallow and hard thrusts into Catra’s hole, a stream of cum shot out again, making Adora let out a loud groan. 

‘’ Yes… Fuck… ‘’ Catra whimpered against the pillow, her body relaxing from the mindblowing orgasm. Adora stopped her movements, her cock was limp inside Catra, but she didn’t dare to pull out yet. ‘’ D-Don’t pull out, Adora… ‘’ Catra whispered weakly, Adora could still feel her walls squeeze weakly around her length. She wasn't’ gonna pull out, a lot of cum would go to waste, so she just stood still. 

After a few minutes, Adora slowly pulled out of Catra, a little cum mixed with Catra’s juice spilled out of Catra’s hole. Adora bit her lower lip, she brushed a thumb over the cum that was dripping down Catra’s thigh and slowly pressed it back inside Catra’s gaping hole, a bang of guilt in her chest when she realized what she did. Catra let out a satisfied hum against the pillow at Adora’s action before she weakly slumped down on the bed. She weakly turned around and laid down on her back, panting quietly. Adora looked at her, she slowly leaned down at and placed a soft kiss on Catra’s forehead. 

‘’ Adora… ‘’ Catra whispered, Adora laid down between Catra’s legs and nuzzled her nose against Catra’s collarbone. ‘’ More. ‘’ Adora lifted her head and looked at Catra with wide eyes, her cock was limp and she needed to get it hard again. Catra looked at Adora with tired, but lustful eyes, sending sparks of excitement to Adora’s cock. 

Adora quickly crashed her lips against Catra’s, kissing her deeply and passionately as her hands grabbed onto Catra’s hips, the other girl quickly wrapped her legs around Adora’s waist, pulling her closer as her hands dragged down Adora’s muscled back. Adora pulled back from the kiss, she started to place kisses down Catra’s jaw to her neck before licking, sucking and biting the skin on Catra’s neck. Catra leaned her head back, a soft sigh escaping her lips. 

Adora felt her cock gain some firmness again, brushing against Catra’s inner thigh. She needed to get inside again, Catra was already so wet, it would be so easy to slide all the way in. Adora looked down between their bodies, she grabbed onto her sensitive cock and guided it into Catra’s opening, it was a lot harder from this position, but she managed to push the tip in and then she grabbed onto Catra’s hips and slid all the way in. Catra arched her back at the feeling of being full again, a soft whimper escaped her throat before it turned into a loud moan. 

‘’ You are doing so good, baby… ‘’ Adora groaned, she looked at Catra with loving eyes as her girlfriend just took it until Adora bottomed out, panting quietly. 

Catra blinked her eyes open, she looked up at Adora with half-lidded eyes and panted quietly, she was feeling so full of Adora’s cock, she could feel it pulse inside her. ‘’ Move… ‘’ 

And Adora did, slowly at first, making Catra used to the stretch once more before she changed the rhythm, going fast and hard. Catra leaned her head back, moans escaping her lips and her eyes shut tightly. Adora pressed her face against Catra’s neck as she thrust into her harder and faster. Catra pressed the heels of her feet against Adora’s ass, pulling her closer, making her go harder inside her. 

‘’ Yes! Adora! Fuck! Don’t stop! Fuck me, get me pregnant! ‘’ Catra screamed out, not caring how desperate she sounded, she needed Adora to come inside her over and over again until she was full and heavy with her child. 

Adora seemed to get a new form of energy from that, her nails dug into Catra’s hips hard and she thrust harder and faster, hitting that perfect spot inside Catra that made the girl under her go absolutely rigid, screaming and moaning into the air. Her inner walls squeezing and pulling Adora’s cock, milking her. 

‘’ I will, I will… Oh fuck… Gonna make your belly full and heavy with my child… Good girl… Let me… Let me fill you up… Let me get you pregnant… Let me put a child inside you… Mine… ‘’ Adora grunted, her hips not stopping their movements, her hands holding onto Catra tightly. Whilst Catra was digging her nails into Adora’s back, holding onto her, her ankles pressing against Adora’s ass to keep her movements going. 

‘’ Yes! Ah! Adora! Please! ‘’ Catra moaned out loudly, a tear rolling down her cheek at the intense feeling of being stretched out and full. Adora’s words made her even wetter, she could feel an orgasm building up inside her. She was so close… And all because of Adora’s words… 

After a few more thrusts, Catra let out a loud scream and tensed up, arching her back in the process as her orgasm hit her like a truck, making her see white behind her eyelids and Adora kept going, she kept fucking into Catra like her life depended on it. After a few more thrusts, Adora gave one final snap of her hips before she came inside Catra again, shooting out a load of cum inside her womb. A loud moan escaped Catra’s lips as she felt herself getting filled up again, Adora kept shallow but hard thrusts, groaning quietly against Catra’s neck. ‘’ So sweet… Full… Full of my cum… My child… ‘’ 

Catra let out a quiet whimper at the words, her cunt kept squeezing and milking Adora’s cock, pulling out every last drop of cum. Adora lifted her head, she looked down at Catra with half-lidded eyes. Catra blinked her eyes open, she looked up at Adora with a hazy gaze as Adora kept thrusting into her slowly. 

‘’ I love you… ‘’ Adora whispered shakily, pressing her forehead against Catra’s own forehead, her hips kept moving slowly even though her cock was slowly starting to lose its hardness. She didn’t want to pull out, not yet. Catra smiled weakly up at her eyes, soft gasps escaping her lips every now and then. 

‘’ I love you too… ‘’ 

* * *

The next morning, Adora was laying in bed, reading a book whilst Catra was in the bathroom. Last night was incredible, but Adora really hoped it would work out fine this time, she was actually tired of the disappointment and honestly, she was fearing that Catra was blaming herself, even if she didn’t tell her that. 

After a few minutes, Catra unlocked the bathroom door and walked out, the test result in her hand as she looked at Adora with tearfilled eyes. Adora looked at Catra and furrowed her eyebrows, she slowly sat up on the bed and quickly got up. ‘’ What’s wrong? ‘’ 

Catra let out a hitched breath, like she was holding it in before she smiled weakly. ‘’ Adora, I’m pregnant. ‘’ Catra whispered, her heart was beating so fast against her chest. She was actually pregnant, the test results were positive and she is carrying Adora’s child inside her. 

Adora’s eyes widened, she glanced at the test result in Catra’s hand before looking at Catra, tears starting to form in her eyes. ‘’ You are pregnant? ‘’ 

Catra nodded slowly, she bit her lower lip before letting out a loving sigh. ‘’ I’m pregnant. ‘’ 

Adora started to smile brightly, she quickly wrapped her arms around Catra’s waist and picked her up excitedly, spinning her around. Catra was giggling, holding onto Adora’s shoulders to not fall down until Adora put her down again. The blonde girl was grinning from ear to ear. ‘’ You are pregnant. ‘’ Adora repeated, making sure she didn’t hear wrong. She looked at Catra with a loving smile, she slowly reached a hand up and caressed her cheek gently. ‘’ I love you so much. ‘’ Adora whispered and leaned in to kiss Catra’s lips softly. 

‘’ I love you too. ‘’ Catra whispered against Adora’s lips, a smile spread across her lips. Adora pulled back from the kiss and dropped down on her knees, her hand rubbing Catra’s exposed tummy, her eyes looking at Catra’s stomach with so much happiness. Catra reached down, she ran her hands through Adora’s soft hair and smiled lovingly down at her girlfriend. 

‘’ Hi, buddy. I’m looking forward to seeing you. ‘’ Adora whispered before placing a soft kiss on Catra’s tummy. ‘’ My beautiful child… ‘’ A tear rolled down Adora’s cheek, she leaned her forehead against Catra’s tummy and closed her eyes. She blinked her eyes open, she looked up at Catra before standing up, she wrapped her arms around Catra’s waist and pulled her closer. ‘’ And you… The love of my life… The mother of my child… ‘’ 

Catra rolled her eyes, a loving smile on her face. ‘’ You are gonna get more sappy after this, aren’t you? ‘’ 

Adora smiled brightly and nodded. ‘’ We are a family, Catra. My child is growing inside you. I love you with all my heart, and I love our child already. ‘’ Adora said, a loving sigh escaping her lips. Catra looked between Adora’s eyes, her heart filled with happiness. ‘’ There is absolutely nothing I wouldn't do for you two. I’m gonna make sure you get to rest, I’m gonna take a break from work and stay home with you and tend for your every need. I’m gonna… ‘’ Adora didn't’ get to finish her sentence because Catra grabbed onto her face and crashed their lips together, kissing Adora with so much love and passion. 

They made it. They are starting a family. This is it. Everything they ever wished for. Now, let’s put a ring on that finger. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was sooooo cute, I loved writing it! 
> 
> I have now 20 chapters coming up, so I'm gonna stop with big requests for now! However, if you have some small requests that I can put into some chapters, be free to ask for them, like some kinks that can fit into one of these following requests that are coming up! 
> 
> Chapter 11
> 
> The Risk of Getting Caught
> 
> Chapter 12
> 
> Catra tries on sexy clothes
> 
> Chapter 13
> 
> Dirty Uno
> 
> Chapter 14 
> 
> Adora is on a leash
> 
> Chapter 15
> 
> Third Date 
> 
> Chapter 16 
> 
> Moving out
> 
> Chapter 17 
> 
> Catra gets jealous 
> 
> Chapter 18 
> 
> Catra anal
> 
> Chapter 19
> 
> Pregnant sex kink
> 
> Chapter 20 
> 
> Shower sex


	11. The Risk of Getting Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blowjob, Public

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a shorter chapter of a very risky blowjob! I was trying to bring some kind comedic approach in this chapter. I’m not a funny person, so I apologize in case you are disappointed 😂

Adora was sitting in her office, looking through some papers for her upcoming lecture. It was around lunchtime right now, and she was pretty pissed off because she forgot to bring her lunchbox. Today wasn’t a good day, at all, she was grumpy, tired and really hungry. She thought about ordering some food or going down to the cafeteria when she heard a knock on the door. It’s not office hours, so who was bothering her? She let out a quiet sigh and called out. “ Come on in. “ And the door opened up and into the room came Catra with a wide smirk and a raised eyebrow.

“ You forgot your lunch. “ Catra said, she closed the door with her foot and showed Adora her lunchbox. Adora quickly smiled brightly and got up from her desk chair, she walked over to Catra and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

“ What would I do without you? “ Adora whispered before grabbing her lunchbox from Catra and walking back to her desk to sit down on her chair and eat her lunch. Catra followed her slowly, she bit her lower lip and jumped up to sit on the desk, one leg crossed over the other as she looked at Adora who excitedly opened her lunchbox.

“ Should I worry about your memory, Adora? You might forget that sexy mind of yours at home too. “ Catra said, a soft smirk on her face. Adora let out a soft chuckle, she shook her head and placed a hand on Catra’s thigh.

” No, my memory is completely intact. “ Adora said, smiling up at Catra before the smile dropped slowly and she furrowed her eyebrows. “ I think… “ 

Catra let out a soft giggle and grabbed Adora’s jaw gently with her hand, tilting Adora’s head so that the blonde girl would look at her. “ You are so dumb. “ Catra whispered before leaning down slightly to kiss Adora’s lips. 

“ Hey, I’m a college professor. I’m smart. “ Adora said with a small pout, Catra rolled her eyes and smiled down at her girlfriend. 

“ I know, baby. “ Catra said, almost like a whisper. She looked down at Adora’s hand on her thigh, a wide grin slowly spread over Catra’s face. “ Adora, are you hungry? “

Adora quickly removed her hand from Catra’s thigh, she rubbed her hands together and looked at her lunchbox, consisting of a PJ sandwich, an apple and some crackers. Adora smiled brightly and licked her lips. “ Starving. “ 

Catra bit her lower lip, she put her foot on the chair and slowly turned it around so Adora would face her again. Adora looked up at Catra with wide eyes, confused over what’s happening right now. “ I bet. But I’m sure I can give you something better to eat. “ 

Adora gulped slightly, Catra was actually intimidating right now, the way she looked down at Adora with a devilish grin on her face, an evil plan running around in her mind. Adora was too nervous to ask, but she knew where this was going. Catra leaned down again, catching Adora’s lips with her own lips, kissing the other girl deeply and passionately. Adora let out a soft sigh against Catra’s lips before kissing back with the same depth and passion. 

Catra pulled back from the kiss, she didn’t remove her eyes from Adora as she slowly unbuttoned the buttons on her blouse, biting her lower lip. Adora was just staring at her, mouth slightly agape. They are going to have sex, right here, in her office. Fuck, that’s so hot. Adora quickly got up, and Catra spread her legs, letting Adora stand between them. She finished unbuttoning her blouse, her red lace bra exposed to Adora now and the blonde girl couldn’t help but to cup Catra’s perky breast in her hand, earning a small whine from Catra as she squeezed it. 

“ You are so fucking hot. “ Adora whispered before licking her lips in anticipation. She leaned in and crashed their lips together, Catra quickly started to unbutton Adora’s shirt. Just then, someone was knocking on the door. 

“ Ms. Grayskull? Are you in there? “ A voice said from the other side of the door. Adora quickly pulled back from the kiss and stared at the door with wide eyes. The headmaster.

“ Uh, yes! Just a minute! “ Adora called back with panic in her eyes, she quickly looked at Catra who just stared at her with wide eyes. “ Hide. “ Adora whispered to Catra, the other girl quickly glared at Adora.

“ Where the fuck am I supposed to hide? “ Catra whispered back, almost annoyed. Well, she was annoyed, because that dick at the other side of the door just interrupted them in the middle of a foreplay, for fucks sake. 

Adora quickly looked around the room with wide eyes, she tried to figure out where Catra should hide before her eyes landed on the desk. She quickly looked at Catra and whispered. “ Under the desk. “

Catra’s eyes widened, she shook her head. “ Have you lost your mind? I’m not hiding under the desk! “ Catra whispered loudly, Adora glanced at the door in frustration before averting her gaze back to Catra. 

“ Get under the desk, now. And be quiet. “ Adora said with a slight glare. Catra let out a scoff and jumped down from the desk, she crawled under the desk, which had an opening from only Adora’s side of the desk. Adora quickly sat down on the chair, she spread her legs to give Catra better room in that tight area. She quickly buttoned up the two buttons Catra had unbuttoned earlier. She then looked down at Catra between her legs and mouthed ‘ sorry ‘ before pressing her index finger against her lips to tell Catra to be really quiet. Catra just rolled her eyes and flipped off her middle finger at Adora. 

“ Come in! “ Adora said, clearing her throat as the door opened and the headmaster walked into Adora’s office with a big smile on his face. 

“ Ms. Grayskull. How do you find your new office? “ The headmaster said as he walked over to Adora’s desk, slowly sitting down on the chair across from Adora. 

Adora looked at him and forced a wide smile on her face, still nervous that the headmaster would catch her with her girlfriend hiding under the desk. “ Oh, I love it. Thank you. “

“ Well, I’m glad. I hope the lectures are going well. “ The headmaster said, he crossed one leg over the other and folded his hands over his knees. Adora almost wanted to scream when she noticed that he made himself comfortable, meaning he won’t leave the room any time soon. 

“ Uh, yeah, it’s… I love it here. “ Adora said, an awkward laugh escaping her lips. Catra rolled her eyes under the desk, she looked around in the tight area before her eyes landed on Adora’s crotch. Catra’s eyes widened when she noticed the sudden bulge that wasn’t there a few seconds ago. A realization hit her; Adora is getting turned on by this. Catra started to smirk devilishly down at the large bulge, she bit her lip and her palm started to rub against the bulge, causing Adora to slightly jump up from her seat. 

The headmaster looked at Adora with a concerned expression on his face. “ Are you alright? “ 

Adora stared at him with wide eyes and nodded quickly. “ Uh, yeah, sorry. I thought I saw a spider. “ Catra noticed how Adora started to spread her legs further apart as Catra rubbed the bulge with her palm, making it harder. 

“ Anyway, the school board is very impressed with your teachings. “ The headmaster said, a wide smile on his face. 

Catra couldn’t help, but to feel proud of her girlfriend. Maybe she should reward her? Catra quietly pulled down the zipper of Adora’s pants and unbuttoned the one button, she pulled her boxers down slightly and Adora’s hard cock bounced against her stomach. From this angle, the headmaster couldn’t see anything and neither could Adora. But Catra could hear Adora let out a quiet gasp when Catra freed her cock from its confinement. 

“ Oh really? I’m really happy to hear that. “ Adora said, her voice was more high-pitched than usual. Catra was playing a dangerous game, and Adora should probably stop her from going any further, but this really turned her on and Catra knew that, she could see that. 

Catra slowly leaned in and licked the slit, causing Adora’s leg to slightly jump under the desk. Catra smiled before taking the head between her lips, sucking on it gently. Adora let out a quiet whine above her before clearing her throat. The headmaster looked at Adora with a raised eyebrow, probably wondering what’s wrong with her? 

“ Dry throat. “ Adora said with a shrug, an awkward laugh escaped her lips as she grabbed the bottle of water on her desk, sipping on it to make the lie more convincing. 

“ Right, of course. “ The headmaster said with an understanding smile and nod. Adora’s eyes widened as Catra took the whole length into her mouth, she could feel her cock hit the back of Catra’s throat and Catra began to bob her head up and down, sucking and licking Adora’s cock. A loud moan tried to erupt from Adora’s throat, but Adora swallowed it down and looked at the headmaster with a tight smile.  _ Please, leave.  _

“ Uh, yeah, so… “ Adora said, her hands drumming on the desk to keep herself focused on the conversation as her girlfriend sucked her off under the desk. 

“ So the Board has been discussing and they would love for you to go on a small business trip to promote our school for college seekers across the country. It’s probably a week-long business trip. “ The headmaster said. Adora looked at him with wide eyes, she knew what an opportunity that was to make some more money. 

Catra pulled back and let the cock slide out of her mouth, she glared down at the floor because Adora didn't decline the offer. She knew that Adora wouldn’t want to go, but she is also that kind of person who does what people expect from her. Catra placed her hands on Adora’s thighs and licked a long stripe along the underside of Adora’s cock before taking the whole length back into her mouth, bobbing her head faster, sucking and licking. 

Adora’s eyelashes fluttered, she wanted to close her eyes and enjoy the feeling of Catra sucking her off. “ Oh, fuck… “ Adora moaned out quietly. Her eyes widened when she realized that slip-up. The headmaster stared at her with a shocking expression on his face. 

“ I beg your pardon? “

Adora shook her head quickly, she tried to figure out what to say, but it was so hard to think when all her blood had rushed down from her brain to her cock, which was being sucked by Catra, her hot girlfriend, when the headmaster of this university was sitting in front of her. “ I meant, that is an amazing opportunity, but I would miss my… “ Adora let out a quiet groan, Catra was now using her fist to stroke the base of Adora’s cock whilst her mouth sucked and licked the head. “ My students...“ 

The headmaster nodded slowly. “ Are you sure, Ms. Grayskull? This is an opportunity for a better payday next month. “ The headmaster said, tilting his head slightly to the side as he furrowed his eyebrows. Adora didn’t care about that, she hated being away from Catra and Brightmoon, money was never a problem for her, so it wouldn’t exactly be that fulfilling. And the way Catra was sucking her off under the table, was another reason that prevented Adora from accepting this offer. 

Adora slowly reached a hand under the table, making sure that the headmaster didn’t notice the sudden change of movement, and tangled her hand into Catra’s hair, she didn’t push Catra down, but she added a bit of pressure, a sign for Catra to not stop. Catra smiled around Adora’s cock, bobbing her head faster, sucking harder. Adora grabbed onto a fistful of Catra’s hair and guided her up and down.

“ I acknowledge that it’s a great opportunity. And I’m grateful that I’m the one the board considered for this, but I have to decline. I would miss this place too much. “ Adora said, better and calmer than she thought she could. The headmaster didn’t seem to notice that Adora slipped her hand under the desk, and she was grateful for that. 

The headmaster slowly got up, a smile on his face as he looked down at Adora. “ Very well, if you’re sure about your decision. Keep up with the good work, Ms. Grayskull. “ He said before walking to the door, opening it and leaving, closing the door behind himself. Adora waited a few seconds to make sure he didn’t come back before she leaned back against the chair and closed her eyes, moaning quietly.

Catra looked up at Adora’s relaxed face, her mouth agape and sweet, sweet moans escaping her lips as Catra sucked her cock, licking and bobbing her head faster. Adora’s grip in her hair guided her and then Catra stopped bobbing her head and looked up at Adora.

Adora blinked her eyes open at the sudden stop and looked down at Catra, her hand relaxing in Catra’s hair in case she wanted to pull away, but she didn’t. Catra’s hands slowly squeezed themselves under Adora’s ass and Adora understood what Catra wanted; she wanted Adora to fuck her mouth. 

“ Want me to fuck your mouth, baby? “ Adora whispered, biting her lips as she waited for Catra’s answer. Catra let out a soft hum around Adora’s cock as an agreement, sending vibrations through. Adora let out a soft gasp and tangled both her hands into Catra’s hair before thrusting up slowly, sliding her cock in and out of the warm heat of Catra’s mouth. 

Catra closed her eyes, soft moans escaping her throat as Adora fucked her mouth, sliding her cock and out. Adora leaned her head back and closed her eyes, she could feel her orgasm build up. “ Good girl… Letting me use you… letting me fuck your mouth like this… “ Adora groaned, Catra moaned once again around her cock, Adora couldn’t hold it back any longer and she gave one last thrust into Catra’s mouth before coming, a spurt of cum shot out of her cock and Catra swallowed it all whilst sucking Adora’s cock, milking her out through the last drop. 

“ Fuck.. “ Adora sighed softly, she blinked her eyes open and looked down at Catra, who pulled away from Adora’s now limp cock, and a little cum dripped down Catra’s chin. Adora bit her lower lip, she reached her hand down to the girl between her legs and wiped the cum from Catra’s chin with her thumbs. Catra slowly leaned her head down and wrapped her lips around Adora’s thumb, she licked the cum off Adora’s thumb before pulling away with a soft pop. 

“ Now that was fun. “ Catra said, she pushed back the chair and crawled out from under the desk before standing up. Adora quickly tucked her cock back into her pants and pull up the zipper before standing up. She grabbed onto Catra’s hips and pressed her against the desk, Catra just looked at her with a wide grin. “ What’s wrong, professor? “ 

“ You were playing a very dangerous game, Catra. “ Adora whispered, narrowing her eyes slightly at Catra. Catra just shrugged and licked her lips. 

“ What? I know how uncomfortable you get with a hard-on, so I just helped you out with the problem. And besides, Adora, are we gonna pretend that you didn’t get turned on by hiding me like that? Between your legs? Where I could easily suck your cock? “ Catra whispered as she leaned in closer to Adora’s lips, her hands gripping onto the edge of the desk. 

Adora blushed furiously, her eyes widened at Catra’s words. It was true, she loved the whole risk of getting caught, but shit… She actually moaned in front of her boss. “ Maybe I should punish you right here, right now, for your bad behavior, miss Weaver. “ Adora said through a whisper. 

Catra smiled against her lips before whispering. “ Aren’t you late for your lecture, professor? “ 

Adora furrowed her eyebrows before glancing at the clock on the wall, her eyes widened quickly when she realized that she was five minutes late to her own lecture. “ Shit! I have to go! “ Adora quickly said, gathering up the papers on her desk in a hurry. Catra just laughed, shaking her head as she buttoned up her blouse again. 

“ Yeah, good memory, Adora. “ Catra said with a roll of her eyes and a smile. Adora quickly placed a soft kiss on Catra’s lips. 

“ I’ll see you at home. I love you. “ Adora said as she looked over her shoulder at Catra whilst walking towards the door. 

“ I love you too. Do you remember where we live, grandma? “ Catra said with a wide grin. Adora opened the door, she turned around to face Catra and then she poked out her tongue before disappearing through the hallway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12
> 
> Catra tries on sexy clothes
> 
> Chapter 13
> 
> Dirty Uno
> 
> Chapter 14 
> 
> Adora is on a leash
> 
> Chapter 15
> 
> Third Date 
> 
> Chapter 16 
> 
> Moving out
> 
> Chapter 17 
> 
> Catra gets jealous 
> 
> Chapter 18 
> 
> Catra anal
> 
> Chapter 19
> 
> Pregnant sex kink
> 
> Chapter 20 
> 
> Shower sex
> 
> Small requests that I can put into these chapters are welcomed, however I’m stopping the big requests now, because I’ve 9 chapters coming up and I need to finish those first❤️


	12. Sexy Clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm usually quicker than this, but I have been really busy writing my other fic Like The Stars Hold The Moon, so I haven't had the time between job, writing and social life, you know. But here is another chapter! Enjoy! And I apologize for any incorrect grammar and all that, I haven't had the time to edit it. 
> 
> Oh and by the way, this is the outfit Catra was wearing. 
> 
> https://www.amazon.co.uk/Lingerie-Panties-Suspenders-Embroidery-Nightwear/dp/B07ZK91DB2

Adora was drumming her fingers on the armchair, they were at the mall, in a clothing store to be more specific. Catra was now in the fitting room, trying on different outfits and whatnot, whilst Adora was sitting on the armchair in front of Catra’s room, waiting patiently for her girlfriend to show her every outfit she had picked. Catra felt like she needed new clothes, and Adora, as the amazing girlfriend she is, went with her. 

‘’ Okay, Adora! Ready? Remember, your honest opinion, okay? ‘’ Catra called from the fitting room before pulling the draperies to the side, exposing herself to Adora. Adora looked at Catra with her lips pierced into a thin line. Catra was wearing a loose, short summer dress and it was yellow with flowers on it. It didn’t look much like something Catra would normally wear, so Adora thought that Catra might mess with her or something. 

Adora reached a hand up and rubbed the back of her neck, she raised an eyebrow at Catra. ‘’ It’s cute, but uh, not really you? ‘’ 

Catra pouted, she turned around and looked at herself through the mirror in the fitting room. She scrunched up her nose before turning around again with a grin. ‘’ Good, baby. Thank you. Not buying this one then. ‘’ 

Adora nodded slowly, Catra then closed the draperies once again and got ready to put on the next outfit. Adora pulled out her phone, she went through Instagram and scrolled down her feed, waiting for Catra. 

‘’ Adora, outfit number two coming up! ‘’ Catra called out, Adora quickly slid her phone back into her jeans pocket and looked at the draperies. Catra pulled them to the side and Adora’s eyes widened slightly. 

‘’ That one. ‘’ Adora grinned widely, Catra was wearing high rise black ripped jeans and a red crop top, exposing her firm stomach. Adora bit her lower lip, her girlfriend is so fucking sexy. Catra grinned, she turned around and looked over her shoulder at Adora. 

‘’ My ass looks fucking amazing in this, doesn’t it? ‘’ Catra asked, raising an eyebrow at Adora. 

Adora nodded quickly, she stared at Catra’s ass, almost drooling. It did look so good. Adora just wanted to sink her teeth into it. ‘’ It really does. ‘’ 

Catra turned back around, she walked over to Adora and pressed her hands against the armrest of Adora’s armchair and leaned down with straight legs to press a soft kiss against Adora’s lips. Adora slowly kissed back, a smile on her lips. ‘’ I’m gonna pick this one then. But we are not done yet. ‘’ Catra whispered against Adora’s lips, she reached a hand up and caressed Adora’s cheek gently before she stood up again and walked back into the fitting room, closing the draperies behind herself. 

Adora let out a dreamy sigh, she looked to the side and her smile dropped quickly when she noticed a man staring at them with a smug smirk on his face. He nodded slowly at Adora, causing the blonde girl to pierce her lips into a thin line and force a tight smile. Her eyes wide as she looked back at the fitting room. ‘’ Catra, could you hurry up a little? I’m getting a little uncomfortable here. ‘’ 

‘’ Yeah, babe, just one second! ‘’ Catra called out, Adora let out a sigh and glanced at the man through the corners of her eyes. She noticed that he is now leaving with his… Wife? Adora shook her head slowly and rolled her eyes. Men. 

And then the draperies opened up again, Catra pressed a hand against the wall and dipped her hip slightly to the side as she looked at Adora. ‘’ What about this? ‘’ Adora slowly looked at Catra and her jaw dropped, her eyes widened at the sight before her. Catra was wearing a maroon colored lace lingerie; garter set with suspenders and a push up bra. And Adora felt her cock get hard inside her pants. 

Catra bit her lower lip, she tilted her head to the side. Adora shook her head quickly, snapping herself out of the trans and quickly got up from the armchair, she practically power walked into the fitting room, earning a loud laugh from Catra. Adora quickly shut the draperies behind herself before she stared at Catra again. ‘’ You… I just… ‘’ 

‘’ What do you think? Too much? ‘’ Catra asked with a sultry voice. Adora gulped, her eyes glanced to behind Catra, where her ass was reflected on the mirror. She quickly looked at Catra and nodded quickly. 

‘’ Yes, yes. It’s… Red looks good on you. ‘’ Adora said, maybe too quickly, blushing furiously right now. 

‘’ It’s maroon, baby. ‘’ Catra smirked, she ran a manicured nail down Adora’s chest and bit her lower lip. ‘’ You want me to get it? ‘’ Adora nodded quickly again, her eyes wide and her cock straining against her pants. ‘’ Oh, I don’t know. It might be too much. ‘’ Adora let out a quiet whimper at that, causing Catra to raise an eyebrow at her. ‘’ What? ‘’ 

Adora forced a light chuckle, she rubbed the back of her neck nervously and a crooked grin spread across her face. ‘’ I just think it looks good on you. You should definitely get it. ‘’ 

Catra turned around to look at herself through the mirror, she noticed quickly that Adora’s eyes went down to stare at her ass. Catra got a tiny idea, she pressed her ass back against Adora’s crotch, earning a shaky gasp from her girlfriend, and she then reached a hand behind herself and around Adora to play with the hair on the nape of her neck. Adora placed her hands on Catra’s hips, holding her still against her crotch and she slowly buried her face against Catra’s neck, inhaling her scent. ‘’ How about you prove to me how much you want me to buy it? ‘’ 

‘’ Mm, right here? ‘’ Adora whispered as she placed soft kisses on Catra’s neck. Catra was just staring with her heterochromatic eyes at Adora through the mirror, a smug smirk on her face. 

‘’ Right here, right now. Prove it to me, Adora. Show me how sexy I am in this set. ‘’ Catra rolled her hips back against Adora’s crotch, a small whimper escaped Adora’s lips as Catra rubbed her ass against her crotch, rubbing her cock in the process. Adora then let out a soft growl, she turned Catra to press her against the wall and Catra let out a soft gasp at the sudden change of aura from Adora. Adora grabbed onto her hands and pressed them against the wall before placing her own hands on Catra’s hips again, pulling her ass back. Catra pressed her cheek against the wall, staring at herself through the mirror now. 

Adora quickly reached a hand down, she pulled down the zipper of her jeans and unbuttoned it before pulling it and her boxers down to her mid-thigh. Catra bit her lower lip at the sight of Adora’s cock, her eyes half-lidded as she prepared herself for a brutal fucking. Adora looked down at her hard cock as it pressed against her t-shirt and she wrapped a tight hand around it. With her other hand, she pulled Catra’s panties to the side and she almost choked when she noticed how wet Catra was. Her folds wet and glistening, Adora couldn’t wait any longer, she pressed the tip against the opening and slowly pushed in, earning a soft and long moan from Catra. 

‘’ Fuck, you are making me crazy. ‘’ Adora mumbled quietly as the tight channel squeezed around her tip. Catra fluttered her eyes, forcing them to stay open as she watched herself. Adora always made her feel so sexy and desired, and now she gets to watch herself and Adora through it all. 

Adora bit her lower lip, they are in public and they need to stay quiet. She pushed and pushed until she bottomed out, she watched her cock disappear into the tight hole, Catra was biting her lip to avoid making any sounds. Adora then pulled back until it was just her tip inside Catra before she pushed in again, moaning quietly and closing her eyes. 

Catra let out quiet moans as Adora started a rhythm, fucking into her slowly. Her eyes drifted to stare at Adora through the mirror, her girlfriend had her head thrown back and her mouth agape as soft grunts escaped her lips. Her hands on Catra’s hips as she thrust in and out. ‘’ A-Adora… Faster… Harder… Please… ‘’ Catra moaned quietly, and Adora started to fuck her harder and faster against the wall, her nails digging into Catra’s hips as she pulled her ass back with every thrust. 

‘’ Oh fuck… Fuck… ‘’ Adora moaned quietly, she fluttered her eyes open and turned her head to the side to look at the mirror, where she immediately caught Catra’s gaze staring into her soul. Adora moaned at the sight, Catra was staring back at her with her mouth agape, her eyes half-lidded as sweet moans escaped her lips. 

Adora started to fuck Catra harder now, gaining some energy from the look of desperation Catra showed through the mirror. Catra started to moan out loud, Adora quickly reached a hand around Catra and grabbed onto Catra’s jaw, her thumb brushing against Catra’s lips before Catra wrapped her lips around Adora’s thumb, sucking it between her lips and leaning her head back, closing her eyes at the feeling of being filled. 

‘’ Good girl… Stay quiet. Shit… ‘’ Adora groaned quietly, quickening her speed with her hips, pulling and pushing Catra’s innerwalls as she stared at them through the mirror. Catra moaned quietly around her thumb, she didn’t stop sucking on it and her tongue was pressed against the underside of Adora’s thumb. 

Adora’s gaze averted to her crotch, her eyes half-lidded as she watched her cock disappear and reappear inside Catra’s cunt, that sexy lingerie still intact. Adora’s hold onto Catra’s hip squeezed harder as she thrust faster into Catra, the other girl moaned around her thumb. The building of euphoria echoed in Adora’s chest, she was ready to burst, ready to come inside Catra and all of this happened because of this sexy set of lingerie. 

Adora slid her thumb out of Catra’s mouth and wrapped her hand around Catra’s neck instead, squeezing lightly. Catra fluttered her eyes open, she leaned her head back against Adora’s shoulder and glanced at herself through the mirror with half-lidded eyes, choked up moans escaping her lips because of the hold Adora has around her neck. 

Adora brushed her lips against Catra’s shoulders, grunting quietly against the skin before biting onto the delicate skin between her neck and shoulders, earning a loud gasp from Catra. The brunette girl quickly reached a hand up, tangling into Adora’s hair and her other hand pressed itself against Adora’s hips, she arched her back and pressed her ass further against Adora. Watching herself through it all. 

‘’ Ah… Adora… Fuck.. I’m so close… Don’t stop… ‘’ Catra whimpered, biting her lower lip to keep herself quiet, but it was so hard. The reflection on the mirror pushed her further and further into climax, a fresh pool of wetness rolled down her thigh. The length inside her was coated with her juices as Adora pounded into her harder and faster, Adora’s hand around her neck squeezed a little harder and Catra closed her eyes tightly, a silent scream escaping her lips as she came all over Adora’s cock. 

Adora didn’t stop, she kept fucking her girlfriend hard and fast, removing her teeth from their hold on Catra’s neck as she blinked her eyes open and looked at the mirror. She watched Catra close her eyes tightly, her mouth agape as she came, shuddering against Adora’s body and Adora fucked her harder, getting her through the orgasm before her own orgasm hit her. 

After a few more hard thrusts, Adora let out a loud groan and squeezed her eyes shut as her cock pumped a stream of cum into Catra. The brunette girl watched her girlfriend come inside her through the mirror, the bliss on Adora’s face was so hot, and Catra could feel another wave of orgasm hit her when she saw Adora and when she felt her cum hit her front walls. Catra squeezed Adora’s cock with her inner walls, milking her, sucking her in, taking every last drop of cum from Adora’s cock until there was nothing more to take. 

Both girls were panting quietly, Catra could feel her legs shake underneath her as Adora pulled out of her, a mix of Adora’s cum and Catra’s juice dripped down Catra’s thighs. Adora quickly pulled on her boxers and pants, she looked around the room and bit her lower lip. She tried to find something to help Catra clean up, but she couldn’t find anything. 

Catra was panting quietly, she had her cheek pressed against the wall and a weak grin on her face. She turned around weakly, pressing her back against the wall as she stared at Adora who was just looking like a confused puppy. ‘’ What are you doing? ‘’ Catra asked, raising an eyebrow at Adora. 

Adora looked at her quickly, she shrugged lightly. ‘’ Looking for something to clean you up with. ‘’ 

Catra let out a soft chuckle, she shakily walked over to Adora and pressed her hands against Adora’s chest. ‘’ I like wearing your cum, honey. Don’t bother looking for something to clean me up with. ‘’ 

Adora gulped slightly before smiling awkwardly at Adora. ‘’ So… ‘’ Adora glanced down at the lingerie set on Catra before averting her gaze back to Catra. 

‘’ I’m definitely getting this. ‘’ Catra whispered, leaning in and placing a soft kiss on Adora’s lips. The blonde girl let out a dreamy sigh against Catra’s lips and closed her eyes slowly as she kissed back. 

Catra got dressed into the clothes she came with, she left those she didn’t want in the fitting room and grabbed onto those she wanted. They were now standing by the counter, the cashier registered the clothes with a smile on her face. Catra had her arms wrapped around Adora’s waist from behind, her chin resting on Adora’s shoulder as she smiled at the cashier. Adora had her credit card in her hand, ready to buy the outfits for Catra, even though Catra argued that she wouldn’t let Adora pay, the blonde girl was much more convincing by promising her something special for later. 

The cashier put the clothes and the receipt into a bag after Adora swiped her credit card, Catra leaned up and placed a soft kiss on Adora’s cheek. The cashier looked at them and smiled. ‘’ You two are so cute. ‘’ 

Adora smiled at the cashier and grabbed onto the bag. ‘’ She loves me for my money. ‘’ 

Catra rolled her eyes, she pulled back from Adora and grabbed onto her hand instead, she looked at the cashier and grinned. ‘’ And she loves me for my ass. ‘’ Catra then dragged Adora out of the store. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13
> 
> Dirty Uno
> 
> Chapter 14 
> 
> Adora is on a leash
> 
> Chapter 15
> 
> Third Date 
> 
> Chapter 16 
> 
> Moving out
> 
> Chapter 17 
> 
> Catra gets jealous 
> 
> Chapter 18 
> 
> Catra anal
> 
> Chapter 19
> 
> Pregnant sex kink
> 
> Chapter 20 
> 
> Shower sex


	13. Adora Is On A Leash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Dirty Uno was next on the list, however no matter how hard I tried (it has been a while since I posted on this fic) I just seem to have some sort of writers block on that chapter. I’m so sorry to the person who requested it, I will try to post it someday. But I thought it was unfair to all of you to wait, so I wrote the next part instead, so here it is.

The apartment was free today, Bow and Glimmer went to a spa day, which they needed. Like desperately needed. And Catra was planning on using this opportunity to make a kink of hers come true. Adora was working right now, and Catra had an hour to prepare for what’s about to come for her professor. 

When Adora stepped into the apartment an hour later, Catra was already dressed in leather, her cleavage exposed, thigh-high heels around her legs with a short leather skirt, her hair up in a ponytail. She was sitting on the bed, one leg crossed over the other as she waited for Adora to come into the bedroom. 

“ Honey, I’m home! “ Adora called out from the hallway, Catra bit her lower lip, she was actually a little nervous this time. Worried even, that Adora wouldn’t like what she had in store. Adora walked into the bedroom, her eyes widened quickly as she dropped her briefcase on the floor, blushing furiously and staring at Catra with her mouth agape. 

“ Hey Adora. “ Catra purred out, licking her lips slowly as she looked at Adora with a hungry desire in her eyes. She slowly stood up, she walked over to Adora and played with her tie slowly. “ How was work, love? “ 

Adora reached her hands down to her pants quickly, she pulled down the zipper and nodded quickly. “ Good, great. Amazing. It went perfectly well. “ Adora rambled on, eager to fuck Catra in this outfit. Carta just raised an eyebrow, she glanced down and watched Adora’s hard cock bob against her stomach after Adora pulled down her pants and boxers in a swift motion. 

” What did you bring up to the lecture today then? “ Catra asked, averting her gaze to look back at Adora’s face. Adora’s hands went to unbutton her shirt now, never breaking eye contact with Catra. 

“ Uh, something boring. It was- “ Adora let out a quiet whine, struggling to think about what she talked about today in class. She quickly unknotted her tie, pulling it over her head eagerly. “ I don’t know. Fuck, you are really hot. “ Adora chuckled awkwardly, still blushing furiously. She wrapped her arms around Catra’s waist, pulling her closer and leaning in to kiss her girlfriend hard.

Catra pressed her hand against Adora’s chest, stopping her from kissing Catra. The brunette girl shook her head slowly, smirking softly at Adora as the blonde girl stared at her with furrowed eyebrows. “ No. “ Catra pulled back from Adora’s hold, she slowly circled Adora until she stopped behind her, her hands moving up Adora’s arms before she slowly slid Adora’s shirt down her arms, tossing it aside. “ Tonight, it’s going to go a little differently than what we are used to. “ 

Adora closed her eyes, she bit her lower lip as a soft hum escaped her throat, Catra leaned in and kissed Adora’s neck gently, her hands moving around Adora to drag her nails over the skin of Adora’s stomach. “ Mm, how differently? “ Adora whispered shakily. 

“ On your knees. “ Catra whispered against Adora’s ear, the blonde girl quickly dropped down on her knees, and Catra let out a soft chuckle. “ Good girl. Keep your head ducked. “ And Adora ducked her head, her hands clenching on her lap, fighting the urge to touch her cock. 

Catra slowly walked over to the drawer, she opened it up and grabbed onto a black leash with a dark blue collar before she returned to stand behind Adora. She crouched down, her hand running through Adora’s freshly cut fade before she gripped onto Adora’s hair, pulling her head back as she wiggled the leash in front of Adora. “ How do we feel about this, baby? “

Adora stared at the leash with wide eyes, her head tilting back by Catra’s grip on her hair. “ We like it. “ Adora whispered shakily, she could feel her cock become even harder at the sight of the leash, the fact that Catra will have full control was something so sexy for Adora. 

“ Good girl. Let’s put this collar around your neck, shall we? “ Catra asked, even though it didn’t sound like a question rather than a statement. Adora bit her lip as Catra dragged the collar against Adora’s neck before clasping it around her throat. “ Is it tight, baby? “ Catra whispered against Adora’s ear, sending shivers down her back. 

“ It’s good. “ Adora whimpered quietly. She was so aroused by all of this, she wanted Catra to humiliate her, to punish her, to make her go crazy. 

“ Good. And you know what else is tight? “ Catra whispered against Adora’s ear, petting her hair back with a sly smirk on her face. “ My pussy. “ Adora let out a quiet whimper at that, she closed her eyes and tried her best to not turn around and bend Catra over so she could fuck her tight pussy. “ Get on your hand and knees. “

Adora quickly obliged, getting on her hands and knees shakily. Catra had the end of the leash in her hand as she circled around Adora again, she slowly sat down on the floor, leaning her back against the bed as she spread her legs, exposing her wet, glistening folds to Adora. She wasn’t wearing any panties. Adora blinked her eyes open, she looked at Catra’s crotch and crawled towards it, like it was a magnetic force that forced her to move closer. 

Catra quickly put her high heels against Adora’s shoulder, stopping her right there. “ Easy there, tiger. Who said you could move? “ Catra whispered, still smirking smugly at Adora. Adora looked at Catra with wide eyes, a soft whine escaping her lips. 

“ No one. “ Adora whispered shakily, Catra narrowed her eyes and tugged on the leash. Adora felt a slight pull on her throat as her head was forced even closer to Catra. 

“ No one, mistress. “ Catra corrected her, locking eyes with Adora as lust darkened her pupils. 

“ No one, mistress. “ Adora said, adding mistress to her sentence. That seemed to have stirred Catra up, she smirked softly at Adora as she reached a hand down between her legs. 

“ Good girl. Such an obedient pet, aren't you? “ Catra whispered, two digits slowly rubbing her own clit smooth, slow motions. A quiet whine escaped Catra’s throat, mostly against her own will. Adora nodded slowly, her eyes drifting down to stare at Catra’s fingers on her clit. Adora could feel her mouth dry out and become even wetter at the same time. 

“ Yes. “ Adora whimpered quietly, curling her fingers onto her floor. She watched Catra’s finder speed up against her clit, Catra was staring at Adora with half-lidded eyes, biting her lower lip as she moaned quietly. 

“ Watch me, pet. Watch how wet I am, how I touch myself. “ Catra moaned quietly, speeding up her fingers against her clit. “ Mm, how does it feel? Knowing that you’re so close to touch me, but still so far away? “ 

Adora let out a desperate whimper at the sight, it felt so good, but so painful at the same time. Her cock was aching, pulsing. It wanted to fill, to push inside and come. Catra tugged on the leash again, sending Adora slumping forward so she laid down on her stomach, her nose caught the smell of Catra’s arousal as she was a few inches away from her core. She could just put out her tongue, it would touch Catra and she knew that Catra wouldn’t be able to resist as soon as Adora’s tongue made contact with her aching cunt. 

Adora poked out here tongue, moving a little closer, her eyes looking up at Catra’s flustered face. Just as her tongue tasted a bit of the juices, Catra pulled her head back with the leash. An open-mouthed grin spread across Catra’s face as she stopped circling her clit. “ Mm, bad girl. Do I need to tie you up? “ Catra asked, Adora was pleading with her eyes as she shook her head slowly. “ I think I do. “ 

Adora let out a quiet whimper as Catra stood up slowly, tugging on the leash as an instruction for Adora to stand up as well. She did, and Catra guided her around the bed, the brunette girl kneeled up on the bed along with Adora. She slowly started to tie the leash against the metallic headrest, and again, then again. Until the leash became really short and Adora’s back was pressed against the headrest. Catra crawled to the other side of the bed, showing off her ass to Adora. The blonde girl bit her lower lip as she watched Catra lay down on her back, her legs spread apart as she looked at Adora. 

“ Stay. “

Catra slowly reached her hand down between her legs once again, she gathered up some wetness before pushing two digits inside her gaping hole, arching her back slightly as she threw her head back slightly, her eyelashes fluttering closed. “ Mm, yes… “ She whimpered quietly, slowly thrusting her fingers inside herself. 

Adora’s cock jumped slightly, she bit her lower lip hard, a little pre-cum dropped down her cock. She let out a quiet moan, her hand reaching forward until she touched Catra’s ankle, rubbing her fingers over the skin there as she watched Catra fuck herself. “ Fuck, you are so fucking sexy. “ 

“ Tell me, pet. What would you do to me if you could touch me right now? “ Catra moaned, she blinked her eyes open and stared at Adora with half-lidded eyes, her mouth slightly agape as she moaned softly. 

“ Let me show you instead. “ Adora whimpered quietly, her eyes glued to Catra’s fingers as they fucked Catra’s hole. Her cock ached with jealousy, she really wished that she was fucking Catra’s gaping hole. 

“ Adora… “ Catra whined out, speeding up her fingers and curling them slightly as she brushed the tips against her g-spot.

“ I would… fuck… I would lick you, kiss every inch of your body, I would fuck you so hard that you would forget your own name. “ Adora struggled to think, it felt like all the blood in her brain went down south to her erection. Catra moaned quietly, closing her eyes as she kept fucking herself with her fingers, listening to Adora’s words. 

“ Yes… “

“ I would worship you. Tell you how good your pussy feels around my cock, how tight you are. I would… “ Adora moaned quietly, she glanced up at Catra’s flustered face, it was painted with arousal, she was so wet. Adora could hear how Catra’s fingers fucked into her wet hole. “ I would stretch your pussy out. “ 

“ Fuck! “ Catra moaned out loud, throwing her head back as a small orgasm hit her, she sped up her fingers quickly, riding herself through her orgasm. Catra let out soft moans until she pulled her fingers out of her hole, they were glistening with her juices and Catra looked at Adora. She slowly crawled over to her girlfriend, she kneeled up in front of her, and reached her hand up, pressing her fingers against Adora’s lips.

The blonde girl quickly wrapped her lips around Catra’s fingers, sucking and licking up the juices as she locked eyes with Catra. The brunette girl was smirking smugly down at Adora as she pulled her fingers out of Adora’s mouth. “ Hands behind your back. “ Catra whispered before getting off the bed, she walked over to the wardrobe and pulled down the black box, containing all their sex toys.

“ When I get out of this… “ Adora mumbled quietly, she placed her hands behind her back as Catra walked over to the bed again, grinning from ear to ear. Catra put each side of velvet covered handcuffs around Adora’s wrists, she made sure they weren’t too tight before she got onto the bed again, kneeling in front of Adora. 

“ Mm, how do you feel, pet? All good? “ 

Adora nodded slowly, she bit her bottom lip. “ Yes, mistress. “ 

Catra ran her nail down Adora’s jaw, she looked down at Adora’s lips and slowly leaned in, brushing her lips over them as her other hand slowly wrapped around Adora’s cock. The blonde girl let out a quiet whimper, she closed her eyes at the feeling of Catra’s warm hand around her cock. “ Feeling full? Do you want to fill me? Come inside me? “ 

Adora nodded quickly, she forced her eyes open and stared at Catra with half-lidded eyes as the brunette girl started to stroke her cock slowly, rubbing her thumb over the slit to gather some pre-cum to make it easier. Adora let out soft moans, happy that Catra was relieving some pressure off her cock. 

“ Mm, good girl. “ Catra slowly dropped her lower body down, her ass up as she licked a stripe on the underside of Adora’s cock. Adora moaned out loud, she bit her bottom lip hard as she forced her eyes to stay open to watch Catra, her hands clenching behind her. 

Catra sealed her lips around the head of the length, closing her eyes as the taste of Adora’s cum filled her tongue. She slowly relaxed her mouth, taking more of Adora into her mouth before she began bobbing her head up and down, slowly and painfully. Adora was moaning quietly, she closed her eyes, unable to keep them up as Catra sucked her off, her tongue swirling and pressing against the underside. 

“ Catra, fuck, so good. “ Adora moaned, she wanted to touch Catra right now, guide her mouth. She tried to buck up her hips, but it was hard being kneeled like this, her body pressed against the headrest and her hands tied behind herself. 

Catra let out a satisfied hum around Adora’s cock, sending vibrations through. She pulled back, taking a small pause to gain some breathing and she flicked her tongue over the slit. Adora let out a loud groan, she looked down at Catra and bit her lower lip. “ Mm, you taste so good, pet. I’m addicted to your taste, to have your big cock inside me, in every way. “ Catra licked the tip one more time before licking a stripe down the underside. “ My mouth. “ Catra went back to wrap her lips around the head, sucking on it gently before pulling back. “ My cunt. “ 

Adora let out a quiet whimper, this was torture. She bucked her hips up slightly, whining quietly. Catra wrapped her hand around Adora’s cock, stroking it up and down slowly. She leaned forward, brushed her lips over Adora’s ear. “ And one day, I will let you fuck my ass. “ 

Adora let out a loud moan, she squeezed her eyes shut tightly, bucking her hips up into Catra’s hand as the brunette girl stroked her harder, squeezing the head with every upstroke, milking more pre-cum out of Adora. “ Mm, Mistress… Please… “ The idea of fucking Catra’s ass made Adora go rigid, just the idea of Catra’s tight hole clenching around her cock, squeezing and milking it pulled her closer to the edge. 

And then the feeling vanished, Catra pulled her hand from Adora’s cock. The blonde girl opened her eyes quickly, she let out a loud whine, hoping Catra would take pity on her. “ Aw, what’s wrong, pet? “ Catra said, brushing Adora’s hair back before cupping her jaw roughly. Catra leaned closer, raising an eyebrow at Adora. “ Didn’t you get what you wanted? “ 

“ Mistress, please. “ Adora tried to move forward, but the collar around her throat prevented her from doing so, choking her lightly as she tried to move. 

“ Please, what, pet? Use your words. “ Catra said, her tongue darting out and licking Adora’s cheek, making the other girl shiver.

“ Please, let me fuck you. Let me make you feel good. Let me… let me inside you. “ Adora whispered shakily. Catra furrowed her eyebrows and narrowed her eyes as she considered what Adora wanted. She shrugged lightly, biting her bottom lip and moving slightly aside. 

“ Can you get your legs straight for me? “ Catra asked, tilting her head slightly to the side. Adora nodded quickly, she turned her body slightly to the side, as much as she could in a situation like this and pulled her legs to lay down flatter on the bed. Catra grinned widely before straddling Adora’s hips, the cock was rubbing against her folds and Adora let out a shaky sigh at the warmth and wetness pressed against her length. 

“ I’m gonna ride you, pet. You are allowed to come. “ Catra whispered, Adora let out a grateful whimper and Catra pressed her finger against Adora’s lips, shutting her up. “ After I come. “ 

Adora nodded slowly, Catra reached a hand behind herself as she lifted her hips up slightly, she grabbed onto Adora’s cock and pressed the tip against her entrance. She slowly sank down, earning a groan from Adora. Catra was biting her lip, sighing softly and closing her eyes as Adora’s length stretched her, making it burn and sting out of pleasure. 

When Catra bottomed out, she rested her hands on Adora’s shoulders, keeping herself up as she blinked her eyes open, she looked down at Adora’s flustered face, the other girl was staring at her with half-lidded eyes. “ I love you. “ Adora whispered as she looked up at Catra. 

Catra let out a quiet whine, she closed her eyes and dug her nails into Adora’s shoulders, slowly rolling her hips. “ I love you too. Mm, Adora. “ Catra moaned quietly, her face straining with effort as she started to bounce up and down slowly, rolling her hips every time she bottomed out. Adora let out soft grunts and groans, closing her eyes and leaning her head back as Catra rode her. 

“ You are so tight. Use me, Catra. Fuck yourself on my cock. I’m yours. “ Adora blinked her eyes open, she looked up at Catra’s face as the other girl bounced up and down faster, using Adora’s shoulders as leverage. 

“ Fuck, Adora. Ah! “ Catra let out a long moan, Adora’s cock was brushing against her g-spot, making her bounce up and down faster. The leather outfit was getting warmer as sweat began to cover Catra’s body. 

Catra’s front walls were squeezing Adora’s cock, milking it and sucking it in. Adora forced her eyes to stay open so she could watch Catra come undone, so she could see her girlfriend take the pleasure she wanted, what she needed. 

“ Good… you are so good… “ Adora moaned quietly, her hands clenched behind her. She was so close, she could hear cock pulse inside Catra’s walls, she could come right now and it took all her will power to control herself, to not burst too soon, to please her mistress. 

“ Adora, I’m so- “ Catra moaned, bouncing up and down, rolling her hips when they slapped against Adora’s hips, her nails dug into Adora’s shoulders harder, breaking some skin as she was nearing the edge. 

“ Come for me, baby. Fuck, I need to feel you. “ Adora whispered breathlessly, she moaned quietly as she watched Catra’s face strain, she was so close and if she comes, Adora gets to come. Adora tried to buck her hips up, but Catra’s weight was holding them down, forcing Adora to stay still. A few more movements from Catra, and then brunette girl threw her head back as she came with a quiet shriek, tensing up and stopping her movements as she was shaking, her inner walls fluttering against Adora’s cock and juices dropped down to Adora’s balls. 

Adora let out a loud groan, a spurt of cum shot out of her cock, painting Catra’s walls white with it. She closed her eyes tightly, her mouth slightly agape as she came inside her girlfriend. Catra’s inner walls squeezed her cock, milking every last drop out of Adora. Catra slumped forward, her forehead rested against Adora’s temple as she was panting quietly after their orgasms were through. 

Catra slowly lifted her hips, and Adora’s cock slipped out of her, now limp and drained. Adora blinked her eyes open weakly, she stared at Catra who got up from the bed slowly, whimpering quietly after being so stretched. 

“ Where are you going? “ Adora whispered, panting quietly. 

“ Bathroom. I need these off, like right now. They are getting sticky. “ Catra mumbled as she weakly limped towards the bathroom, feeling a little disgusted right now as the fabric clinged against her skin. 

Adora rolled her eyes, she let out a loud cough, causing Catra to look at her over her shoulder. “ Baby, the love of my life. Have you forgotten something? “ Adora asked, raising an eyebrow at Catra as she pulled slightly forward to show Catra that SHE IS STILL TIED UP. 

Catra’s eyes widened, she quickly walked back to the bed before chuckling weakly. “ Shit, I’m sorry. “ She quickly uncuffed Adora’s hands, Adora rolled her wrists to gain some blood flow as Catra removed the collar around her neck. 

“ So… Let's hit the shower? And maybe, it’s just a suggestion, but we could also fuck in there. “ Adora said, wiggling her eyebrows at Catra. The brunette girl looked at Adora with a deadpan expression. 

“ Maybe Glimmer was right. You really are sex crazy. “ Catra poked her tongue out at Adora before turning around to walk towards the bathroom. Adora rolled her eyes, she grinned widely and jumped up from the bed, she ran towards Catra, wrapping her arms around Catra’s waist as she picked her up. “ Adora! “ Catra shrieked, giggling as her girlfriend carried her to the bathroom. 

“ Into the shower we go. “ Adora said happily, carrying Catra towards the bathroom with a wide grin on her face, making Catra giggle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catra can dominate me, no problemo, I will be a little bottom bitch🤪
> 
> Chapter 14
> 
> Third Date
> 
> Chapter 15
> 
> Moving out
> 
> Chapter 16
> 
> Catra gets jealous
> 
> Chapter 17
> 
> Catra anal/Degrading kink
> 
> Chapter 18
> 
> Pregnant sex kink
> 
> Chapter 19
> 
> Shower sex


	14. Third Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo, flashback here! Third Date! Three years earlier! Let's go, lesbians, let's go!

Three Years Earlier 

‘’ And then I looked towards the dog and my eyes widened, I immediately looked at Scorpia and guess what? It wasn’t a fucking dog we saw in the alley, it was a huge fucking rat. I swear to god, I have never run so fast my entire life. ‘’ Catra let out a loud laugh, shaking her head as the memory replayed in her head. She grabbed onto her glass of water and took a sip from it to clear her throat. 

Adora was looking at Catra with a wide grin, shaking her head slowly. ‘’ That’s insane. ‘’ 

They were currently sitting in a restaurant, it was their third date and Adora was nervous the entire night, she was supposed to tell Catra that she really likes her and that she wants to be her girlfriend. But she was really shy, she didn’t know how she should say it and also, what if Catra doesn’t want to? What if it’s too early for that? What if she will scare Catra off and all of this will be over? This girl in front of her meant a lot to Adora, she was funny, sweet and so beautiful. 

‘’ Yeah, it was really weird. ‘’ Catra shrugged lightly, she looked at Adora and smiled softly at the blonde girl. 

‘’ Weird. Here I was, thinking nothing could ever scare you. ‘’ Adora said, cutting the meat on her plate. She looked at Catra with a smug smirk. 

Catra glared at Adora, she pointed a finger at her date. ‘’ Listen here, professor. I ain’t scared of shit. That rat was just really big and disgusting. ‘’

Adora looked at Catra, the other girl had a slight pout on her lips. Adora raised an eyebrow at her before smiling softly at Catra. She reached a hand across the table, grabbing onto Catra’s hand gently. Catra glanced down at their joined hands before she averted her gaze back to Adora. ‘’ Eh, Catra… I really wanted to talk to you about something. ‘’ Adora blushed furiously, she pulled back her hand as she looked at Catra, who was staring at her with a raised eyebrow. 

‘’ Yeah? What is it? ‘’ Catra asked, tilting her head slightly to the side. Adora gulped slightly, she looked down at the table before averting her gaze back to meet Catra’s eyes. 

‘’ Uh, look, it’s totally fine if you don’t feel the same. I just really do need to tell you this, and obviously, you have every right to walk out on me, and you know- ‘’ Adora rambled on, she didn’t know how to say it, she really didn’t want to mess this up, but she also really needed to spit it out, to tell the truth. 

Catra rolled her eyes, she reached across the table and grabbed onto Adora’s hand again. ‘’ Adora, just say it. ‘’ 

‘’ I really like you, Catra. ‘’ Adora spat out, she stared at Catra with wide eyes before she let out a quiet sigh, shaking her head slowly. ‘’ This is our third date, and I just- I just really, really like you. A lot. And I was wondering, if you- You know, if you wanted- ‘’ Adora was blushing furiously, she felt warm all of sudden. 

‘’ Well, yeah. ‘’ Catra shrugged lightly, smiling softly at Adora. ‘’ Like you said, this is our third date. I really like you too, Adora. Or else I wouldn’t be here. ‘’ 

‘’ Really? You really, really like me? ‘’ Adora rubbed the back of her neck nervously, a shy smile on her face. ‘’ Do you want to be my girlfriend? ‘’ 

Catra sat up slightly from the chair, she leaned forward across the table, coming face to face with Adora. ‘’ And I thought you would never ask. ‘’ Catra whispered, looking between Adora’s eyes. She slowly leaned in, catching Adora’s lips into her own as she kissed her softly before whispering against her lips. ‘’ Yes. ‘’ 

Adora’s eyes widened, she quickly began to smile brightly and blush furiously. ‘’ Wait, really? Wow… So we are girlfriends… ‘’ Adora mumbled quietly, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. 

Catra nodded slowly, she bit her lower lip as the heel of her feet brushed against Adora’s ankle. ‘’ Mhm. Adora, do you want to come into the bathroom with me? ‘’ Catra raised an eyebrow, watching Adora’s smile drop, her face flustered and her eyes wide as she nodded quickly. ‘’ Good. ‘’ Catra got up from her seat, she reached a hand down to Adora, who grabbed onto it excitedly and got up from her seat. 

Catra dragged Adora into the bathroom, she closed the door behind them and got into one of the stalls, Adora was just following her like a puppy. Catra then let go off Adora’s hand, she reached behind Adora and locked the door before she looked up at Adroa with a soft smirk. 

‘’ You- ‘’ Catra whispered, rubbing her hands over Adora’s chest. ‘’ are absolutely- ‘’ Catra slowly dragged her hands down to Adora’s crotch. ‘’ the hottest- ‘’ Catra cupped Adora’s bulge with her hand, rubbing her palm over it as she locked eyes with Adora. ‘’ person I’ve ever- ‘’ Catra slowly dropped down on her knees as she looked up at Adora. The blonde girl stared down at her with half-lidded eyes. ‘’ laid my eyes on. ‘’ Catra slowly pulled down the zipper of Adora’s pants. 

‘’ You too. ‘’ Adora whimpered, she watched Catra pull down her pants and boxers to her mid-thighs, her cock bouncing free from its confinements, making Adora shiver when the cold air hit her length. Catra’s eyes stared at Adora’s cock, her mouth salivating at the sight in front of her. 

‘’ It’s so weird, you know. ‘’ Catra whispered, slowly wrapping a hand around the length, her thumb brushed against the tip, gathering some pre-cum before she slowly began to stroke the length. Adora pressed her back against the door, a quiet moan escaping her lips as she felt Catra’s fingers wrap her cock perfectly well. 

‘’ What is? ‘’ Adora asked, looking down at Catra’s hand around her cock. She was moaning quietly as Catra stroked her, making her even harder. 

‘’ I did take the strap, I loved it before. And even though I’m as gay as I can get, I just seem to not get enough of your cock. Is it because it’s yours? ‘’ Catra looked up at Adora, licking her lips. ‘’ I’m addicted to you, Adora. ‘’ Catra whispered, she glanced down at Adora’s cock before licking a stripe on its underside. Adora slammed a hand against the door in shock, her eyes squeezing shut as a long moan escaped her lips. 

Catra grinned from ear to ear, she loved the control she had, but also, she was addicted. She always thought about Adora, the way she fucked her, how her cock felt in her mouth. She would touch herself, thinking about Adora. She really did like this girl though. She was funny, cute, sexy and she was really caring. She always looked forward to seeing her. 

Catra slowly took the tip between her lips, sucking on it gently before opening her mouth wider, she took the whole length into her mouth and started to bob her head back and forward, her eyes closed as she sucked Adora off. 

‘’ Oh fuck. ‘’ Adora moaned quietly, she blinked her eyes open and looked down at Catra with half-lidded eyes, doing her best to look as her new girlfriend sucked her cock like this. She reached a hand down, tangled her fingers into Catra’s hair as she watched her. Catra blinked her eyes open, she looked up at Adora, pressing her tongue against the underside of Adora’s cock as she sucked, bobbing her head back and forth. 

Catra wrapped a hand around the base of Adora’s cock, stroking it as she kept licking and sucking around the tip, closing her eyes as the taste of Adora’s pre-cum filled her tongue. After a few more sucks, Catra pulled back and stood up, she leaned in quickly and crashed their lips together. Adora let out a soft moan against Catra’s lips, closing her eyes as they made out passionately. 

‘’ Fuck me. ‘’ Catra whispered between kisses, Adora grabbed onto her hips and lifted her up, she turned Catra around as the brunette girl wrapped her legs around Adora’s waist. Adora pressed her against the door, they didn’t break the kiss until Adora pulled back to lift Catra’s dress up and as usual, Catra didn’t wear any panties. Adora let out a quiet groan, she pressed her crotch against Catra’s, she grabbed onto her cock with one hand and lined it against Catra’s entrance before pushing in slowly. 

Catra let out a long moan as the length filled her up, Adora bit her bottom lip as she grabbed onto Catra’s hips once again with both hands, she bottomed out and groaned quietly as tight walls squeezed her cock. 

‘’ Good girl. Just like this. You are taking me so well. ‘’ Adora whispered, she leaned in and pressed her nose against Catra’s neck as she pulled back her hips before pushing them back forward, sliding in and out of Catra. 

‘’ Mm, Adora. ‘’ Catra leaned her head back, she closed her eyes as Adora began a rhythm to fuck into Catra, thrusting in and out slowly. Adora let out quiet grunts as she thrust into Catra, pushing and pulling her inner walls with each slide of her cock. 

‘’ Fuck, you’re so tight. How are you so tight? ‘’ Adora grunted against Catra’s neck, she placed soft kisses on the delicate skin there, her hips speeding up their movements. 

‘’ Please, fuck me. Harder, professor. ‘’ Catra moaned, tangling her fingers into Adora’s hair as she just took it all. Every push made her moan loudly, not caring if someone walked into the bathroom. Adora wasn’t making much noise, except of her grunting, her soft whispers of praise. Adora obeyed Catra’s demands, thrusting harder and faster. Catra’s back kept slamming against the door as Adora’s fingers dug into Catra’s hips, holding onto her tightly. 

Adora kept the same rhythm, pulling Catra closer and closer to the edge. The hot pool in her stomach started to gather up, she was so close to bursting inside her girlfriend. It felt so weird, but also so good. Catra is her girlfriend. All the nervosity Adora had experienced during the date has disappeared, and is replaced now by the desire to make Catra come, to fuck her so good. Want. She wants her so bad. 

‘’ Mine. My girlfriend. ‘’ Adora grunted against Catra’s neck, her teeth brushing against the skin before she bit down lightly, not too hard to make Catra feel any sort of pain, but it was a reminder that Adora had her, she is hers, she is right there. 

‘’ Yours! ‘’ Catra moaned out loud, her mouth slightly agape and her eyes squeezed shut as Adora drove into her, fucking into her, pulling her inner walls with each thrust. She was so close, Adora’s words dragged her closer to it. Fuck, she could come by only Adora’s words. But the length inside her was stretching her out, making her feel filled and needy. She could feel her wetness drip down Adora’s cock, coating it along with her thighs. Adora kept fucking into her, not stopping her movements as she held onto Catra’s body. She is so strong. Catra slowly dragged her hands down Adora’s arms, squeezing the biceps to feel them strain against her shirt. Fuck. She could throw her around, use her. She is so strong, yet so careful. ‘’ Don’t stop. ‘’ Catra whimpered, biting her lower lip. 

‘’ Won’t. Can’t. ‘’ Adora groaned against Catra’s neck, she seems to have lost all control. Her hips moved in their own accord, desperately trying to bring Catra to the edge. Catra dug her nails into Adora’s arms as the orgasm was creeping closer, she could feel it. Her body tensing up, her nails digging into Adora’s arms, her head thrown back and her legs squeezing around Adora’s waist, holding her there as she drove into her. 

‘’ Adora. Adora, I’m so… Fuck! Ah! ‘’ Catra let out a loud shriek as she came, her juices dripping down her thighs and coating Adora’s cock. Her body tensed up, she bit her bottom lip hard, drawing a little blood from it as she started to shake. Adora gave short, but hard thrusts into Catra, trying to reach her own peak. Catra just took it, squeezing her inner walls around the cock as Adora drove into her ruthlessly, slamming her back against the door. 

‘’ Catra… ‘’ Adora whimpered, thrusting into Catra. She needed a little more, she was so close, just a little bit more. She could feel Catra’s inner walls squeeze around her cock, milking it, trying to make it spill every drop inside her. 

‘’ Good, so good. You are fucking me so good, professor. I’m yours. Take me. Come inside me. Fill me up! ‘’ Catra moaned loudly, trying to roll her hips to meet Adora’s thrusts, but the blonde girl had her pinned against the door, thrusting ruthlessly inside her. After a few more thrusts, Adora snapped her hips forward one more time and came with a loud groan against Catra’s neck. Her cock gave a powerful jump as her cum spurt out of it, covering Catra’s inner walls. She could feel Catra squeeze her cock, milking every drop to stay inside her. 

Adora gave a few short thrusts, riding out their orgasms before she pulled back slightly, letting her cock slip out of Catra’s used hole. Catra let out a quiet whimper, Adora blinked her eyes open and looked at Catra, who had her eyes closed as she panting quietly. She is okay. Adora quickly put Catra down on the floor, the brunette girl’s legs were shaking lightly and Adora wrapped an arm around Catra’s waist to keep her up whilst clumsily trying to pull up her own boxers and pants with her free hand. 

Catra watched Adora clumsily trying to hold onto Catra’s waist and trying to pull up her boxers and pants. Catra let out a weak giggle, she shook her head slowly and reached down her hands to help Adora out, pulling up the zipper after the pants were in place. Adora watched Catra, she blushed furiously. ‘’ Thank you. ‘’ 

Catra smiled softly at Adora, she puckered her lips and Adora quickly leaned slightly down to place a soft kiss on them. ‘’ You’re welcome. ‘’ Adora pulled back from the kiss, she reached towards the toilet paper, pulling out some paper from it before she kneeled down on the floor, her hand gripping onto Catra’s hip to hold her up. 

Catra looked down at Adora, her hands on Adora’s shoulders to support herself as she felt her legs shake underneath her, afraid she would actually fall if Adora let go of her hip. Adora began to wipe the mix of hers and Catra’s cum from Catra’s thighs, cleaning her up. Catra bit her bottom lip, smiling softly as she watched her girlfriend take care of her. This woman is amazing, she is so beautiful, sexy and absolutely adorable. 

‘’ All done. ‘’ Adora said, looking up at Catra with a soft smile before standing up, she threw the paper into the toilet and flushed. She looked back at Catra, wrapping her arms around her waist. 

‘’ Adora. ‘’ Catra said, rubbing her palms over Adora’s chest gently as she looked up at Adora with a smug smirk. Adora tilted her head to the side, waiting for Catra to continue. ‘’ Take me to your place. We are far from done. ‘’ Catra whispered, looking up at Adora with lustful eyes. 

Adora quickly nodded, she reached behind Catra and unlocked the bathroom stall before opening the door. She wrapped an arm around Catra’s waist, supporting her as they walked out of the stall. Just then, they heard the stall next to them make a noise. The toilet flush. Adora quickly looked at Catra with wide eyes as the brunette girl looked towards the stall, panic in her eyes. 

Catra looked at Adora with wide eyes before whispering. ‘’ We should probably run. ‘’ Adora nodded quickly, she grabbed onto Catra’s hand and both of them quickly walked out of the bathroom with the realization in their mind; someone heard them having sex in there. Catra let out a loud, squeaky laugh as they tried to walk out of the restaurant discreetly. Adora looked at her, a dreamy smile on her face. Yes, this is the girl she wants to spend the rest of her life with. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just... I wish I could draw, you know. I would spend HOURS doing some art of this fic :( Fuck my talentless ass
> 
> Chapter 15
> 
> Moving out
> 
> Chapter 16
> 
> Catra gets jealous
> 
> Chapter 17
> 
> Catra anal/Degrading kink
> 
> Chapter 18
> 
> Pregnant sex kink
> 
> Chapter 19
> 
> Shower sex


	15. Moving Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moving Out Chapter is out! 
> 
> I just posted a chapter of my future story called The Golden Mistake to see what everyone thinks, so I can be sure if I should continue to write it. I would appreciate it if you could check it out and tell me what you think ❤️

‘’ Do you think Adora will be happy that we bought her these cupcakes? ‘’ Bow said, looking through the grocery bag he was holding up. He and Glimmer went out grocery shopping, and they actually found some cupcakes Adora loves, almost as much as she loves Catra, and Bow was really excited to see her face when she noticed them. 

Glimmer grinned widely, she nodded quickly and pulled out her keys from her pocket as she held her own grocery bag against her side, she pressed the key into the keyhole and turned it around, unlocking the door slowly. Bow helped out, he opened the door for his girlfriend and she stepped inside, they walked into the kitchen. ‘’ I actually think she will. I’m looking forward to seeing her face when she- ‘’ Glimmer looked inside the kitchen, her eyes widened quickly at the sight in front of her. 

Catra was bent over the kitchen table, her pants down her mid-thighs as Adora was standing behind her, thrusting into Catra with her head thrown back and her mouth agape as soft moans escaped both the girls’ lips. 

Bow let out a loud scream, he dropped the grocery bag and covered his eyes quickly. ‘’ Not the table! ‘’

Adora quickly opened her eyes, she looked towards Bow and Glimmer with wide eyes before pulling out of Catra, making the other girl let out a loud whimper. Glimmer was glaring brutally at Adora as the blonde girl clumsily tried to pull up her pants again. 

Catra let out a quiet whine, she looked over her shoulder at Adora, furrowing her eyebrows when she noticed the look on Adora’s face. She looked absolutely mortified. She slowly looked towards the direction where Adora was staring and her own eyes widened quickly. ‘’ Shit. ‘’ Catra whispered, she stood up and turned around to face away from Bow and Glimmer, she pulled up her pants as she felt herself being flustered. 

‘’ Glimmer, hear me out. ‘’ Adora said, putting up her hands as she moved closer to Glimmer. 

Glimmer pointed a finger towards Adora, still glaring brutally at her. ‘’ No, you listen. We have tolerated a lot, because we love you so much. We are happy that you found someone you love, we really are. But the kitchen is a no, Adora! We eat on that table, for fucks sake! ‘’ Glimmer groaned, she closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger, a sigh escaping her lips. 

Catra rolled her eyes, she turned back around and glared slightly at Glimmer. ‘’ Okay, watch it, Sparkles. Don’t raise your voice at her. ‘’ Catra snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. Adora let out a quiet sigh, she ducked her head and bit her bottom lip. 

Bow let out a quiet sigh, he shook his head. ‘’ I’m never getting that image out of my head. “ He let out a loud whine before jogging out of the room.

Glimmer lifted her head, she watched Bow run out of the room before she glared back at Catra and Adora, looking between them in anger. “ Great. You two broke Bow. “ Glimmer let out a loud sigh before following her boyfriend. 

Adora looked at Catra, a sad look in her eyes as her girlfriend looked back at her with a frown. Catra then shook her head, she let out a quiet sigh and ran a hand through her hair. 

* * *

It was weird, Glimmer didn’t speak to them all day, neither did Bow. Adora felt really guilty about all of this. Especially when she and Catra picked up the grocery bags and emptied them. Her best friends bought her the cupcakes she has been craving, and the guilt just ate her alive. There were only two rules. One: no sex on Glimmer’s and Bow’s bed. Two: No sex in the kitchen. That’s it. Two rules. And Adora felt awful for breaking one of them. 

She should have controlled herself, even though Catra was really sexy and stirred her up, she should have controlled herself. Or at least take it to the bedroom. But when Catra bent down on the table, Adora couldn’t control herself. She actually thought it would take a while until her friends came home, and- Well, that’s not the point. She shouldn’t have done that. They are really mad at her. 

That was yesterday. Now Catra and Adora were sitting by the table, Adora played with her fingers nervously as Glimmer glared at her from across the table. Catra rolled her eyes, she grabbed onto Adora’s shaking hand and looked at Glimmer with a raised eyebrow. “ I guess we have something to tell you guys. “ 

Adora let out a quiet sigh, she nodded slowly and looked between Bow and Glimmer. “ I know we messed up. It was really disrespectful of us to do, well,  _ that _ and believe me, we feel really awful about it. “ 

Bow and Glimmer looked between Catra and Adora, their eyebrows raised. Catra shrugged lightly, a soft smirk on her face. “ Well,  _ Adora  _ feels awful about that. “

Adora quickly looked at Catra, narrowing her eyes slightly at her girlfriend. “ And Catra too. “ Catra looked at Adora, furrowing her eyebrows and shrugging. Adora let out a sigh, she looked at Bow and Glimmer. “ So we had a serious talk last night, and we think it’s time for us to move out and you know, get an apartment. “ 

Her friends’ eyes widened, Glimmer squirmed in her seat. “ Wait, are you serious? “ 

“ Like seriously? “ Bow added, raising an eyebrow at Adora. 

Adora nodded slowly, she began to tear up and she closed her eyes. They have lived together, like, forever. It was such a hard decision to make, but they needed to make it. “ I know it will be hard. We have lived together for a really long time. Nothing will ever be the same, and I will miss you guys so much, and- “ 

“ Yes! “ Glimmer threw her hands up, a wide grin spread across her face as she looked at Bow. Bow grinned just as widely, he quickly wrapped his arms around Glimmer and hugged her tightly. Adora and Catra were staring at them with their mouths agape, shocked at their reaction.

“ I can’t believe this is happening! It feels like a dream! “ Bow said excitedly, hugging his girlfriend tightly. “ No more seeing Adora naked! “

“ No more hearing Catra scream! “

“ No more being woken up! “

“ We get to sleep! Oh my god, Bow, I’m so happy! “ 

Catra was just staring at them, her mouth still agape as she watched Glimmer and Bow celebrate their moving out. “ Adora. “ Catra whispered, her girlfriend was staring at them with the same shocking expression on her face. She leaned closer to Catra, without breaking her gaze on Bow and Glimmer. “ I’m not gonna lie to you, I feel awfully offended by this. “

Adora nodded slowly, because she felt the same. Absolutely shocked and offended. Glimmer looked at them slowly, she dropped her smile and pulled back from Bow. Glimmer let out a loud cough and reached a hand across the table to hold Adora’s hand. 

‘’ I mean- That’s so sad. I’m really sad about all of this. ‘’ Glimmer said, fighting the urge to grin widely once again. Bow nodded quickly next to her before shaking his head slowly.

‘’ So sad. ‘’ 

‘’ Okay, both of you can choke. ‘’ Catra said, glaring at Bow and Glimmer as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

Adora let out a quiet sigh, she shook her head slowly. ‘’ We looked through some apartments last night, and we found one, which was pretty perfect. And well, it’s close from here, so we can always meet up and stuff. ‘’ Adora shrugged lightly. 

* * *

One week later, Adora and Catra put a bid on the apartment and now Catra was unpacking the boxes in the living room. Catra let out a loud groan, they had a lot of things and Adora was busy in the bedroom, fixing the bed and other things around there. They went shopping, bought a couch and everything they needed for their new home. Money wasn’t an issue, so they bought everything they liked, including a neon sign which said GIRLS on it, and they put it in the living room. Catra thought it was pretty tasteless, but Adora was really determined to buy it, so they did. 

After placing the last glass inside the glass self in the kitchen, Catra let out a loud sigh and shook her head slowly. ‘’ All done. ‘’ She slapped her palms together before leaving the kitchen, she walked towards the couch and dropped down on it. ‘’ Adora, I’m done! ‘’ Catra yelled towards the bedroom. 

Adora walked out of the bedroom, she was sweating and during her work, she pulled off her t-shirt and was now in her sports bra. She walked towards the couch and dropped down next to Catra, panting quietly. ‘’ Same. All done. ‘’ She looked around the apartment, she bit her bottom lip and smiled. ‘’ Hey, this looks really good. ‘’ 

Catra looked at Adora, she slowly turned to straddle Adora’s hips. The blonde girl put her hands on Catra’s hips, holding her close as Catra rubbed her hands on Adora’s shoulders. ‘’ You look really good. ‘’ 

Adora let out a soft chuckle before raising an eyebrow. ‘’ What? Sweat kink? ‘’ 

Catra rolled her eyes, she looked down between their bodies and stared at Adora’s sweat drenched abs. ‘’ More like strength kink. ‘’

Adora smirked lightly, she brushed her thumbs over the exposed skin on Catra’s hips. The brunette girl was wearing shorts and a crop top. ‘’ Mm, how about we celebrate our new apartment? ‘’ Adora said, looking up at Catra, who was looking down at her with a raised eyebrow and a smile. Adora slowly started to guide Catra’s hips back and forth, her crotch rubbing against Adora’s bulge. 

‘’ Mm, sounds like such a good idea, professor. ‘’ Catra whispered, she bit her bottom lip as she began to roll her hips. Adora licked her lips seductively as she looked up at Catra with lustful eyes. Catra pressed a hand against the back of Adora’s neck as she leaned down, catching Adora’s lips into her own. The blonde girl quickly kissed back, her hand sneaking over Catra’s stomach and she then slipped her hand into the front of Catra’s shorts, her fingers rubbing between Catra’s folds. 

‘’ Oh, fuck. ‘’ Catra breathed out against Adora’s lips, she kept rolling her hips back and forth as Adora rubbed her clit smoothly with two fingers, making slow circles on it. 

‘’ I want to fuck you, baby. Get undressed for me. ‘’ Adora whispered, and Catra quickly got up, her legs shaking and she hated that Adora’s fingers slipped out of her shorts. She missed the contact already, but she also knew that what was about to come, would be one hundred percent better. Catra quickly pulled down her shorts, letting her panties fall down with it before pulling her crop top over her head and tossing it aside. 

Adora quickly stood up from the couch, she walked over to Catra until she towered over her, her hands on Catra’s hips as she looked down at her girlfriend, licking her lips slowly as to wet her lips as they felt dry this moment. No matter how many years go by, Catra’s body will always be the most beautiful thing Adora has ever laid her eyes on. 

Catra looked up at Adora, her mouth slightly agape as she was waiting patiently for Adora to take her, to fuck her. Adora’s hands slowly made their way up on Catra’s sides, feeling the smooth skin over there. She lifted her gaze to stare into Catra’s eyes, her blue eyes became a shade darker with lust as her hands moved painfully slowly to Catra’s shoulders. 

Catra gulped slightly, she could feel the wetness between her legs drip down her thighs, she was so horny right now. She needed Adora to get on with it, but it seems like Adora had other plans in mind right now. She pressed her hands against Catra’s shoulders as she leaned in, her lips brushing against Catra’s cheek gently. ‘’ Undress me. ‘’ 

Catra’s breath hitched, she loved this side of Adora, the side of her that demanded things. Catra slowly dropped down on her knees, still looking up at Adora before she averted her gaze to stare at Adora’s clothed crotch. Adora bit her bottom lip, she ran her hand through Catra’s hair gently as she watched her girlfriend on her knees. 

Catra’s fingers hooked around the waistband of Adora’s sweatpants and she slowly pulled them down. Adora wasn’t wearing boxers, her cock bobbing under its own weight when it became free from its confinements. Catra swallowed, her mouth suddenly filled with saliva as she just thought about taking the cock into her mouth, to suck Adora off and please her. 

‘’ Good girl. ‘’ Adora whispered, she gripped onto Catra’s hair as she pushed her hips forward, the tip of her cock brushed against Catra’s lips and the brunette girl let out a quiet whimper as she felt the pre-cum on her lips. The tip was glistening, she wanted to taste, to lick, to feel Adora’s cum choke her. Adora’s cock was already semi-hard from the dry humping earlier, she needed it to be harder. ‘’ Put it into your mouth. ‘’ Adora whispered, tilting her head slightly to watch Catra’s reaction. 

Catra placed her hands on Adora’s thighs, she looked up at Adora through her eyelashes as she darted her tongue out, licking the slit before taking the swollen tip between her lips. Adora let out a soft sigh, her fingers still tangled into Catra’s hair as the brunette girl closed her eyes and pushed her mouth halfway, a soft moan erupted in her chest as she felt Adora’s length firm up even more inside her mouth, pulsing with its own heartbeat. 

Adora reached a hand up and ran it through her own hair as she watched Catra suck her cock, she loved the power play and she would never force Catra to do anything that she didn’t want. But Catra wanted this. After all these years, Adora knew that. Catra relaxed her mouth, she closed her eyes as she took more of Adora into her mouth, pressing her tongue on the underside as she sucked hungirly. Adora let out a soft groan at the feeling of Catra’s warm mouth around her cock, she pushed her hips forward until she felt the tip brush against the back of Catra’s throat, but not too much so her girlfriend would choke. 

‘’ That’s it. You are so good like this, on your knees for me. ‘’ Adora whispered through soft moans, petting Catra’s head. Catra’s nails dug into Adora’s thighs as she began to bob her head back and forth, licking and sucking. Adora leaned her head back, she closed her eyes and let out soft moans between her lips. God, Catra was so good at this. 

Adora blinked her eyes open forcefully, she looked down at Catra and her hand cupped Catra’s cheek gently, she slowly guided her and Catra let out soft moans around Adora’s cock, breathing in through the nose as she let Adora guide her head. Catra was bobbing her head, the taste of Adora filled her mouth and her thighs clenched together as her center throbbed with jealousy. She wanted to suck Adora, but she also wanted Adora to fuck her. 

Adora slowly began thrusting her hips, sliding in and out of Catra’s mouth. The brunette girl stopped moving her head as she let Adora use her. Adora looked down at Catra with half-lidded eyes, her mouth agape and moans escaping her lips as she thrust into Catra’s mouth slowly. Catra gagged slightly, a tear rolling down her cheek and Adora’s eyes widened at that. She quickly stopped thrusting and she wanted to slide out of Catra’s mouth, but Catra quickly grabbed onto Adora’s ass cheeks, digging her nails into the flesh as she pushed Adora forward, making her stay and silently telling her that she was fine. Keep going. 

Adora bit her bottom lip as she resumed her movements, slowly thrusting into Catra’s mouth, her cock was now hard and warm inside Catra’s mouth, she was so close to coming, but she needed to come inside Catra’s cunt. Adora pulled on Catra’s hair and slid out of Catra’s mouth, the brunette girl let out a quiet whine and tried to take Adora’s cock back into her mouth.

Adora let out a soft laugh, she looked down at Catra, licking her lips at the sight of Catra’s swollen lips and flustered face. Fuck, she is so fucking sexy. ” I know you’re eager to feel my cum down your throat. I know you want to choke on it. But I  _ want  _ to come inside your needy pussy. “ Adora said, her voice low and sultry. Catra looked up at Adora, pleading with her eyes. 

“ What do you want me to do, professor? “ Catra whispered, her hands ran down Adora’s thighs, Adora’s length was full and throbbing in front of her face, Adora’s smell clogged her nose. 

Adora smirked down at Catra, she cupped Catra’s jaw roughly in her hand and tilted her head back. “ I want you to turn around and get on your hands and knees. “ Adora let go off Catra’s jaw and the other girl wasted no time, she turned around eagerly and got up on her hands and knees, spreading her legs as she waited for Adora to shove her huge cock inside her. 

But she didn’t. 

Adora kneeled down behind Catra, her hand moving up Catra’s spine, making the other girl shudder against the light touching. Adora let out a dark chuckle behind her as her fingers sprawled over Catra’s asscheeks. Catra sucked her head, panting quietly as she waited. This was so hot and honestly, she could come right now without Adora fucking into her. But she needs it. 

“ I have always loved your ass, you know. So perfectly firm and round. “ Adora whispered, squeezing Catra’s ass cheeks with her hands, making the other girl let out a soft gasp and push back against Adora’s hands. “ So impatient, aren’t you? “ Catra let out a quiet whine, closing her eyes. 

Adora gave Catra’s left ass cheek a light tap before rubbing her hand over it again. Catra bit her bottom lip, she was trying to stay quiet and not show Adora how much that affected her. The words ‘ spank me ‘ was threatening to come out of her mouth, but Adora beat her to it. Another smack. Harder. Catra let out a long moan at that, feeling her skin sting where Adora just hit. And she loved it. 

“ Adora… “ Catra whimpered, pushing back against Adora’s hands, asking for more. _ Spank me. Harder. Ruin me.  _ Catra wanted to say that, but she couldn’t. All she could do was moan as the next hit came, on the other side. Adora let out a hitched breath behind her, clearly losing the self control she has maintained since they started all of this. 

Catra’s kneecaps hurt in this position on the floor, but she didn’t care. The delicious pain with every strike Adora did was making her forget all about her knees. Another. Smack! “ S’hot. “ Adora whispered behind her, almost like a soft groan. 

“ Yes. Ah! “ Catra threw her head back as another strike, harder than before, landed on her asscheek. Adora let out a loud groan, she wrapped a hand around her aching cock, stroking it a couple of times before pressing the tip against Catra’s entrance. 

Catra bit her bottom lip as she felt the broad head of Adora’s cock press against her entrance, she needed it inside. Now. Come on. Adora placed a hand on Catra’s hip gently as she pushed forward, inches by inches, into Catra’s hole. She put her other hand on Catra’s hip now, holding onto her as she pushed further inside.

Catra rolled her eyes at the slow pace Adora did, she knew her girlfriend didn’t want to hurt her, that’s why. But she is too horny for this. She relaxed and pushed back, making Adora’s cock push all the way in with a swift motion.

Adora let out a loud growl, she dug her blunt nails into Catra’s hips and held onto her tightly. “ Stay still. I’m in charge here. “ Adora said, it felt really good to be all the way inside. Catra’s inner walls clenched around her length, squeezing it. Adora always took it easy, not trying to hurt Catra. But she has been teasing her. And Catra is a brat in bed. 

“ I don’t want you to take it easy on me, professor. I want you to fucking ruin me. “ Catra whimpered. Adora stared down at the back of Catra’s neck, she reached a hand forward and gripped onto Catra’s hair, pulling on it roughly as she pulled out of Catra and then pushed back in quickly. 

“ Fuck! “ Catra let out a loud moan, her head tilted back as Adora pulled on her hair.  _ Finally _ . “ Fuck me! “ 

Adora quickly started a rhythm, pounding into Catra with all she got. Adora let out loud grunts, she closed her eyes as she felt it all. “ Mine. I’m going to ruin you. “ 

Catra’s mouth was open as she let out loud moans, Adora’s blunt nails dug into Catra’s hip as her other hand had a powerful grip on Catra’s hair as she took what belonged to her. Fuck, she loves her. Adora’s cock was filling her up so good, it was so thick and Adora knew how to use it. The head was pushing against Catra’s g-spot and it made the other girl go rigid, she was getting closer with every push and pull. 

Adora grunted and groaned as she fucked into Catra hard and fast, she threw her head back and she could feel Catra’s pussy squeeze around her cock, milking her and holding her inside. “ So tight… so good… fuck… “ 

“ Ah, Adora… Mm, please… “ Catra whimpered and pushed back, ramming herself back against Adora’s cock, making it move faster inside herself. 

“ Fuck, Catra. I’m so close. “ Adora groaned, she let go off Catra’s hair and placed both her hands on Catra’s hips as she thrusted harder. She could feel her orgasm build up, the heat gathered up in her stomach. 

“ Fill me up, professor. Need to feel… fuck… need to feel your cum inside me. “ Catra moaned out, she ducked her head. Adora snuck an arm around Catra’s waist, two fingers rolling Catra’s clit furiously. Catra let out a long moan, almost there. Just a little more.

“ Adora! “ Catra let out a loud shriek, her body tensed up as she came, juices running down her thighs and coating Adora’s cock. Just a few more thrusts and Adora came with a long moan, spurts of cum shot out of her cock and splashed all over Catra’s inner walls. She leaned over Catra’s bare back, her arm squeezed around Catra’s waist as she pressed herself against Catra’s skin, holding her still as she kept coming inside Catra. 

Catra let out a long moan as she felt Adora’s warm cum inside her, she squeezed around it to milk out every drop. Her legs shaking, weak moans escaping her lips as she settled down from her orgasm. Adora made shallow thrusts, riding them both of their orgasms as they were panting quietly. 

When she was sure she was all out of cum, Adoda slowly pulled out of Catra, making the other girl let out a quiet whimper. Their mixed cum ran down Catra’s thighs and Adora quickly wiped them away with the back of her hand. 

Catra let out a soft sigh, she slumped down on the floor weakly, panting quietly. Just then, they heard the doorbell. Adora’s head quickly snapped up to stare at the door, she reached for her sweatpants and put them on. “ Just a minute! “ She called out, looking at Catra who was slowly rolling around onto her back. 

“ You know, we don’t have to open. “ Catra grinned weakly, Adora smiled down at her before rolling her eyes. 

“ Put on your clothes. “ Adora said, raising an eyebrow at Catra. Catra let out a loud groan and got up, pulling on her shorts and crop top. Adora walked towards the door when they were fully clothed again, she opened it and smiled brightly as a middle-aged woman stood there.

“ Hello. I’m your neighbor and- is everything alright in here? We heard screaming. “ The woman said, trying to look into the apartment past Adora’s shoulder. 

Adora blushed furiously, she forced a tight smile and shook her head slowly. “ No, I’m sorry, we are just really loud when we talk. “ She chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck. 

“ Oh, well, I understand. You two are new to the building, right? “ The woman asked, smiling softly at Adora before looking at Catra, who was now walking to stand next to Adora. The blonde girl nodded slowly, grinning widely. 

“ Yeah, we are. My name is Adora and this is Catra. “ Adora introduced them, gesturing with her head towards Catra when she said her name. 

“ Welcome. “ The woman said, smiling softly at the pair. “ We usually go to sleep at 10 p.m and well, I would really appreciate it if you two could be a little quieter during that time. I’m sure you understand. “ The woman said, she didn’t really mean anything bad and Adora understood what she meant. 

“ Of course I- “ 

“ Yeah, no promises. “ Catra said, rolling her eyes as she shut the door on the woman’s face. She turned around and walked back to the living room. Adora’s mouth was agape, she turned around to look at Catra.

“ What did you do that for? “ Adora said in disbelief, following Catra into the living room. 

Catra turned around to face Adora with a raised eyebrow. “ What? Don’t be naive, Adora. Why promise something you can’t keep? “ 

“ Do you really want to get on our neighbors' bad sides? “ Adora shrugged lightly, furrowing her eyebrows at Catra. “ What if we need to borrow some sugar? “ 

Catra rolled her eyes, she walked towards the bedroom and threw her hands up in the air. “ We always have sugar, Adora! “ The blonde girl let out a loud groan as she followed Catra to the bedroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously I simp for Adora, because I kin Catra. I am Catra. Catra is me. We both love taller girls with blonde hair and we both have abandonment issues ✌🏻
> 
> Chapter 16
> 
> Catra gets jealous
> 
> Chapter 17
> 
> Catra anal/Degrading kink
> 
> Chapter 18
> 
> Pregnant sex kink
> 
> Chapter 19
> 
> Shower sex


	16. Catra Gets Jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some oral and masturbation for y’all, and oh, a jealous Catra. Love it.

Catra was really excited to spend her lunch break with Adora, she made some chicken salad for both of them and now she was on her way to Adora’s office. Adora knew that Catra was coming, she was waiting for her until she arrived. Catra raised an eyebrow at the open door to Adora’s office, she walked closer and… Who is that? Catra narrowed her eyes, watching the other woman who was standing a little too close to Adora in the middle of the room. She was beautiful, if you like those types of girls; she had brown, long hair, a little wavy, and she was wearing a white blouse, a long skirt which showed off her legs. Catra rolled her eyes, and thought  _ we got it, you’re tall.  _ Adora was smiling at the other woman, they were having a discussion about something. Catra didn’t really care about the discussion, but she did care about the distance between her girlfriend and this stranger. 

The woman reached a hand over, she put it on Adora’s bicep, causing Catra to let out a loud cough to gain their attention. It was a little childish, but she could feel the jealousy course through her body. Adora quickly looked at Catra, she smiled brightly. “ Hi! You’re here. “ Adora said excitedly.

Catra narrowed her eyes at Adora, she stepped into the office, holding onto the plastic bag containing their lunches as she walked closer to Adora and the woman. “ Yeah, like I said I would. “ Catra responded, a little cold. Adora’s smile dropped slightly at Catra’s cold tone. 

“ Uh, Catra, this is Kassandra. “ Adora said, gesturing her hand towards the other woman. Catra looked at Kassandra as she placed the bag on Adora’s desk. “ My, uh, colleague. “ Adora gulped slightly, she looked at Kassandra and smiled slightly. “ Uh, Kassie. “  _ Kassie. She has a nickname for her. I’m gonna kill her.  _ “ This is my girlfriend. Catra. “ 

Catra forced a tight smile, almost angrily as Kassie put her hand out to Catra with a wide smile. “ Hello. Adora has been talking so much about you. “ Kassandra said, still smiling. Adora looked at Catra with wide eyes, nodding in agreement to Kassandra’s comment.

Catra glanced down at Kassandra’s hand, she wasn’t going to touch it. She was really trying to control herself, and out of her own control, she said, “ That’s great. Then you know she is taken. “ Catra said, looking at Kassandra with a raised eyebrow as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

Kassandra’s smile dropped quickly, she let out an awkward cough and looked at Adora. “ So I can send it to you then. “ 

Adora was staring at Catra with her mouth agape in shock at her girlfriend’s comment before she averted her gaze back to Kassandra, nodding slowly. She almost didn’t want to be left alone with Catra, too scared what her girlfriend would do when the door closes. “ Yeah, uh, you can do that and I will look through it. “ 

Kassandra nodded slowly, she smiled slightly at Adora and then to Catra before leaving the room, closing the door behind herself. 

Adora quickly looked at Catra with a wide grin, reaching her arms out. “ Baby! “ Adora said, trying to fix this situation as she stepped closer to her girlfriend. Catra was glaring at Adora, steam coming out of her ears in anger. 

Catra lifted a finger, pointing it at Adora’s face. “ Don’t you baby me. “ Adora dropped her grin quickly along with her arms as she took a step back when Catra took a step forward, making the back of Adora’s thighs press against the desk. “ Who was that? “ 

Adora blinked in confusion as she looked at Catra, who was standing with a few inches between them. Didn’t Catra hear her? “ It’s my colleague. “ Adora whispered, gulping slightly. 

Catra rolled her eyes, she dropped her arm to her side again and walked around the desk before sitting down on the chair. “ Okay, yeah, I got that. What was she doing here? “ Catra asked, raising an eyebrow at Adora and crossing one leg over the other. She was wearing a short skirt today, because it was so hot outside. She was really jealous right now, should she remind Adora who she loves? 

Adora glanced at the lunch on the table, she licked her lips. She was really hungry, and she could smell the chicken, but she couldn’t eat right now. Catra is asking questions, she should answer them. Adora looked at Catra, shrugging lightly. ‘’ She wanted to send me a report so I can look through it. ‘’ 

Catra let out a quiet sigh before shaking her head slowly. ‘’ Adora, just lock the door. ‘’ Catra said, slowly spreading her legs apart and pushing the chair back so Adora could get a nice view between her legs. Adora’s mouth was agape as she stared at Catra’s panties under her skirt, her heart beating fast against her chest as she felt her cock gain some firmness. ‘’ Adora? ‘’ Catra said, raising an eyebrow at the blonde girl. 

‘’ I should.. The door.. Lock… Yes… ‘’ Adora shook her head quickly to regain her focus, she turned around and locked the door before walking over to the chair, Catra got up from the chair and gestured for Adora to sit on it, which the blonde girl did with an excited look in her eyes. 

The brunette girl turned around, facing away from Adora as she grabbed the plastic bag, she pulled out their lunches and placed them on the desk. Adora stared at Catra’s legs, her hand slowly reaching over and rubbing the back of Catra’s thigh, a smug smirk on her face. “ I love when you’re wearing these skirts. “ Adora said, staring at her hand as it felt the skin of Catra’s thigh. 

Catra rolled her eyes, she pulled out two plastic forks and set them aside with some napkins, she then turned around, making Adora’s hand pull back from her thigh as she jumped up to sit on the desk, crossing one leg over the other. “ Eat your lunch. “ Catra said, raising an eyebrow at Adora.

The blonde girl dropped her smirk as she stared at Catra with wide eyes before furrowing her eyebrows. “ Are you mad at me or something? “ 

Catra narrowed her eyes at Adora, her hands gripping onto the edge of the desk. “ Do I look like I’m mad? “ She wasn’t mad, she was jealous. She didn’t want Adora to know that, so she didn’t say it. 

Adora shook her head slowly, her eyebrows were still furrowed. “ Is that a rhetorical question? Because I’m too afraid to answer it. “

Catra rolled her eyes again, she let out a quiet sigh and closed her eyes as she took a deep breath to collect her own mind. She was about to lose it, and it wasn’t really fair to Adora because the poor girl didn’t even do anything wrong. It’s a colleague. A beautiful colleague. “ That Kassandra. She is beautiful. “ Damn it, Catra. She opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow at Adora, waiting for Adora to say something back. 

“ Uh, sure, but she is not really my type. “ Adora said, gulping slightly. Was Catra jealous? Or mad? She didn’t even do anything. She just wanted to have a nice lunch break with her girlfriend. 

Catra tilted her head slightly to the side, she looked Adora up and down as Adora dug her nails into the armrests and then Catra’s eyes drifted to Adora’s crotch, where a visible bulge was straining against the fabric of Adora’s suit pants. “ What do you mean, Adora? “ Catra whispered with a low tone. “ She looks almost like me, except for the eyes. “ Catra lifted her gaze to lock eyes with a terrified Adora. 

“ I mean, not really. She is just another brunette girl. Uh, and she is not funny, at all. Or you know, _ you _ . “ Adora shrugged lightly as she stared into Catra’s eyes, nervous and terrified. 

Catra was making Adora nervous, she knows her girlfriend would never cheat or think about someone else. Adora is too good for that, but she wanted to make her a little nervous, that’s all. Catra slowly leaned in, holding herself steady on the desk by gripping the edge harder as she moved her face a few inches closer to Adora’s own face, catching the other girl’s breath hitch. “ Then why are you hard? “ Catra whispered against Adora’s lips, making the other girl shiver. 

“ You! “ Adora said as her eyes widened quickly. “ The skirt. Your legs. You. “ Adora quickly defended herself, if you could call it that. Because it was the truth. It’s the damn skirt, and Catra’s legs, and her gorgeous face. And… oh my god, the intimidation is turning her on. 

“ Am I suppose to believe you, Adora? “ Catra whispered before leaning back, sitting up straighter on the desk. Adora just nodded quickly, she was being honest. It’s a colleague and nothing else. She is with the love of her life. She would never do anything to hurt Catra. Catra smirked smugly down at her girlfriend, she slowly spread her legs and tilted her head slightly to the side. “ Prove it. Prove to me that I’m the only girl for you. Take off my panties. “ 

Adora quickly got up from the chair, she dropped down on her knees in front of Catra and looked up at her with lustful eyes, her hand pressed against one of Catra’s ankle before she leaned in to place a soft kiss there, slowly making her way to Catra’s thigh with soft kisses, her hands moving up along Catra’s legs until their fingers hooked around the waistband on Catra’s panties. 

Catra was looking down at Adora, biting her bottom as she watched her girlfriend pull down her panties and tossed them on the chair. Adora was looking up at Catra with lustful eyes, almost begging Catra to let her taste. 

“ What are you waiting for, Adora? “ Catra whispered, she slowly lifted her legs and placed them on Adora’s shoulder. “ Get on with it. “ Adora let out a grateful sigh, she wrapped her arms around Catra’s thighs and pulled her slightly forward so she was almost over the edge of the desk before she dove her face in between Catra’s legs, sucking Catra’s lower lips eagerly with her eyes closed. 

Catra let out a soft moan, she tangled her fingers into Adora’s short hair, pushing her closer to her pussy as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back. “ Fuck… “ Catra murmured, biting her bottom lip harder.

Adora started to flick her tongue over Catra’s clit, moaning quietly as the taste of Catra’s wetness hit her tongue. She took the clit between her lips, sucking on it eagerly, flicking her tongue over it every now and then. Catra gripped onto Adora’s hair harder, pulling her closer. The pain was amazing, because that meant Catra was really enjoying herself and Adora is doing good. She could feel Catra’s legs tense, squeezing her head to keep her in place between Catra’s legs. Her own cock was hard, straining against pants, but she didn’t care about that. She never wanted to stop licking Catra, taste her.

“ Mm, Adora, ah. “ Catra moaned softly as Adora ravished her cunt with her tongue. Adora let go off her clit with a light pop before licking from the clit to her entrance, where she thrust in her tongue a little before licking it eagerly. Adora dug her blunt nails into Catra’s thighs as she ate her. 

Catra tried to roll her hips up to meet Adora’s tongue, but one wrong move and she would probably fall down from the desk and ruin Adora’s pretty face, so she stopped herself from doing anything except to take what Adora gives her. 

Adora moaned quietly against Catra’s cunt, the taste was so sweet and it was so addicting. Adora let go off Catra’s thigh with one hand, she blindly reached her zipper and pulled it down before pushing her hand inside her pants and boxers, gripping onto her hard cock as she began to stroke it furiously. 

Adora let out soft moans as she licked Catra’s entrance before slowly licking a stripe to her clif, where she took the bud between her lips again, sucking on it whilst her hand stroked her own cock, pulling herself closer to relief. She wanted to come with Catra, wanted to share the bliss with the girl she loved. She couldn’t see Catra’s face, because the skirt was covering her own head, but the sweet moans she heard from Catra was enough to make her stroke her cock faster, squeezing her hand over it and rubbing her thumb over the slit with every upstroke. 

” Adora. Oh god, your tongue… fuck… “ Catra moaned, she could feel her orgasm build up inside her. Adora was doing wonders, licking her cunt so perfectly good, she knows every single one of Catra’s weaknesses. Another lick from Adora’s tongue on her clit, and Catra arched her back, she threw her head back and her legs squeezed Adora’s head as she came with a long moan.

Adora let out a satisfied hum as Catra’s juices filled her mouth, and coated her chin. She stroked her cock furiously as she licked Catra’s juices, cleaning her up and getting her through her orgasm. Another moan from Catra and Adora let out a loud groan against Catra’s pussy, coming into her own hand, her cum ruining her boxers. 

She pulled back from Catra’s sensitive clit, she poked her head out of the skirt and looked up at Catra as she was panting quietly, stroking her own cock slowly to get all the cum out of her. Catra was flustered, her eyes closed as she panted quietly. Adora closed her eyes, biting her bottom lip before pulling her hand out of her ruined boxers and out of her pants. 

“ Mm, good girl. “ Catra whispered, her hand petting Adora’s hair as she looked down at her girlfriend and her wet face. Adora let out a quiet whine, she could get hard again just from the praise, and she didn’t have the time to fuck Catra again and then eat her lunch. They have already wasted too much time, but it was wonderful. 

“ Catra… “ Adora whispered, she stood up slowly and looked down at her own crotch, a deep blush covered her cheekbones. She was staring at the stain that started to form onto her pants too. What a day to wear grey suit pants. 

Catra raised an eyebrow, she looked down at Adora’s crotch and her eyes widened. “ You came just by licking me? “ Catra asked, almost impressed. 

Adora looked at Catra, she furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head. “ What? No. I touched myself. But now I’ve ruined my pants. “ 

“ Uh, okay? And what are you going to do? You have a class in half an hour? “ Catra asked, looking at Adora and raising an eyebrow at her. 

Adora reached a hand up, she rubbed the back of her neck as a shy smile spread over her lips. “ I have spare pants. “ 

Catra narrowed her eyes at her, she jumped up from the desk, feeling a little sore and her legs were shaking slightly. “ And why do you have spare pants, Adora? “ Catra asked, moving a little closer to Adora.

Adora raised her hands in defense mode. “ I’m sorry, Catra, but have you met you? I never know when you come over and we always fuck, so it’s not really that surprising that I’ve spare pants here in case I ruin the ones I’m wearing. “ Adora said, crossing her arms over her chest with a smug smirk on her face. 

Catra rolled her eyes, she put her hands on her hips and looked behind Adora at her panties which were laying on the chair. She reached a hand behind Adora and grabbed onto her panties before pulling them on. “ Get changed and eat your lunch. “ 

Adora grinned widely, she leaned in closer to Catra. “ But I just did. “ That was funny. That was hilarious. That was literally the greatest joke Adora has ever pulled. Catra will laugh, she will love it. Catra was just staring at Adora with a deadpan expression, not impressed at all over her girlfriend's witty comment.

Adora dropped her grin, she let out a defeated sigh and walked past Catra. “ I will get changed. “ She mumbled quietly. She thought that was funny, okay? Catra rolled her eyes and smiled when Adora couldn’t see her. That was really funny. Stupid Adora and her cute ass face. Catra couldn’t even pretend to be angry anymore.

Adora got changed and walked back to her desk chair, she sat down on it and Catra slowly sat down on her lap, throwing her legs over the armrest as she leaned her back against the other side. Adora wrapped an arm around Catra’s back, holding her close so she wouldn’t fall. Catra pressed a hand against Adora’s cheek, pulling her face closer as she placed a soft kiss on her other cheek. “ I love you, dummy. “

Adora looked at Catra, smiling brightly at her. “ I love you too. “ Adora gave Catra’s lips a quick peck before Catra reached over to the desk to grab their lunches. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another reminder to check out my Teaser Chapter of The Golden Mistake, and for all you horny folks, there is smut on that chapter, so check it out ❤️
> 
> Chapter 17
> 
> Catra anal/Degrading kink
> 
> Chapter 18
> 
> Pregnant sex kink
> 
> Chapter 19
> 
> Shower sex


	17. Catra Anal/Degrading Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choking, anal, degrading, mean talk, cum shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey, Adora

Adora let out a loud groan, she walked into the kitchen with grocery bags in her hands and put them on the table. ‘’ Catra, you know, you could come out of that bedroom and help me unpack the groceries. ‘’ Adora called out, rolling her eyes and starting to unpack the groceries. 

Catra walked into the kitchen, she let out a quiet whine and stood next to Adora with her arms crossed as she stared at the bags. ‘’ That seems like a lot. ‘’

Adora nodded slowly as she unpacked the groceries. ‘’ Yeah, and I would have appreciated it if you went with me. ‘’ Adora said, slowly looking at Catra. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped, her eyes drifting up and down Catra’s body. Her girlfriend had the audacity to wear a white blouse with a tied up knot at the front, a high-waisted preppy skirt and stockings to her mid-thighs. Catra’s hair was loose, and… Are those high heels? Adora gulped, she began to blush furiously as her cock firmed up in her pants. 

Catra looked at Adora, she raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend and shrugged lightly. ‘’ I don’t know about you, but I’m really not in the mood to unpack. Maybe we should just chill and watch a movie or something. ‘’ Catra said, her hand running up and down Adora’s arm. 

Adora nodded slowly, she bit her bottom lip. Wait, no. They had to unpack, because Adora bought ice cream and it will probably melt, and… Adora shook her head quickly, she furrowed her eyebrows before letting out a soft cough. ‘’ I have ice cream, and we need to unpack. ‘’ 

Catra rolled her eyes before shrugging. ‘’ Fine, if you really want to. I should probably get dressed into something more comfy then. ‘’ Catra said and started to walk out of the kitchen. Adora’s eyes widened, she quickly grabbed onto Catra’s arm and stopped her. 

‘’ Why change? ‘’ Adora let out an awkward chuckle. She dropped her hand from Catra’s arm as the other girl stared at her with a raised eyebrow. ‘’ I mean, they do look comfy. And I do need your help. ‘’ Adora’s eyes drifted down to Catra’s exposed cleavage, she slowly licked her lips like they were dry. Catra smirked slightly as she watched her girlfriend lose some control. 

She grabbed onto Adora’s t-shirt, pulled her in and crashed their lips together roughly, causing Adora to let out a gasp against her lips before kissing Catra roughly. Adora grabbed onto Catra’s hips and backed her up against the wall, pressing her back against it as they made out. Adora placed a knee between Catra’s legs, pressing her thigh against Catra’s core, earning a soft moan against her lips by Catra. 

Catra’s hand moved up to tangle themselves into Adora’s hair as the blonde girl started to kiss down Catra’s jaw to her neck, where she nibbled and sucked on the sensitive skin. Catra leaned her head back, she closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip as Adora ravished her mouth. ‘’ Adora, fuck, I want you… I need you so bad. ‘’ Catra moaned out, Adora lifted her head and pressed their lips together, kissing Catra deeply. 

Catra pulled back from the kiss, she looked at Adora with lustful eyes as she licked her lips slowly to taste Adora on her own lips. ‘’ How do you want me? ‘’ Adora asked, her hands moving up Catra’s sides slowly. 

‘’ I want you to tell me what a dirty slut I am. ‘’ Catra whispered seductively, her fingers playing with the hair on the nape of Adora’s neck. Adora’s pupils darkened with lust as she stared into Catra’s eyes, her hand moving up slowly to Catra’s throat, she slowly wrapped her fingers around Catra’s throat, squeezing it gently. 

‘’ Is that what you want? ‘’ Adora asked, raising an eyebrow at Catra. Catra let out a soft gasp as she felt the fingers tighten around her neck. ‘’ You want me to tell you what a slut you are? Like you didn’t already know that? ‘’ 

Catra let out a quiet whimper, her mouth slightly agape as she struggled to breathe properly. Fuck, yeah. Adora was looking at her with such hunger, like a desire to fuck Catra so hard. She wanted Adora to degrade her, to tell her who she belongs to. ‘’ Yes. ‘’ Catra whimpered quietly, Adora’s thigh was grinding against her core, and she could feel her wetness increase. 

‘’ You are just not any slut, are you? No. You are my slut. ‘’ Adora said, leaning in and brushing her lips against Catra’s cheek. ‘’ On your knees, slut. I’m here to claim what belongs to me. ‘’ 

Catra quickly dropped down on her knees, her back was still pressed against the wall as her hands dropped down on her lap. She looked up at Adora with half-lidded eyes, the blonde girl smirked down at Catra, her hand running through Catra’s hair as her other hand pulled down the zipper of her pants slowly, pulling her cock out of the opening. 

Catra’s eyes quickly drifted to stare at Adora’s huge cock, her mouth watering at the sight of it. It was already so hard, looking so delicious. Adora quickly grabbed onto Catra’s hair harshly, causing the brunette girl to let out a gasp. Adora wrapped her hand around her length, stroking it slowly. ‘’ I’m gonna fuck your mouth, and you’re just gonna take it. Like the little cumslut you truly are. ‘’ 

Catra let out a quiet moan, she wanted it so badly. Please. Adora. The blonde girl brushed the head of her cock against Catra’s bottom lip, coating it with her pre-cum. ‘’ Open wide. ‘’ Adora said, and Catra did. Opening her mouth, covering her teeth with her lips and Adora slowly pushed her cock between Catra’s lips. 

Adora let out a soft groan as heat surrounded her cock, Catra wrapped her lips around Adora’s cock and sucked on it gently. Adora pulled onto Catra’s hair with both hands as she started to thrust her cock into Catra’s welcoming mouth. 

Catra closed her eyes, she could feel the head brush against the back of her throat. Adora looked down at Catra, biting her bottom lip as she thrust slowly. ‘’ That’s it. Take it. Fuck, you are so pathetic. ‘’ Adora moaned quietly. Something in the back of her head told her to be careful, it’s Catra, to not hurt her. Catra wanted this, she loved this, and so did Adora. They had their safeword, Catra would use it if it ever became too much. 

Catra moaned around the length in her mouth, her nails digging into her own thighs as her girlfriend fucked into her mouth. This. She needed it. She wanted to get used today, she wanted Adora to take her, ruin her. Catra let out a loud whimper as Adora pulled her cock out of her mouth, she blinked her eyes open and stared up at Adora, her mouth open as she wanted Adora to shove her cock inside again. But Adora didn’t. Instead she tightened her hand into Catra’s hair whilst wrapping her hand around her cock, slowly pumping it. “ I’m gonna come all over that pretty face of yours. “

Catra kept her mouth open, she closed her eyes and let out a quiet moan escape her throat. _Please, yes_. Adora let out a soft groan, she squeezed her hand over her cock as she pumped it faster. A few more strokes and Adora let out a long moan, cum shot out of her cock and painted Catra’s face white, drops of cum rolled down Catra’s eyebrows, on her cheeks and a few drops landed into her mouth, Catra’s tongue was poking out to catch what she could. A quiet whimper was heard from Catra as she tasted Adora’s cum on her tongue. 

Adora emptied herself out, not breaking eye contact with Catra’s face as she kept stroking herself dry. Adora bit her bottom lip, she made sure to keep this image of Catra inside her mind, all covered with Adora’s cum. 

Adora cupped Catra’s jaw roughly, causing the other girl to open her eyes and stare up at Adora. Adora’s thumb gathered up some cum that was dripping down Catra’s cheek and slowly pushed it towards her lips until Adora pushed her thumb between Catra’s lips, shoving the cum inside and Catra wrapped her lips around Adora’s thumb, sucking on it gently. “ Good slut. I’m far from done with you. I want you on the bed, on your hands and knees, spread open for me and wait for me there. “ 

Catra closed her eyes, she nodded slowly as she sucked on Adora’s thumb eagerly. Adora pulled out her thumb with a pop and Catra got up, her legs shaking. Adora quickly grabbed onto Catra’s wrist, she leaned in closer. “ Keep the clothes on. “ Catra stared at Adora with wide eyes, she nodded quietly as her juices dripped down her thighs. Catra left the kitchen and went to the bedroom, Adora let out a shaky breath as she watched her girlfriend leave the kitchen and then she quickly undressed herself. 

When Adora got into the bedroom, her heart stopped. Catra was on her hands and knees, her head ducked and her legs spread apart. Her uniform was still intact, and she was waiting so patiently for Adora. She could feel her length grow firm again, becoming hard at Catra’s submissive state. She slowly walked over, her finger slowly moving up Catra’s thigh, making the other girl shiver. 

“ Fuck, you’re drenched. “ Adora whispered, slowly getting up on the bed, kneeling behind Catra as her hand kept moving up until she rubbed two fingers between Catra’s folds. “ All this for my cock? “ Adora grinned, slowly pushing in two fingers into Catra’s opening. “ So sweet. “ Catra let out a quiet moan as Adora kept pushing her fingers inside, her hand on Catra’s hip to keep her still. She then slowly pulled out her fingers, lifting them to her lips and licked the juices from her fingers. “ You taste sweet too. “ 

“ Adora… “ Catra whimpered, grabbing onto the sheets. Adora tilted her head slightly to the side, she stared at the back of Catra’s neck as her hands slowly lifted Catra’s skirt. A hand quickly slapped Catra’s ass cheek, making the other girl let out a loud gasp. 

“ It’s sir to you, slut. “ Adora whispered, Catra let out a soft moan. _Again_ . _Please_ . _Harder_. Adora struck Catra’s other ass cheek hard, and Catra couldn’t help the moan that came out. Adora raised an eyebrow, her hand kneading the reddened cheek. “ Of course you enjoyed that. “ 

Catra let out a quiet whimper, she pushed her ass back against Adora’s hands on her ass. “ Sir, please, again. “ 

“ Again, huh? You want me to spank you? To mark you? “ Adora asked, digging her blunt nails into Catra’s ass. Catra let out a loud whimper as an agreement and Adora brought down another hand on her ass, making it sting. _Yes. Don’t stop._ “ Fuck, I can’t wait to fuck your pussy and come inside you. “ 

“ S-Sir. “ Catra whispered shakily. Adora stopped spanking Catra, she rubbed her red ass cheek instead, soothing it down. “ Could you- I want you to fuck my ass today. “ 

Adora’s eyes widened, she could feel her cock make a slight jump as she stared at Catra’s neck. She gulped slightly, she was getting flustered. She shook her head slowly, she looked down at Catra’s ass and brought down a hand against it, hard and quick. Catra let out a loud moan, squeezing her eyes shut. “ You want me to fuck your ass? You’re so desperate. You just want me to fill your every hole. “ Another slap. Harder. “ That’s what you’re good for, isn’t it? Just a tight hole to fuck? “ Another slap. Another squeeze from Adora’s hand. 

Catra was breathing heavily, it was too much right now. She felt overwhelmed, it was really hot and-. “ Red. “ And Adora stopped spanking Catra, her lips quickly replaced her hands, placing soft kisses on Catra’s ass before she crawled to kneel down next to Catra, her hand rubbing Catra’s back gently. 

“ Baby, what do you need? Was it something I said or did? Do you want to stop completely? “ Adora asked, rubbing Catra’s back soothingly as her other hand lifted Catra’s head to face her. Catra looked at Adora with tearful eyes as the blonde girl caressed Catra’s cheek gently. 

“ N-No. I’m okay. I just- I’m just a little overwhelmed. “ Catra was panting quietly, Adora quickly got up from the bed and ran to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water before returning to the bedroom, getting on the bed. She quickly removed the cap from the bottle, she pressed the opening onto Catra’s lips and slowly lifted the bottle to help Catra drink from it. 

Adora put the bottle on the nightstand, she brushed Catra’s hair back. Catra smiled weakly up at Adora, cum was drying on Catra’s face and Adora leaned down to kiss Catra softly. “ I love you. Tell me when you’re ready. “ 

Catra nodded slowly, she ducked her head again and took a deep breath. “ Keep going. “ Catra whispered, Adora nodded slowly. She placed a kiss on top of Catra’s head before pulling out the bottle of lube from the nightstand. 

She slowly got behind Catra again, her hand rubbed Catra’s ass gently. It was red, a little swollen from the spanking. And now, Adora is supposed to spread Catra open. She was a little worried that she could hurt her girlfriend, but she had to gain some confidence. She took a deep breath before whispering. “ I’m gonna spread you open now, slut. Relax for me. And tell me if it hurts, Catra. “ 

She slipped, she didn’t stay in character because she wanted Catra to feel safe, it was a genuine question for her girlfriend, not her slut. Catra just nodded slowly, and Adora poured a lot of lube onto her fingers and over Catra’s asshole. She rubbed a finger over the sensitive rim, earning a shaky sigh from Catra. Probably because of the cold feeling from the lube. She slowly pushed a finger inside of Catra’s tight hole, it was met by resistance and Catra spread her legs even further, helping Adora out. She slowly thrust her finger, careful to not hurt Catra. 

Catra bit her bottom lip, she squeezed her eyes tight as the finger filled her up, it hurt and stung a little, but it felt easier when she relaxed. “ Another. “ Catra whispered shakily, she could hear Adora let out a shaky breath behind her. “ You won’t hurt me, ‘Dora. “ 

Adora slowly pulled out her finger, she curled two fingers together and pushed them inside Catra’s asshole. She slowly began to thrust them, easy and slow. Catra began to moan, a little low as she pushed back. Adora thrust her digits a little faster, curling them slightly. “ Fuck, I can’t wait to get my cock inside your tight hole. “ 

“ Yes… Mm… “ Catra moaned quietly, Adora bit her bottom lip, her cock was aching with jealousy. She wanted to get inside, she needed to feel Catra’s tight walls around her cock. She pulled the two fingers out when she thought Catra was ready for three, and fuck, she really was, sucking them in so easily. Adora spread her open, making her ready for her cock. “ Adora… Sir… Inside… Fuck my ass. “ 

Adora let out a quiet growl, she pulled out her fingers and lubed up her cock, she stroked her cock a few times to spread the lube all over it before pressing the head against Catra’s gaping hole. “ I don’t want to tear you, Catra. So don’t move. “ Adora whispered, biting her bottom lip as she tried to focus to not hurt Catra. She slowly pushed in, her breath caught in her throat as she felt Catra’s walls squeeze her cock from the very start. Fuck, it’s so tight. It was hard to push in smoothly. 

Catra’s breath hitched as she felt the cock press inside, pushing through the resistance. It stung, like a lot. But it was such a sweet pain. Adora quickly grabbed onto Catra’s hips, slowly pushing in and it took all her willpower to not shove her cock inside. As Adora bottomed out, she leaned over Catra’s back, breathing heavily against Catra’s neck. Catra was also breathing harshly, she tried to adjust to the brutal stretch. 

“ You’re so tight, Catra. ’’ Adora whispered as she nuzzled into Catra’s neck. It felt amazing to be inside Catra like this, she wanted to fuck her right now. But she waited for Catra’s demand, waited for Catra to tell her to move. 

“ Adora, please, move. “ Catra whispered shakily. Adora leaned up, her hands still on Catra’s hips.   
  


Adora started pulling out slightly and then she pushed in, earning a long moan from Catra and herself. It was so fucking good. 

Fuck… '' Adora groaned, she closed her eyes and bit her lower lip. And Adora started a rhythm, thrusting in and out slowly, it was difficult, Catra was clenching around her cock, holding it in. 

Catra dropped her upper body on the bed, her arms were shaking. '' S-So good… Adora… I’m so full… '' Catra moaned into the pillow, her knuckles turning white as she gripped onto the sheets, holding onto something so desperately. '' Please… Harder… '' 

'' Fuck, you are so good for me… '' Adora moaned, Catra was spread open, all for Adora’s taking, and it was so hot. She kept thrusting harder and faster, still having Catra’s well being at the back of her head, but she didn’t stop, not unless Catra wanted her to stop. Catra was enjoying this, she kept moaning louder with every thrust, with every stroke of Adora’s cock against her inner walls.

“ Yes, yes, don’t stop. Ah, sir, fuck me. Take me. Use me! ‘’ Catra moaned loudly, pushing slightly back to meet Adora’s ruthless thrusting. The blonde girl dug her nails into Catra hips, thrusting harder and faster. Her asshole is spread open for Adora, it has become very easy to slide in and out of Catra, but it felt so tight still. 

“ Fucking slut. Mine. My slut. “ Adora threw her head back, groaning and grunting as she fucked into Catra. Catra’s walls were squeezing her cock, milking it and it felt like she was sucking on it, taking it all. There was no way Adora would be able to hold herself, she needed to come inside Catra, all of this was too much. Adora quickly leaned over Catra’s bent down form, her chest pressed against Catra’s clothed back, her hand still holding onto Catra’s hip as the other snuck around Catra’s waist, reaching Catra’s clit and she furiously rubbed it between two fingers as she kept fucking into Catra.

“ Yes! Fuck! Adora! Ah! “ Catra screamed out, she was tearing up at the intense feeling of Adora’s cock inside her ass, Adora’s fingers were rubbing her clit and she could feel Adora’s chest against her back. 

A few more thrusts from Adora, a few more circles on her clit and Catra came with a loud shriek, she saw white behind her eyelids as she came. It was one of the most amazing orgasms she has ever received, and she felt another small orgasm creep up on her when Adora grunted against her ear, she gave a powerful thrust and a loud groan escaped Adora’s lips as she came inside Catra, pumping her hips back and forth desperately as she tried to empty herself inside Catra. Adora stopped circling Catra’s clit, she grabbed onto Catra’s hips as she kept thrusting into her, not stopping at all. 

Catra could feel Adora’s cum inside her asshole, she could feel it drip down her thighs and Adora was whimpering against her ear, Catra moaned quietly when she realized that Adora didn’t want to stop, she wanted to continue and she wanted to stay inside. She made sloppy and eager thrusts inside Catra, she was shaking on top of Catra, almost squeezing her against the mattress.

“ Oh fuck. “ Adora whimpered, squeezing her eyes tightly as she felt herself going empty, there was nothing left to give Catra. She was panting quietly, she slowly pulled out of Catra, earning a quiet whimper from Catra, and rolled onto her back. Catra quickly slumped down in the bed, Adora forced her eyes open, she looked at Catra and wrapped weak arms around her, pulling her closer. 

Catra nuzzled into Adora’s neck weakly, she felt used and that’s exactly what she wanted for today. She was still shaking slightly, Adora was rubbing her arm soothingly.

“ Baby, are you okay? “ Adora whispered, studying Catra’s face for any sign of discomfort. 

Catra nodded weakly, a weak grin spread across her face. “ I won’t be able to walk tomorrow. “ Adora let out a weak chuckle, she kissed Catra’s forehead gently. They were both sweating, but Catra’s clothes. 

“ Hey, Catra, let’s change your clothes and unpack the groceries. “ Adora said, pulling back slightly to look at Catra. The other girl had her eyes closed, she was snoring softly and nuzzled into Adora’s shoulder. The blonde girl smiled softly at her girlfriend, she slowly pulled back from a sleeping Catra. She slowly unbuttoned her shirt, got it off from Catra before slowly slowly pulled down her skirt, then her stockings and then her high heels. She slowly covered Catra’s naked body with a blanket. She placed a soft kiss on Catra’s forehead before leaving the room to unpack the groceries. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Byeeeee, Adora


	18. Pregnant Sex Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the continuation of chapter 10, which involves pregnant sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my horny peeps!

It has been seven months since Catra got pregnant, and everything is going smoothly. Well, mostly. Catra has been moody, and feeling sick most of the time, but they are fighting through it. Adora has been taking extra shifts at work during the first months of Catra’s pregnancy, but she is now on a leave, trying to provide help for her pregnant girlfriend. Adora is currently painting the walls of her child’s room, they went for light green, whilst Catra is asleep. That’s another thing. She was always tired, and Adora had full understanding of that. 

‘’ Hey, Adora. ‘’ Catra said, she was standing at the door, a quiet yawn escaping her lips as she stared at her blonde girl painting the walls. Catra’s hand was resting under her big belly, supporting the weight. Adora turned around, the paintbrush in her hand, and smiled brightly at Catra. 

‘’ Hey, baby. ‘’ Adora said, putting the paintbrush down before walking over to Catra. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Catra’s lips before nuzzling her nose against Catra’s. ‘’ Slept well? ‘’

Catra nodded slowly, she smiled sleepily at Adora before looking around the room. ‘’ It looks really good, ‘Dora. ‘’ 

‘’ Yeah? I’m almost done, and when the paint dries, I’m gonna build the crib. ‘’ Adora said, slowly kneeling down in front of Catra. She rested her hands on Catra’s belly, leaning in to place a soft kiss on it. ‘’ Hey, buddy, did you sleep well? I’m now painting your room, I really hope you like it. ‘’ Adora said, talking to her baby there. They are having a baby boy, they have already come up with a name; Alexander. After a few months of disagreements, they finally settled for a name they both liked. 

Catra looked down at Adora, smiling sleepily at her as she ran her fingers through Adora’s hair softly. Adora leaned her forehead against Catra’s belly, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply. ‘’ He will love it, honey. ‘’ Catra whispered, still playing with Adora’s hair. 

Adora smiled softly, she looked up at Catra before placing another kiss on her belly. She slowly got up, she grabbed onto Catra’s hands and leaned in to kiss Catra softly. Catra kissed back softly, she wrapped her arms around Adora’s neck as she deepened the kiss.

They began to kiss eagerly, it has been a while since they had sex and Catra’s hormones are killing her right now. Catra pulled back from the kiss, they couldn’t really get too close to each other because of the belly between them, but Catra strained her neck and she started to kiss Adora’s neck. 

Adora let out a soft laugh, she held onto Catra’s hips and leaned her head back. ‘’ Catra, what are you doing? ‘’ 

Catra smiled against Adora’s neck, she placed soft kisses on the skin of Adora’s neck before nuzzling into it. ‘’ What does it look like? I want you to fuck me. ‘’ Catra whispered, her hands running under Adora’s t-shirt to feel her abs. 

Adora’s eyes widened, she pulled back and looked at Catra. ‘’ What? Wait. Trust me, I really, really, really want to fuck you. But uh, ‘’ Adora rubbed the back of her neck nervously. Catra stared at Adora, her eyebrows furrowed as she took a step back.

‘’ What is it? ‘’ Catra asked, she tilted her head to the side in confusion before she raised her eyebrows, she nodded slowly and ducked her head. ‘’ Oh, you’re not- You’re not attracted to me like this. ‘’ Catra whispered. 

Adora shook her head quickly, her eyes wide as she stared at Catra. ‘’ What? No, no. Baby, that’s not it. Trust me, I’m really attracted to you, always. I just- ‘’ Adora grabbed onto Catra’s hands, pulling her close again. 

Catra looked at Adora with sad eyes, she shrugged lightly. ‘’ You just what? ‘’ 

Adora let out a sigh, she shook her head slowly. ‘’ I’m kinda scared I will hurt the baby with- You know- ‘’ Adora blushed furiously, she was legit scared she will hurt the baby if she sleeps with Catra. 

Catra’s face expression changed, she stared at Adora with a deadpan expression. ‘’ What are you talking about? Adora, oh my god, you’re a biology professor. Shouldn’t you know that sex doesn’t hurt the baby? You are not exactly shoving a sword into my pussy. ‘’ 

Adora blushed furiously, she stared at Catra and shrugged. ‘’ I don’t exactly remember that. I want to sleep with you, but I need to make sure it’s safe for our child. ‘’ 

Catra rolled her eyes. ‘’ Fine. ‘’ She knew that it was safe, but she also knew that Adora would need more convincing than just Catra’s words.

**An hour later.**

They were sitting on the bed, Adora was scrolling through her phone and Catra threw her hands up in the air. ‘’ See? Totally safe. ‘’ 

Adora looked at Catra, she chewed on her bottom lip and nodded. ‘’ On some positions. ‘’

Catra looked at Adora, she bit her bottom lip and smiled behind it. ‘’ Which one do you want to do then? ‘’ Catra said, her hand dragging up Adora’s arm. ‘’ Want me on my hands and knees, professor? ‘’ 

Adora gulped, she shook her head slowly. ‘’ No, this one. ‘’ Adora said, pointing at her phone screen with her thumb. ‘’ I want to do this one. Would you like to do that? ‘’ 

Catra looked down at the screen, she nodded slowly. ‘’ Totally. ‘’ 

Adora nodded quickly, she tossed her phone to the side and played with the waistband of Catra’s nightgown. Catra nodded slowly, and Adora pulled it over her head, exposing Catra’s naked body. Adora ran her hands over Catra’s big belly, she licked her lips slowly. ‘’ Can you roll onto the side? ‘’ 

Catra inhaled deeply, she laid down slowly and rolled onto her side carefully, facing away from Adora. The blonde girl quickly got up from the bed, she pulled off her t-shirt and then her shorts before getting onto the bed again. She laid down next to Catra on her side, pressing her chest against Catra’s bare back. She slowly lifted Catra’s leg, putting a knee between Catra’s legs to spread her as she laid down Catra’s leg above her own. Her cock was brushing against Catra’s inner thighs. 

‘’ Adora. ‘’ Catra breathed out, she closed her eyes and pressed her ass against Adora’s crotch, shivering as she felt the hard cock brush against her lower lips. ‘’ Inside, please. I missed it. ‘’ Catra tried to roll her hips back desperately, she could feel the urge to get fucked creep up on her. 

Adora looked between their bodies, she wrapped her hand around her aching cock, stroking it a few times to get it coated with her pre-cum. She slowly pressed the head against Catra’s entrance, slowly pushing in. Her hand quickly pressed against Catra’s full belly as she pushed more and more inside of Catra. 

Catra let out a quiet whimper, she squeezed her eyes close as she got filled til the hilt. It felt so good to feel Adora’s big cock inside her again, it has been a while since they fucked. Adora rested her cheek against Catra’s shoulder, staying as close as possible as she stopped moving, already fully inside of Catra. 

‘’ Fuck, you’re so tight, Catra. I’ve missed being inside you like this. ‘’ Adora breathed out, she lifted her head to nuzzle into Catra’s soft cheek. Catra placed her hand on top of Adora’s on her belly, Adora slowly pulled back her hips before pushing inside Catra again.

‘’ Mm, yes. ‘’ Catra whimpered. Adora began thrusting in and out of Catra slowly, her cheek pressed against Catra’s shoulder as she closed her eyes, feeling the tight, warm embrace of Catra’s inner walls around her cock. 

‘’ S’good. TIght. Fuck. Catra. ‘’ Adora groaned, thrusting harder and faster. It has been so long since she got to feel this, and sex was actually the last thing on Adora’s mind. She has been trying to make sure that Catra has been comfortable and rested during her pregnancy, she hasn’t really been thinking about her own needs. But this. She has never really realized how much she has missed it until she felt her cock inside Catra again. 

‘’ You’re so big… ‘’ Catra moaned, interlocking her fingers with Adora’s on her belly. 

‘’ No, you’re big. Fuck. Your belly is full and heavy with my child. You’re going to be such a good mom to my kid. ‘’ Adora moaned, thrusting in and out. Her other hand snuck under Catra’s waist, she took a handful of Catra’s breast, which had gotten bigger due to the pregnancy, and squeezed gently. Catra let out a soft gasp, she pushed her hips back against Adora as the cock pulled onto her inner walls. 

‘’ So needy. You’re already carrying my child, but you still want more of my cum. Want me to make you pregnant again? ‘’ Adora breathed out against Catra’s shoulder. Catra had her mouth open in a slight ‘ O ‘ as she turned her head to the side, Adora blinked her eyes open, she looked down at Catra’s face and leaned in to kiss her softly. 

Catra kissed back weakly, and when they pulled back, their lips brushed against each other as Adora kept squeezing Catra’s sensitive breast and her hips didn’t stop their movements. Then she heard a broken ‘ yes ‘ come out of Catra’s mouth, Adora closed her eyes as energy ran through her body. She began to quicken her pace, fucking Catra harder and faster, still careful enough to not make any sudden movements on Catra’s body. 

‘’ I’m gonna put another child inside you. And then another. And another. I love seeing you like this, carrying my child. You’re so fucking hot. ‘’ Adora grunted, kissing her way down Catra’s jaw to her shoulder as the other girl leaned her head against the pillow, moaning quietly. Adora bit on Catra’s shoulder, not too hard to leave blood, but to mark her as she kept fucking into her. 

‘’ Please! Adora, fuck me, put another child inside me. ‘’ Catra moaned, lifting her hand to tangle it into Adora’s hair. She could feel Adora placing her hand flat on her big belly, like she was possessive over her, like she was proud of what’s growing inside of Catra. 

Catra let out a quiet shriek, she squeezed her eyes shut tighter as she felt her orgasm hit her. She pulled onto Adora’s hair, the blonde girl kept fucking into her, not stopping, driving Catra through another small orgasm. 

‘’ Gonna come inside you again, gonna fill you again. That’s it. Take it. You’re mine. I get to make you pregnant over and over again. ‘’ Adora grunted against Catra’s shoulder, one last hard snap of her hips and Adora let out a long groan as cum spurted out of her cock, painting Catra’s walls white with it. Adora’s hips shuddered as she came inside Catra, she could feel Catra’s inner walls squeeze around her cock, milking her, taking every single drop of cum Adora had to offer. 

‘’ Mm, Adora… ‘’ Catra whimpered, rolling her hips back as much as she possibly could during this situation. It felt so good to feel Adora’s cum inside her again, she could feel her entire body relax as Adora made slow and shallow thrusts inside her. Adora was breathing heavily behind her, nuzzling into her shoulder as her hand rubbed Catra’s belly gently. 

‘’ Mine. ‘’ Adora whispered, rubbing Catra’s belly possessively as she stopped moving her hips. Catra was panting quietly, nuzzling into the pillow as she tried to regain her breathing. Adora lifted her head weakly, she looked down at Catra and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. ‘’ You okay? ‘’ Adora said breathlessly, and when she saw Catra nod weakly, she pulled back her hips, making her limp cock slip out of Catra’s hole. She reached behind her, grabbing a huge pillow before lifting Catra’s leg gently, she removed her knees and tucked the pillow between Catra’s legs to give her some support. 

Adora then reached for a bottle of water on the nightstand, she helped Catra lift her head so she could take a sip from the bottle. Catra gulped down the water, her eyes were still closed and sweat was dripping down her forehead. Adora put the bottle of water aside, she placed her hand on Catra’s belly again and nuzzled into Catra’s cheek. ‘’ I love you so much. ‘’ 

Catra smiled weakly, she placed her hand on top of Adora’s on her belly. ‘’ I love you too. ‘’ Catra whispered shakily. Adora leaned her cheek against Catra’s shoulder gently, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply. ‘’ Can we sleep? ‘’ 

Adora nodded slowly, she was really tired and a nap wouldn’t hurt. Especially if she is sleeping next to her pregnant girlfriend. They are soon going to be parents, and it was terrifying, but they could do this. This is going to be the time of their life, and Adora is so looking forward to spoiling her child, to playing baseball with him and making him the best man he could ever be along with her beautiful girl. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute, right? I'm dead. 
> 
> A reminder to all my friends that enjoyed The Golden Mistake, the second chapter is out now and I'm gonna write that story because I'm done with LTSHTM and if you haven't read TGM yet, take a look! <3
> 
> Upcoming Chapters 
> 
> Chapter 19 Shower Sex

**Author's Note:**

> But Adora is adorable.


End file.
